Different Light
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.Missy & Amelia are roommates.They get jobs as personal assistants to two of the WWE top superstars.As the girls do their jobs & become involved in the wrestling world,the guys began to see their assistants in a different light
1. Chapter 1

Here is my newest story. It is Co-written with RatedrKjErIcHo. We make a great team. Thanks for writing with me.

Hope you like this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only the ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. It is for entertainment only.

* * *

Melissa Emerson looked around her room as she got dressed. She and her roommate and best friend, Amelia Franklin, had just gotten jobs as personal assistants to two WWE superstars. They didn't know who they were assisting yet and both were excited.

They had met when they were roommates at Florida State University. Both were studying for business degrees. Amelia was studying Organizational Management and English while Missy was studying Marketing and Sports Medicine. Both girls were different in looks and personality. Amelia was a brown eyed brunette while Missy was a blue eyed blond. Amelia was from Tennessee while Missy was from Texas. Both were outgoing but Missy was a little shyer than Amelia. But despite their differences, they became great friends.

Missy was soon dressed in black dress pants and a button downed white blouse and black dress shoes. She wanted to look professional for her job. She left her blond hair down and put on a little makeup. Once she was dressed, she headed out of her room and into the kitchen for some coffee.

Amelia stood in front of the bathroom mirror and applied the last of what little make up she wore. She pulled her bangs back and secured them in place with a bobbie pin. There was a slight curl to her long hair and she had opted for her contacts instead of her glasses for the day. She stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing the fabric of her emerald green blouse and straightening the black jacket she wore over it. She smiled at herself and headed to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee to go.

"You look great Miss." She greeted her best friend as she poured the hazelnut creamer into her travel cup.

"You too Mel. Aren't you just so excited about this?" Amelia nodded as she stirred her coffee and added the lid. Wrestling had been another thing that had bonded the girls together. Amelia had come in from the library one night after a particularly grueling study session a little bummed that she had missed the start of wrestling only to find Missy sitting in front of the t v with a bowl of popcorn, and two cold drinks. They had been lifelong friends ever since.

"Who do you think we are going to get paired with?" Amelia asked as she took a sip of her coffee and grabbed her laptop bag and her purse.

"As long as they are easy to get along with, I don't care. I wouldn't mind personally assisting someone like Cena or Orton though." Missy said with a smile on her face.

"Now why didn't I guess that?" Amelia said with a laugh as they got in the car and drove to the WWE headquarters.

"Because you know me so well." Missy laughed as they drove.

They soon arrived at the WWE headquarters. They both had moved to Connecticut after college when Missy's parents bought her a condo. They worked in Manhattan until they applied at the WWE. Missy had worked at Vogue Magazine in the marketing department. Amelia had worked as a substitute English teacher and for an event coordinator. They took the elevator up to a set of huge offices and waited in the lobby while the secretary alerted Stephanie that they were there.

"Miss Emerson, Miss Franklin. So nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you too. But please, I'm Melissa or Missy and this is Amelia."

"Alright, I'm Stephanie. I must say that both of your resumes are impressive. I have looked over our rosters for both shows extensively and I have decided to pair both of you with superstars on RAW. Each superstar was picked because we believe that these gentlemen will benefit from each of your skill sets. Missy, you are paired with John Cena. Amelia, you get Chris Irvine, also known as Chris Jericho. Missy, as you may already know, John has had a little trouble after his hip injury lately and your degree in Sports Medicine was an easy choice. Amelia, you have had to coordinate several different things at one time. Chris is all over the place with his book signings and his personal appearances for the company and touring with his band. He is going to need someone to keep him organized and on track as to where he is supposed to be and when."

Missy looked over at Amelia and smiled. This was beyond perfect. They have both been paired with some of their favorite superstars. This was going to be like a dream come true.

"I want you both to fly where RAW is and introduce yourselves to the guys and get to know them as well as get to know what they expect out of you as their assistants. I do have your contracts here so if you would look over them and sign them, it will be all done." Stephanie said handing the girls the contracts.

Both looked over and were shocked by the salary. It was more than they had made previously at their jobs. Once they looked it over and were happy with it, they signed and were given their travel arrangements.

They left the office and headed back to their condo. Once they were packed, they headed to catch their flights. Both were nervous about starting a new job but excited too about the adventure that awaited them.

"Are you excited to work with Chris?" Missy asked as they were seating in their seats.

"Yep. This is going to be great." Amelia replied as they were soon in the air and heading to San Diego where RAW was. "You excited to work with John?"

"Yeah. I read up on him to help me get to be a better assistant. I didn't know he was getting divorced until I read it."

"Divorced? Hmm, that's means he is single." Amelia said in a sing sing voice.

"Single but my boss. I'm not getting involved with someone I work for, someone who is just getting divorced. I'm not taking the chance I will be hurt. I can't go through that again. I won't be told that it's over and they want to move on then I find out they are still with that person. That I'm nothing more than the other woman."

"Missy, you have to take a chance with your heart. That's what love is."

"I know that but my main focus is to be his assistant nothing more."

Amelia left it alone and looked out the window at the clouds. She knew that Missy's relationship with Eric had been difficult. Eric told her he was getting divorced from his wife and that it was over between them. Missy believed him but she then walked in on them together. She was hurt and vowed to never be in that situation again. Soon the girls landed in San Diego and were headed to the arena. This was it. The Big Time. They would soon be rubbing elbows with their favorite superstars. They walked backstage and got their passes and headed off to find their superstars.

John Cena sat in catering with Randy Orton before the show started. This was a tradition they had upheld since they came up to the main roster from OVW. Stephanie had made the decision to get all of the superstars' personal assistants in order to keep them a little more organized. Some of the guys were excited about this. Others were not.

"So you meet your new assistant yet?" Randy asked taking a sip of his water.

"No. She's supposed to be flying in today." John said as his cell phone rang interrupting the conversation. "Damn, I thought I told her not to call me anymore." Randy grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID.

"What does that cheating gold digger want? I thought you guys were supposed to talk through your attorneys only." John nodded his head in response. "You want me to answer it?" he asked with a smirk. He didn't give John time to respond as he flipped the phone open and hit the accept button.

"Sorry John can't come to the phone right now. Please feel free to leave a message unless this is his cheating, gold digging skank of a soon to be ex wife in which case you can…." John grabbed the phone before Randy cold finish his sentence.

"What do you want Liz?"

"The lawyers sent the final papers over. Are you out of your mind? Sell the house? Where am I supposed to live?" she screeched into the phone.

"Maybe with one of your friends or your parents. I don't know. I don't care. You have until the end of the month to be out of the house." He slammed the phone shut and looked up as a petite blond came walking up to the table. He smiled taking in her athletic build and those beautiful blue eyes that you could see from across the room.

"Excuse me Mr. Cena, I'm Melissa Emerson. Your new assistant. I believe you were expecting me."

"He was expecting his assistant alright but believe me sweetheart, he was in no way expecting you." Randy said as he got up to leave. "I'll catch you later John. Melissa, nice to meet you." Missy turned her attention back to John who still hadn't said a word. She sat down where Randy had been sitting and waited for him to say something.

Amelia walked around the backstage area until she came across the locker room door she had been looking for. She took a deep breath and knocked slightly. It took a few seconds for anyone to come to the door. She looked up and was standing face to face with the ayatollah of rock and rollah himself.

"Mr. Irvine, I'm Amelia Franklin. Your new assistant." Chris looked her over in her black jacket and her dress slacks and smirked to himself. This one sure was a lot prettier than the last but deep down they were all the same. Hopelessly overwhelmed with his tireless schedule and grossly under qualified for the job. He stepped aside to let her in. She walked in and looked around at the clothes strewn everywhere and the endless amounts of paperwork that seemed to be piled up in the corner.

"So, where do you want to start?" He asked her as he closed the door.

"I guess with what you expect of me as your assistant." She replied moving some of his things so she could sit down.

"I expect you to keep me updated on my schedule and make sure I'm not late. Keep my papers in order so I can find what I want or need immediately. I expect you to follow what I say and do what I say. You are my assistant and it's your job to follow what I say."

Amelia held back her laugh. She knew immediately that he was not going to be easy to work for but he was crazy if he actually thought he would run her off.

"I'm sure I can handle everything." She replied sweetly. "I know how to do my job and I'm sure you will be satisfied with my performance."

"We will see." Chris replied handing her a stack of papers. "I would like them put in order by number and then filed in that container over there. I expect it to be done by the time I get back from my meeting." He walked out and left her there to organize his files.

She sighed and started to go through them. She put them in order and then filed them. She had everything in order and perfect by the time he got back. He looked everything over and then gave her more to do. She realized that he was trying to make things hard on her but she was not going give in. She would prove to be the best assistant he had ever had.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. We didn't expect so many. You guys are awesome!

Co-written with RatedrKjErIcHo. We are an awesome team. Thanks for writing with me.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Later that night, the girls met back up at their hotel room. Missy was on cloud nine. She and John had seemed to hit it off right from the start. He was as easy going and nice as he appeared to be on t v. Amelia threw her stuff down in the corner and plopped down on her bed. After the incident with the paperwork, things had gone from bad to worse. She had spent an hour reorganizing his schedule so that his kids could come on the road with him for the summer and then she had to deal with his ex wife Jessica and all her rules. Then she spent another 20 minutes picking the onion and pickles off of his burger because he forgot to tell her that he hated them.

"How is working with John?" she asked her friend who she could tell was clearly excited about her new job.

"It's good. He is such a nice person. He took me around and introduced me to people backstage. It was nice. How was working with Chris? I haven't seen you all day?"

"Working with Chris is proving to be the challenge I was looking for. I think he is trying to run me off but I am determined not to let that happen. Anyway, enough about work, I'm hungry and the hotel does have a restaurant. You wanna go grab a bite?" Missy nodded and the two changed into jeans and hoodies and headed down stairs.

They arrived at the restaurant and took a seat. Both looked over the menu and ordered. Once they had placed their order, they continued talking.

"Why would he want to run you off?" Missy asked as they sat there.

"I don't know really. But it's not happening. I'm going to be the best assistant." Amelia said before taking a sip of her ice tea. "So, did you have to do anything strange or demanding?"

"Not really. I actually never got around to asking him what he expected of me. He showed me around and I organized his computer. I swear he has no idea how much unneeded stuff he had on there. But I cleaned it up."

"Make sure you ask him about what he expects. You don't want to get fired because you aren't doing your job."

"I know. I'm going to ask him tomorrow." She said as John and Randy walked into the hotel with Chris and Adam. "Wonderful. Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Missy laughed at her friend as her gaze followed to where Amelia was looking. She smiled to herself when she saw that Chris was there with Adam, Randy and John.

"Hey John, there's that hot new assistant of yours and she has a friend." Randy said as they walked in.

"Her friend is my assistant." Chris spoke up as they walked in and took a seat not far from the girls.

"THAT is your assistant? Man, you guys are so lucky. I ended up getting a gay guy named Ricardo." Adam said as he took a look over the menu. "Lucky for me he has the hots for Cody Rhodes." John choked on the mouthful of sweet tea he had just drank but swallowed it down.

"Swallow the tea John." Randy said with a laugh.

"Sorry. Just the shock of what Adam said." John replied glancing over to the table where the girls were.

"You guys are lucky. Those girls are hot." Adam said as the waitress took their dinner order.

"Please that just means she will need more help with her job." Chris replied.

"I think my assistant is very capable." John added.

"Capable of what exactly?" Adam asked with a smirk.

"Mind out of the gutter, Copeland." John laughed.

"How can you even think about another woman being hot? Dude, you have Janessa." Chris reminded his friend. The smile that crossed Adam's face did not go unnoticed by his dining companions. He had been dating the dark haired beauty from New Orleans on a casual basis for the last few months. His friends could always tell when he had been with her the night before. He'd come dragging himself into the arena convinced that he was going to die from sheer exhaustion. But he would always smile to himself and think, what a way to go.

"Maybe he doesn't." Randy said and drew their attention to the door where Janessa and her friend and fellow medical staff trainer, Lauren Kincaid, were walking in with the Miz and John Morrison.

Adam's jaw clenched a little and he took a drink of his coke to keep from responding.

"What is up with that? Did you forget a birthday or something? Dude, you are in trouble." Chris said with a smirk.

"You have your own problems. Why is it that you think just because you have a nice looking assistant that they need more help doing their job?" John said before his eyes darted over to the table where Missy and Amelia were sitting.

"Looks get in the way." Chris said smugly as their food came.

A few tables away, Janessa LaRocha and her friend Lauren Kincaid sat with the Miz and John Morrison. They had been helping the guys with a training session and it had been a long night. After the training session was finished, they all decided to go out and grab a bite to eat.

"So I know that you and Adam have been kind of item for the last few months, how is that going?" JoMo asked her looking over the menu.

"Things are going great. He is such a nice guy. Not what I expected at all." Janessa asked as she sipped her water.

"What about you Lauren? Anyone you have your eye on?" Miz asked between mouthfuls of bread. Lauren ran her fingers through her medium length blond hair and her eyes darted toward the other table of wrestlers and landed on the Legend killer for a brief moment before she turned her attention back to her friends.

"No one in particular." She said softly when she realized that no one had caught her gaze. "Uh, Nessa, don't look now but it seems that Mr. Nice guy has made some new friends."

Janessa looked in the direction her friend was pointing and noticed that he had seated himself at a table with two girls she had never seen before. One blond and one brunette. She took a sip of her water and grabbed a piece of bread from the basket in front of Mike. If looks could kill, Adam Copeland would have been a dead man.

"Can we help you Mr. Copeland?" Missy asked very politely.

"Just wanted to introduce myself to you." He said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you but it seems someone else is trying to get your attention." Amelia said pointing to where Janessa was. "You should probably explain things to your girlfriend."

Adam looked and noticed Janessa's expression. He excused himself from Missy and Amelia and walked over to Janessa's table.

"Excuse me guys, but I need to tell my assistant something." Chris said getting up and walking over to the table.

"Great, what does he want?" Amelia asked Missy when she saw him coming.

"I don't know." Missy whispered as Chris sat down in the seat Adam had vacated.

"Amelia, I need you get me some things before tomorrow. Here is the list. I expect them to be in my hotel before my flight." Chris handed her a very long list of things and then left.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff." Missy replied when she looked at it.

"Oh my God, he is being such an asshole. Come on." The girls threw a couple of bills down to pay for their meals and headed to the store. Amelia knew this job was going to prove to be a challenge.

Adam walked over to the table where Janessa sat and smiled at her. She looked up and returned the smile but her green eyes were full of fire and he knew that whenever they were alone, there would be a serious conversation.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" he greeted everyone sitting at the table. Janessa looked up at him, waiting for the reason he had come over there. "Janie, can I speak to you for a minute?" She nodded her head and excused herself from the table walking out into the hallway that led to the lobby. She turned and stood there waiting for him to say something.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Adam? The fact that you were all over those girls?"

"I was all over those girls? Are you kidding me? You walk in here with JoMo and the Miz and I go say hi to Chris and John's assistants and I have to explain myself?"

"JoMo and Mike had a late training session that Lauren and I were helping with. I didn't just make myself welcome at their table. They invited us to dinner as a Thank you. You were practically all over those girls."

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous?" he smirked which caused an exasperated sigh to escape her lips.

"And what do you call jumping to conclusions about JoMo and Mike?" she asked with raised eyebrows. "I know that we said we weren't going to put any terms on this…whatever it is, but the truth of the matter is…." She stopped short looking up into his green eyes and suddenly feeling foolish. What if she admitted her feelings and he laughed in her face? That would make her feel worse than she already did. She was jealous and they weren't officially dating.

"I love you." Adam said before he could stop himself. He looked at her for some kind of response but she just stood there a look of shock on her face and started muttering to herself in French. "Janie, I have told you before, I don't understand when you start talking in French. English please." She stopped as she felt his hands lightly squeeze her shoulders. She turned to face him and he could tell that things were going to be ok. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

Lauren sat at the table by now alone. Melina had come by and stolen JoMo away from them and not long after Maryse had caught Mike's attention. It wasn't that she wasn't happy for her friends. She was glad that they were all in healthy relationships. She just wished she had someone for herself. Her thoughts were cut short when she heard someone choking and looked over to see Randy with is hand to his throat, gasping for air. She threw her napkin on the table and ran over, performing the Heimlich maneuver. He coughed a little and grabbed a sip of water before turning to look at his rescuer. She was the blond medical trainer that he been secretly crushing on for weeks. She was even more beautiful in person.

"Thank you so much…..I'm sorry, I don't think I know your name." he said, his face still red.

"Lauren, Lauren Kincaid."

"Well, Ms. Kincaid, how about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night as a Thank you for saving my life?" Lauren couldn't believe her ears. She sat there silently for a moment and Randy was a little worried that she would say no.

"Pick me up at seven." She said writing her phone number down on his hand and walking away. He smiled to himself and headed up to his room to call his daughter and wish her a goodnight.

John sat in his room remembering that he needed to get some Sharpies for a signing he had the next day. He had remembered to get Missy's cell number when he met her earlier. He quickly sent her a text.

John: Hey Missy, its John. Can you do me a favor? I forgot to get Sharpies for a signing tomorrow. Can you pick me up a pack and bring them to me tomorrow?

Missy reached in her pocket and grabbed her phone as she and Amelia walked through Office Depot picking up the impossibly long list of items Chris had handed her. She opened the message and smiled despite herself when she saw it was from John. She quickly text him back and put her phone back in her pocket.

"You're all smiles. Could that text have been from your new boss?" Amelia asked putting a pack of photo paper into the buggy.

"I need to pick up a pack of Sharpies." She answered.

"At least that's all you have to pick up. After we leave here, I have to go to Wal-Mart and get him a pack of boxer briefs. It's ridiculous."

"Have you given any thought as to how you are going to ask him what he expects of you?"

"Before or after I dump a bottle of Nair in his shampoo?" Amelia asked as Missy chuckled.

"It can't get any worse. There has to be a reason he is trying to run you off."

Chris sat in his hotel room and sighed to himself. He had to admit that this new assistant that Stephanie hired for him was very capable of doing her job. She had managed to free up over half of the memory on his computer. But he was determined not to let himself get attached. That was becoming increasingly difficult however because she was so beautiful. He wouldn't let himself go down that road again though. Jessica had been his assistant and even though they had ten wonderful years of marriage, toward the end things had been strained. She had broken his heart when she told him that she was in love with another man and moved on without giving him or the kids a second thought. Since then, he told himself that if he ever had an attractive assistant again, he would make them hate him to the point that they would leave on their own. A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. He opened the door to see Kelly Kelly standing in front of him. He smiled and let her in the room, kissing her on the cheek. This is how he fulfilled the needs he had. Meaningless one night stands. To hell with love.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Co-written with RatedrKjErIcHo. Love writing with you girl.

* * *

Chapter 3:

Amelia groaned as the alarm clock went off and she smacked it to let it know of her displeasure. Morning meant that she would have to deal with an ungrateful Chris again and the thought pained her. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and noticed that Missy was gone already. Terrific. She would have to go get coffee and deal with Chris all without a pep talk from her best friend.

She made her way out of bed and looked at the alarm clock angrily as she read the time. 5:45. She had to be at Chris' room in an hour as their flight was at 9. She quickly showered and dressed herself in a navy pencil skirt and white button up blouse. She finished it off with her favorite pair of black heels and blow dried her hair straight. She put her makeup on and was just coming out of the bathroom when she heard the door open and heard voices entering, one male and one female. She looked up at Missy as she laughed at something John had said to her.

"Hey sleepyhead. We were wondering if you wanted to grab some breakfast." Missy said. She had clearly been up and dressed for a while and John looked like he had just taken a shower himself.

"I would love to but I have to get this stuff to Chris' room and make sure that he is all packed for his flight. How about lunch?"

"Wonderful. Lunch is on me." John replied with a smile that revealed his dimples. Amelia had to stifle a laugh as she saw her friend about to swoon. Amelia grabbed her purse and gave her friend a hug.

"Have a great day." Missy said, willing it to be true.

"Don't let Chris get to you. I mean if worse comes to worse, spit in his food." John said earning him a chuckle as Amelia walked past him and headed toward the door.

Missy looked at John as he sat down on the end of her bed and she sat down on Amelia's. They had met in the lobby earlier when he was coming back from his workout with Randy. He called her over to talk and told her that he would meet her for breakfast and she suggested that Amelia come too.

"So I never did get around to asking you this question yesterday but, What exactly do you expect me to do as your assistant?" John looked at her and a small mischievous grin spread across his face.

"I expect you to fulfill my every fantasy." He said. The words even shocked him a little bit. It was almost as if Randy had temporarily possessed him but he was not sorry he had said the words when he saw the slight flush in her cheeks. He laughed. "Seriously, just keep me organized and headed in the right direction and we will get along just fine."

"Sounds like a plan." She said some of the color fading away. The fact that his assistant was smoking hot had not escaped his attention but somehow, when she blushed at his remark, he found himself wildly attracted to her. More than he should have been for a soon to be divorced man. His phone rang and he grabbed it from his pocked and looked at it, the reality of who was calling smacking him in the face. It was her again. Liz. He hit the ignore button and slid the phone back in his pocket. "Did you need to take that?" she asked as she gathered her purse. He smiled that famous smile of his and shook his head.

"Nope. It's nobody important."

Chris groaned as he heard the knock on the door and looked at the clock. 6:45. Great, this assistant had to be punctual. He slid is boxers on and walked to the door opening it. Amelia's eyes went to the bed and she shook her head as she saw the mass of blond hair tangled up there. She then brought her attention to Chris who was standing there in his boxers, a clean towel and clean clothes in his hand. She had seen him in pretty much the same thing in the ring but somehow, this was different. Even though he was being an absolute pain in the ass, she had to admit that he was still a gorgeous man. He looked over at her and smiled inwardly as he realized that she was checking him out. He walked toward her, stopping right beside her.

"Do me a favor and have her gone by the time I get out of the shower." He walked into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

She sighed and walked over to pull back the curtains that Chris had drawn the night before. She threw them back letting the first rays of sunlight bathe the room. Kelly groaned and rolled over, placing the pillow over her head. Amelia cleared her throat and Kelly sat up with the sheets covering her.

"Chris has to leave soon for his flight. Here's 20 bucks for breakfast, cab fare whatever. You need to get dressed and leave." Amelia said gathering her clothes and throwing them at her.

"And you are?"

"Amelia, Chris' assistant."

"What exactly do you do for Chris Amelia?"

"Organize his files, pick up his dry cleaning and occasionally take out the trash." She said giving Kelly a glare. "Now get dressed and leave." Kelly got up and got dressed as Amelia got some of Chris' things together. Chris had been listening at the bathroom door and stepped out of the bathroom fully showered and dressed once he was sure that Kelly was gone. He walked over and took one of the heavier bags from Amelia and she about fell over when she noticed that he was wearing a nice fitting pair of blue jeans.

They headed downstairs and were on their way to the airport. When they got there Amelia saw Missy sitting with John and it looked like she was going over his schedule with him. She took a seat beside Chris and began to look over his schedule.

"So it looks like you have a signing with Randy at two and then a visit to the local children's hospital." Missy said looking at his schedule on her blackberry just as his phone rang again. It was the third time in two hours. "Are you sure you don't need to get that?"

"No, its no one important." He said again. He knew from the caller ID that it was Liz. He wished she would leave him alone. He was done with her and never wanted anything more to do with her.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just my soon to be ex. I really don't want to talk to the gold digger as Randy calls her." He laughed.

"Is she?" Missy asked before she could stop herself. "I'm sorry that is none of my business and I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He laughed. "She was a gold digger but we are done."

"Alright." She said looking at her blackberry again. "Well, back to your schedule then."

He had to smile at her. She was so intent on doing her job. He couldn't help but wonder if she was attracted to him as he was to her. Not only was she hot but she was smart and sweet too. She was in a sense the perfect girl and she didn't seem to have any interest in his fame or money.

He looked over at Randy who was talking to the blond haired medical trainer that he had been crushing on for weeks. He'd tried to keep it a secret but John could read him like a book. It had been nearly a year since Randy and Sam had divorced. He was glad to see that he finally had enough courage to approach her. It was so funny seeing Mr. RKO afraid to talk to a woman. He looked a little further over and saw Adam and Janessa snuggled close together. He missed having that with someone. But his marriage to Liz had been based on a lie to begin with. At least on her part. He looked over at Chris and Amelia and noticed that she looked miserable.

"You're friend doesn't seem real happy." John said motioning in Amelia and Chris' direction.

"Chris is just giving her a hard time. I think once he stops being an ass, things will be better for her."

Adam kissed Janessa and grabbed her hand. She smiled up at him. After the revelation that they loved each other, they spent the rest of the night making love. She had never been so happy. She never thought she would fall for him so quickly but there was something about him that was irresistible.

"Let's get married." He said breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked at him for a moment and laughed a little. "I don't want another misunderstanding like last night. I want everyone to know that I love you and you love me. I'm serious. Janessa LaRocha, will you marry me? We can do it when we get to Vegas. It will be perfect." She looked at him again and ran her hand down his face gently and nodded. He picked her up and twirled her around, kissing her.

Chris looked over at his friend and smiled. He had known it was just a matter of time before Adam asked her to marry him. He was in love with being in love. Chris had believed in love once upon a time but Jessica had destroyed that. Amelia sat there on her phone looking over his upcoming schedule. He was in for an action packed week. He had an appearance for the WWE, two book signings, studio time booked to work on Fozzy's next album and of course there were the live events and the upcoming ppv.

"Okay, today you have the personal appearance at 3, followed by the show tonight. Then you fly out to Culver City for your studio time and then you have a flight to Newhaven and New York for the signings. You have to be in Atlanta for the next show and the ppv after that and then you get three days off during which you have to work on the next three chapters of your book." He looked over at her. "I have all of your travel arrangements made, your studio time and hotel room confirmed and both of the bookstores will have extra security in case of crazed fans. I also contacted your housekeeper and had her change the sheets and air out the house so that it will be ready for you when you get there." He smirked where she couldn't see it. He was impressed. She had managed to take care of every eventuality without him having to ask her.

"Great."

Everyone soon boarded the plane. Amelia was stuck sitting by Chris but she put her IPOD on and worked her planner to get his schedule done. She looked at Missy who was organzing some things on her planner. Missy looked over the schedule and added some things that needed to be done. Just as she was going to ask John something his phone rang.

"She sure calls you a lot to be your soon-to-be-ex." Missy said looking at John.

"She is just trying to get more money in the settlement." He replied. He was so through with Liz. Once the settlement was agreed upon and the divorce was final, he would be rid of her.

"She does sound like a gold digger." She said without thinking. "I'm sorry. That was very rude of me and I shouldn't have said it."

"Missy, it's fine. She is a gold digger." He replied.

"Still I shouldn't have said anything." She looked back at her planner. "Oh, I meant to tell you that the charity event for the make a wish foundation is coming up and they need to know if you can attend and if you will be bringing a date or going alone."

John thought for a minute. He didn't want to go to the event by himself but he also didn't want to take some girl who only wanted to go because he was John Cena. He wanted to stay away from girls like that.

"Are you busy that night?" He asked her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked with some shock.

"Why don't you be my date?"

"I'm not sure that is a good idea."

"I think it is. Come on, be my date." He begged a little. "I don't want to take someone who only wants to go because I'm John Cena. I want to take someone who will be fun but not expect anything."

"I see. You want to take someone who you don't really have to impress or will expect you to take her to bed or something." Missy was a little hurt but knew she was his assistant.

"Yeah." He said not realizing how it sounded to her.

"Sure. I'll be your date. Why not?" She said going back to her planner. She knew he had asked her as a last resort.

"Great." They were pretty silent the rest of the plane ride.

Randy and Lauren were getting to know each other a little better when Janessa walked over and asked to borrow Lauren for a minute.

"Just tell me Nessa." She said causing Janessa to roll her eyes and smile a little.

"When we get to Vegas, Adam and I are getting married." Lauren squealed with Janessa and they broke out into girlish laughter. Randy looked over at Adam and smiled. "I need you to be my maid of honor."

"Duh!" Lauren replied laughing.

Adam made his way over to talk to Chris. He wanted to share the good news with his friends. Jay had been his best man for the first wedding and Chris had been his best man for the second one. He was thinking about asking Randy to be his best man for this one.

"Hey man. Congratulate me. I am going to be a married man soon." Adam said sitting down in front of the two of them. Chris smiled at him as Amelia took her headphones out of her ears and looked at them. "We are going to get married when we land in Vegas."

"Congrats. You guys make a cute couple. Where are you getting married?" Amelia asked.

"Probably one of those all night wedding chapels." Adam said as Janessa walked over.

"I would make sure that you have more witnesses than fat Elvis and fatter Elvis. Something nice and elegant."

"You plan a wedding before?" Janessa asked. Amelia nodded.

"Yeah. I worked for a wedding planner back in New York for almost three years."

"Wow, so what would you do if you were planning a wedding for us?" Janessa asked.

"Well for starters, I would do sort of a rock and roll theme. But I would pay homage to you French roots. Maybe with some red roses with black accents. Candles all over the tables with spray of roses and feathers and of course the lovely fleur de lis that you are wearing would be figured in."

Janessa looked over at Adam and smiled and he nodded his head.

"How quickly could you get it all together?"

"Give me a few hours. I have a few contacts in Vegas who owe me a few favors. But it would have to take place either before the show or after."

"Before. Say around 11 tomorrow?" Adam said. Janessa nodded.

"Alright. I will make it as nice for you guys as I can." She said smiling.

"Chris your assistant is amazing." Adam said as they walked back to their seats. Chris shook his head and looked over at Adam and Janessa as they sat talking with Randy, Lauren and Cody Rhodes who had joined them by now. He looked back at Amelia who had pulled her phone back out and was busy typing away on her email. It was nice that she was doing this for them. He didn't want to admit it to himself but Adam was right. His assistant was amazing and he was beginning to see it.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this one. You guys are awesome!

Co-written with RatedrKjErIcHo. We make a great team. I enjoy writing with you. You're awesome!

* * *

Chapter 4:

*****Later that Night*********

Missy and Amelia checked into their room. All of the vendors that Amelia knew in Vegas had confirmed the orders she put in. She sent a text to Janessa and put her phone back in her purse. She looked over at Missy who was busy with something but she could tell that she needed to talk.

"So how busy is Cena this next week?"

"Huh? Oh yeah he is pretty busy."

"What's up?"

"He has this Make A Wish charity event next month and they wanted to know if he was going to be bringing a date and he asked me as a last resort. He said he wanted to take someone who wouldn't be there just because he was John Cena." She said sitting down on the end of her bed.

"Miss, I'm sure he didn't mean it the way you think. He knows that you wouldn't be with him for his money. You wouldn't be with him because you wanted to just be his arm candy. You would be there because you wanted to be there." Missy shrugged and nodded. "And for someone who is so hell bent on keeping things professional, you took offense to the fact that he didn't out right ask you." Missy threw a pillow at her and she laughed. "Seriously, talk to him."

John and Randy got to their hotel room. John rolled his eyes a little as Randy kept going on and on about Lauren.

"She's so amazing. She is going to the wedding with me. Are you going to the wedding?" he asked looking over at John.

"Yeah. I'm going to go."

"So do you have a date for this Make A Wish thing next month?" John looked at him a little bit and smiled. "Oh you do don't you? So who is the lucky lady?"

"Missy. I mean she's a beautiful girl and it will be nice to be with someone who isn't just there because I'm John Cena and they want something." He said. Randy stopped unpacking and looked at him like he had two heads. "What?"

"Please tell me you didn't say that to her." John just looked at him. "You my friend have just blown any chance you might have ever had with her."

"I really don't see how." John said honestly.

"You made her seem like she was a last resort. You know…..I will just take you because you're here." John looked at him and his face paled a little.

"Do you really think that's what she's thinking?"

"I'm pretty sure of it."

"Oh shit. Dude, I so need to talk to her." He grabbed his phone and sent her a text message telling her he needed to talk. Randy went into the bathroom to change clothes. "Where are you heading?"

"I have a date with Lauren." He said coming out of the bathroom. He looked at himself one more time in the mirror and looked back at John with a smirk on his face. "Don't wait up." He walked out the door and John sighed. He had never meant to offend Missy. He really did like her. He just hoped he could get her to believe that.

Amelia decided to head down and get some dinner. Missy had gotten an urgent text message from John and decided that she needed to talk to him. She went to the hotel restaurant and sat down at a table by herself. A few tables away, Adam and Janessa and a few of their friends were celebrating their wedding the next morning. Chris looked over at her sitting by herself as he took a drink from his beer. Chris was attracted to her but he was afraid to let himself get to close. He'd shut himself off from love since he divorced Jessica and Adam felt for him. That was a sad way to live. If Adam had shut himself off every time he got his heart broken, he never would have found Janessa.

"There is the best wedding planner in the entire world." He said walking over to the table.

"Hey Adam. How's it going?" she smiled taking a sip from her glass of wine.

"Wonderful. We're just out celebrating a little. Why don't you come over and join us?"

"Oh, no I couldn't…." But he had already grabbed her hand and pulled her toward the table. She sat down in a chair next to Jay Reso who smiled at her.

"I'm Jay Reso also known as Christian." He said extending his hand. She smiled at it and shook her head.

"Yeah I know. I'm Amelia. Chris's assistant and wedding planner to the future Mr. and Mrs. Copeland." She said shaking his hand.

"You planned that?" She nodded. "That is amazing that you were able to pull it all together in such a short time." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I see why Stephanie paired you with Chris. You are both 'the best in the world at what you do'" Adam said and the rest of the table erupted in laughter. Amelia looked over at Chris who was trying to hide the smirk on his face. Maybe he was warming up to her.

"So do you have a date for the wedding tomorrow?" Jay asked causing her to look back at him. She shook her head. "Would you like to be my date?" Chris looked up from his beer and looked over at Amelia interested in her answer. Adam noticed the sudden interest and smiled to himself. He knew that asking Jay to ask her out would be just the push Chris needed to quit being an asshole and get to know her.

"Sure. That would be great. I will meet you there I guess."

"Sounds great." Jay said as Chris got up from the table and walked out of the restaurant without saying a word to anyone.

Missy headed to the pool to met John. His text said it was important and to meet him by the pool. She figured he wanted to talk about the benefit or the wedding. She was still hurt by the way he asked her to the benefit but she was his assistant and wasn't it her job to make sure everything went fine with him and doing what he asked including being his date. She arrived at the pool and saw him sitting there in a chair. She sighed and walked over.

"You texted me." Missy said sitting down.

"I wanted to talk to you." He said looking at her.

"Okay. What about?"

"The benefit."

"What's there to talk about? I told you the date and time. I've taken care of the tux for you, transportation, and everything you need. You just have to show up. We can meet at the hotel so there's no formal dating implication. We have dinner and you do the rounds for the event. Then when it's over, I will go to where I will be and you can go where you need to go. Simple. No fuss or anything."

He sighed because she made it sound like a business arrangement. That wasn't how he wanted it to go.

"Missy, I didn't mean for it to sound like that."

"Sound like what?"

"Like you were a last resort as a date. That wasn't what I meant."

"John, its fine. I understand okay. You don't have to explain. I'm your assistant and if you ask me to go with you then I go. That's my job." She said sweetly before smiling at him. "John, it's fine really. Don't worry about it."

"Missy, I like you and I asked you because I wanted you to go with me."

"Because you wanted it simple. I get that." She said standing up. "John, I understand how most girls want to go out with you because you're John Cena and you're famous, rich and handsome. "

He laughed when she said that. "Handsome?"

"You know you are so don't even pretend you don't." She laughed knowing he was trying to be cute like when she asked him what he expected of her and he said to fulfill his every fantasy. "The point is I understand that you didn't want to deal with that for this event. It's fine. I'm not upset or anything. Just know I don't see you as John Cena WWE superstar. I only see John. The person who is my boss and a very nice guy. "

He had to smile when she said that. "Missy, I really did want you to be my date for this."

"Well since we have agreed that I'm your date, I'm going to go back to my room. I have some things to take care of." She said walking toward the entrance. "Good night John."

"Good night Missy." He said as she left.

Randy and Lauren walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. They had spent pretty much every waking moment with each other since the night before. They waited for the elevator and he leaned in and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He hadn't expected her to be so forward but he wasn't complaining.

"How about we go back to my room?" Randy raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. She smiled. She wasn't usually this forward when it came to relationships but she'd had feelings for Randy for over a year and she knew what she wanted

Randy pulled her to him as they got in the elevator and kissed her again. He had been crazy about her for a little while and loved what he'd found out about her so far. But he still wasn't ready to jump into something just yet. Sam's leaving had blindsided him. She couldn't handle the distance anymore. So she just left while he was on the road. She didn't take anything out of the house but she left the divorce papers on the counter. He had signed them and he still got to see Alanna whenever he was at home. Which is all he could ever ask for. But enough about that. He was going to put that out of his mind and focus on the beautiful blond in front of him right now.

They got to her room and wasted no time shedding their clothes and heading to bed. They spent the next few hours making love. Randy had never felt such a connection with someone. He laid there, her head on his chest, and fell asleep.

Amelia woke up early the next morning and got her outfit together for the wedding. She would have just enough time for a quick change. She was just getting out of the shower when she heard the door open and Missy walked in with two cups of coffee in her hand talking on the phone.

"Sure. Yeah. Ok. I will be ready about 10:30. Alright. Yeah. Bye John." She sat the coffee down on the dresser and put her cell phone back in her pocket with a smile on her face.

"I take it that your talk with John last night went well?" Missy nodded. "Good. So you aren't the only one who has a date for the wedding. I have a date too." Missy raised her eyebrows in surprise and handed her friend the cup of coffee.

"Chris asked you to the wedding?" Amelia took a sip of her coffee and looked at her a little curious as to why she would say that.

"No. Jay did. But Chris was there when he did and he looked a little upset. I don't know. You never can tell with that man." She continued fixing her hair. She was meeting Adam's assistant Ricardo in the lobby to get everything together for the wedding.

"Thank you for pushing me to talk to John. We got everything straightened out." Missy said

"So does this mean that we have more than a purely professional interest in our boss?" Amelia asked smiling at her friend through the mirror

"I don't know. Maybe."

Amelia's cell phone chirped and she groaned as she padded over to the night table and looked at the message. It was from Chris naturally.

**I need you to meet me for breakfast. I have a few things I need to add to my schedule.**

"Are you serious? He knows I am going to be busy all day with this wedding."

She sent a message back telling him that she could meet him around 7 and then she had to get the rest of the things together for the reception.

Janessa woke up and looked over at Adam who was sleeping peacefully. She was so excited about the wedding. She couldn't wait to be his wife. She got up out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready to take a shower. She had gone wedding dress shopping with Lauren the afternoon before and found the perfect dress. She turned on the shower letting it warm up and felt arms wrap around her. She turned around and smiled up at her soon to be husband.

"Good morning." He growled in her ear as he bent down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning yourself." She replied.

"I have to get ready and go round up the guys. I just wanted to kiss you and say that I love you and I can't wait until we get married." He kissed her and headed back out to the room to get dressed.

"I can't believe that Cody and Ricardo hit it off." He said laughing.

"I know. It was so cute." She got in the shower and got out a few minutes later walking into the room in nothing but a towel. He looked at her and licked his lips. "Oh no. I know that look and we both have a lot to do before the wedding. But I promise you Mr. Copeland, you will not be disappointed later." She said kissing him on the lips before shooing him out of the room so she could get ready.

Lauren woke up and yawned. She looked down and saw a pair of tattooed arms wrapped around her. She smiled. She had finally gotten what she wanted. She rolled over and her brown eyes were met with icy blue ones. He smiled down at her and leaned over kissing her on the cheek.

"You were watching me sleep?" she said

"Just making sure you weren't a dream." She laughed. "I have to be honest, I have had feelings for you for a while now."

She bit her lip. She couldn't believe that he was telling her that. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. Things quickly got more heated and they ended up making love again. He had never experienced something so amazing in his life.

"You are going to be the death of me but what a way to go." He said breathlessly. She smiled and looked past him to see that it was 7:30. She jumped out of bed and headed toward the shower. She was supposed to be at Janessa and Adam's room an hour ago to help her get ready. She threw on some clothes and came back kissing Randy on the lips again.

"I will see you in a little while." She said. He leaned up and stole another kiss before she disappeared out the door.

Amelia walked into the restaurant where she saw Chris waiting. She had so much stuff that she had to get ready for the wedding and meeting Chris for breakfast wasn't in the cards. She walked over to the table and sat down ordering a coffee.

"Thanks for coming. I have to be at the signing around 12:30 to get everything ready. So I am going to need to leave shortly after the wedding. Of course I will need you to go with me so that you can run and get things for me that I will need during the signing." She sighed and nodded her head. She loved the chance to work for this company but working for Chris was proving to be more of a challenge than she originally thought.

"Is there anything else?" she asked

"Nope. That should about cover it. I will see you when Adam and Janessa are walking down the aisle." She got up from the table and walked into the lobby to meet Ricardo who was waiting for her. She would have to talk to Jay and tell him that they would need to reschedule their date.

Chris smirked to himself and took a drink of his coffee. He'd done exactly what he'd set out to do. He'd cock-blocked Jay.

An hour and a half later, Amelia was fussing over the last few details in the reception room. The centerpieces were glass vases of all different shapes and sizes with clear marbles in them. The red roses and black feathers shot out of them and created a little dramatic flair. Candles surrounded the centerpieces and gave the room a little warmth. Jay and Chris walked in and looked around. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"You do a great job." Jay said causing her to turn around and smile until she noticed the way Chris was looking at her. "This is for you." He said handing her the daisy he held in his hand.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She said ignoring Chris standing there, his blue eyes shining with disappointment. Adam, Randy and John walked in a few minutes later and smiled at her. "Well, what do you think?"

"This is amazing. Thank you so much." Adam said hugging her. He looked over at Chris and smirked to himself. His plan was working perfectly.

Cody knocked on Janessa's door and smiled when she answered. She looked beautiful in her chiffon empire waisted dress. Adam was a lucky man but then again so was he. If he hadn't been her best friend, then he never would have met Ricardo, who was a really great guy.

"You look beautiful." He said giving her a kiss on the cheek. He walked into the room and looked over at Lauren who was completely out of it. She had the look of a woman who was in deep thought. Albeit happy thoughts. "What's with her?" Janessa smiled a little and looked back at her best friend.

"She got her a little RKO last night." Lauren looked over and smiled a little.

"It wasn't so little." She said winking at them as they stood there laughing.

"Enough about sex, let's get you married." Cody said offering Janessa his arm. She smiled and looped her arm through his and they walked out of the hotel room. They made their way down the hall to the ballroom and Janessa took a deep breath. IN a few minutes, she would be Mrs. Adam Copeland.

The door opened and Cody walked her in. Adam's breathe caught in the back of his throat. Her long dark hair was curled around her face and she wore light makeup. She had a white feather comb in her hair and she looked amazing. Before he'd realized it, they had made it down the aisle and Ted Sr. , the quickest ordained minister they could find at the last second, asked who was giving her away. Cody spoke up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Dear beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy matrimony. Is there anyone who objects?" No one said anything. "Do you Adam take this woman to be your wife?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"I do."

"Do you Janessa take this man to be your husband?"

She looked at him and bit her bottom lip.

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Everyone cheered. "You may now kiss your bride." Adam pulled Janessa to him and kissed her passionately.

The party was in full swing. Jay and Amelia were dancing and Chris was sitting in the bar depressed. He knew he couldn't drink too much. He had to leave in an hour and go to the signing and then he had the show that night. He watched the guests danced. Everyone was having such a good time. He looked at his friends and you could see their feelings on their faces. Randy was so in to Lauren. He was focused on nothing but her. Adam and Janessa were so in love it was like no one else was in the room but the two of them. Then there was John who feelings for his assistant were written all over his face by the way he held her close while dancing. Chris knew it was only a matter of time before he made his move. He then looked at Jay and Amelia dancing. She was laughing and having fun. He felt a pitch of jealousy.

As he looked one time more around before heading to his hotel room. He sighed knowing he was alone. He wondered could he ever be happy again. That was the never ending question.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Co Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Thanks for writing with me.

* * *

Chapter 5

Amelia sat in the tub of water and leaned her head back against the wall. It had been a rough couple of days. Missy had gotten a text from John and fled the room in search of him. Adam and Janessa had thanked her via text message when they got the pictures of the wedding and were going to dinner with Lauren and Randy. Chris was actually leaving her alone for the moment. Her silence was interrupted when there was a knock at the door. She sighed to herself and pulled on her bathrobe heading to the door. She looked through the peephole and groaned. She saw Chris standing there. She opened the door a little and he pushed it open stepping inside.

"What can I help you with Chris?" He turned around to look at her and saw her blush when she realized that she was standing there in nothing but her bathrobe. Her hair was a little curly due to the humidity from the water of the bath and her skin was rose colored. She really was beautiful.

"I just came to say you did a good job today. The signing went off without a hitch. So Thanks." She couldn't believe what he was saying. It almost sounded like a compliment.

"Thanks. So is that all?" He looked at her and walked over to her, standing merely inches apart. She looked up at him and could feel the heat radiating between them.

"Why'd you go to the wedding with Jay?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper. She looked at him for a moment almost unsure of why he was asking. Then she realized that maybe he was a little jealous.

"Last time I checked Chris I was a single woman and could go out with whoever I wanted to. Jay asked me and I said yes. Simple as that. I don't tell you who to date. Besides, nobody else asked me. Why does it even matter?"

"It doesn't. I..uh….was just asking. So are you planning to see him again?" She almost laughed but managed to hold it in. He was jealous.

"I don't know. Maybe. We didn't really talk about it." She said walking over and sitting down on her bed. He looked over at her and crossed the room.

"I really hope you don't." he said barely above a whisper. She wasn't sure she heard him at first but she sat there trying not to smile.

"You really hope I don't?" she asked. "And why would that be Chris?" she said walking back over to him. He looked at her and what happened next was something she hadn't expected. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him kissing her. The kiss deepened and they stood there for what seemed like forever before he pulled away.

"I will see you in the morning for breakfast." He said before he turned and walked out the door.

Amelia stood there stunned by what happened. Millions of questions ran through her head. Why would he kiss her? What did it mean? She had questions but no answers. She needed to talk to someone and figure this out. She text Missy and asked when she was coming back.

Missy sat with John in the hotel restaurant talking about his upcoming appearances and other things on his schedule. They were also finalizing things for the charity event.

"So, you just want to meet at the hotel?" She asked as they sat there. "Since that is where we will both be staying."

"Sure." He replied just as he phone vibrated. He saw it was Liz and just ignored the call. When would she get the point that he wanted nothing more to do with her.

"Important?" She asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"No. So, what do you say we get out of here and go for walk?" He wanted to try to spend some time with her away from everything and everyone before the charity event that was coming up.

"Okay." She got up and got her things together. She still had some conflicting feelings about being anything but professional with him. She didn't want to get hurt again.

They took a walk in the garden of the hotel and talked some about their lives. John wanted to get to know her and not just as an assistant.

"So you and Amelia have been friends for a while?" He asked as they walked.

"Yes. We meet in college. We were roommates." She replied to him.

"Florida State right?"

"Yep. So what about you?"

"I went to Springfield College."

"Nice."

"So Missy, I know all this about you from the resume Stephanie sent me. But I want to know about you not all of the achievements which are impressive."

She laughed. "Well, I'm from Texas. My dad is a four star general in the Marine Corps. My mom is a homemaker and does charity work. I'm an only child."

"Wow Marine brat huh." He laughed. "I mean what do you like to do? What music you like?"

"I like all kinds really. I listen to anything from Def Leppard to George Strait. I don't' really have a set type of music I like." She laughed. "I like dancing, swimming and kickboxing. I do yoga everyday pretty much. I like to work out. I read a lot. That's pretty much everything about Missy."

"Okay, that is what I wanted to know." He laughed.

"Yeah. I think we should head back. There is a lot to do tomorrow."

"Right." He sighed. He wanted to spend more time with her but he also didn't want to rush anything and end up like his marriage and relationship with Liz was.

They headed back to the hotel and he walked her to her room that she shared with Amelia. She got out her key and turned to put it in the slot to open the door.

"John, it was nice to have dinner together tonight." She said turning back to him.

"It was that." He said.

"Well, goodnight." She turned to go in.

She felt his hand on her arm and she turned to face him again. She was shocked when he kissed her.

"Goodnight, Missy." He said walking away before she had the chance to say anything.

Missy stood there leaned against the door for a moment before she walked in, her head still spinning a little. A smiled spread across her face and she closed her eyes, relishing the feeling. John was a good guy and she was a little tired of fighting the fact that she was beginning to fall for him.

She looked over at her best friend, who sat on the bed looking lost in her own thought. In all the time she had known Amelia, she had never seemed so caught up in what she was thinking about at that moment. And there could be only one explanation for it. She'd had a run in with Chris.

"What'd that asshole do this time?" Amelia looked up at her friend, her fingers still resting on her lips.

"He kissed me."

"Really?" Missy asked shocked. She sat down on the bed in front of Amelia. "Details?"

"He came here and asked me why I went with Jay to the wedding. I asked him why he cared. Then he just kissed me."

"Wow, so what does this mean?"

"I don't know. I mean I wasn't expecting it."

"Was it bad?" Missy asked trying to lighten the mood.

"No, it wasn't bad. It's just confusing. I don't' know how to feel about it."

"Do you like him?"

"As my boss or what?"

"Just as anything."

"He is horrible as my boss but one of my favorite wrestlers. I just don't know how I feel about him."

"Am, nothing needs to be decided it was a kiss. Could have been in the heat of the moment or whatever. Just see what happens."

"Always sensible Missy." Amelia laughed. "So how was your evening?"

"It was eventful." Missy replied getting up to change clothes.

"Eventful how?"

"We talked about the charity event and then we went for a walk. He asked me about myself. Not my achievements in school or my career but what I liked."

"That's great Mel." Amelia replied calling Missy the nickname she often called her. "I think he likes you."

"He kissed me."

"What?" Amelia laughed. "We both got kisses from our bosses. We are so Cristina and Meredith from Grey's season one."

Missy laughed when she said that. They often kidded each other about them being like Cristina and Meredith. "As long as we don't end up pregnant by our bosses."

"That would be interesting." Amelia laughed. "So, what was the kiss like? Was it passionate? Or what."

"It was nice. It wasn't like a porn kiss or anything. It was soft and gentle."

"So are you ready to stop fighting that you're falling for him?"

"I don't know. I'm tired of fighting it but I'm still unsure. I just don't want to get hurt again. I know I have to risk it sometime but I'm still afraid." Missy said getting up and walking to the window. "I'm not sure my heart can take it if I get involved and then it's like Eric. I'm sorry but I still love my wife. I like you but I love her. Can I take the risk? Am I strong enough to take it?"

Amelia sighed. She hated what the relationship with Eric had done to Missy. She was so afraid to give her heart to anyone. But she had seen Missy and John together and she knew that the two were perfect for each other. She also knew that they were each dealing with their own issues. She settled back and pushed the thoughts out of her head. They'd get together in their own time. Her thoughts shifted back to Chris. Exactly what had the kiss meant and how would it change their relationship?

Lauren rested her head against Randy's shoulder both of them sweaty and breathless. She couldn't believe how quickly she'd fallen for him. But her mother had always told her that she would know when she met the one. Randy was a terrific guy and despite his rough exterior, he had a heart of gold. She knew that he hadn't been divorced that long and she didn't want to scare him off by making things too serious too fast. She looked up when she felt his eyes on her and smiled.

"You look pretty lost in thought?"

"Maybe"

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked shifting a little so he was looking at her. She was beautiful. With her blonde hair and her brown eyes. The way her nose would crinkle when she laughed. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. He was falling for her faster than he'd fallen for Sam but it didn't scare him. He welcomed it.

"I…" she started, propping herself up on her elbows and turning to look at him. She decided to take a risk. After all, the worst he could do was run away. But that wouldn't be worse than not knowing how he felt. "We've been having such a great time together and I don't want to scare you off but I really think I'm falling for you." He looked at her for a moment before s smile spread across his face. He leaned down and kissed her pulling from her lips and resting his forehead against hers.

"That's good to hear because I'm falling for you too."

Adam laid there watching Janessa sleep. She was his. He could hardly believe it. What he and Janessa had together started off innocently enough. A hook up here and there. No limits. That's what they'd agreed to. But somehow in the middle of it all, she'd stolen his heart. She wasn't like anyone else he'd been in a relationship with. She was genuine. Real. Amazing. He looked at the simple gold band on his finger and then looked over at his sleeping wife and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and she stirred a little before settling down into his chest. He smiled and kissed her forehead before settling into sleep himself.

John walked into his room and fell back on his bed smiling. He hadn't planned to kiss her at first but something had come over him and he couldn't let her go into her room without kissing her. It felt amazing. Miss was shy, sweet and unspoiled. A breath of fresh air in the world of the gold digging loose women that surrounded the business. He really was starting to have feelings for her. His cell phone rang bringing him out of his thoughts. He sighed as he looked at the caller ID. He didn't understand why she insisted on calling him. He was done with her. She was the past and if he played his cards right, Missy could be his future.

Chris walked back to his room and sat down on the chair next to the window. He hadn't planned on kissing her. It had just happened. Seeing Jay flirt with her, dance with her, it made him crazy. This was what he'd been trying to avoid all along. The feelings that had started creeping up on him. He'd managed to run off all the other assistants but Amelia was as hard headed as he was. He smiled to himself. It was part of her charm. But he couldn't go there again. Not after Jessica. But he couldn't get her or that kiss out of his head. And part of him didn't want to.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Thanks again for writing with me.

* * *

Chapter 6:

A few weeks passed and time came for the Make A Wish event. Janessa invited Lauren and Missy to go dress shopping. Amelia tagged along. She wasn't Chris' date but he'd insisted that she come along. Things had been weird between the two of them. Neither of them had talked about the kiss and she was beginning to think that it was just like Missy said. A heat of the moment kind of thing.

"Earth to Amelia!" She turned to look at Janessa, Lauren and Missy. "You were a million miles away. Everything okay?" Amelia nodded but Janessa looked at her friend not so sure. "Okay spill…..is Chris being an ass? Cause if he is, I'll go beat him for you." Amelia smiled.

"He is actually being a little nicer."

"Yeah well he did kiss you." Missy said. Amelia looked at her wide eyed and Missy covered her mouth. Amelia then looked at the other two women who were smiling at her.

"Okay dress shopping will resume after lunch. We need to sit and dish. Let's go to the food court." Janessa said grabbing Amelia's arm and dragging her out of the store. Missy and Lauren followed. Missy couldn't believe that she had let it slip. She hadn't meant to.

Chris, Randy, John and Adam were walking through the mall after picking out their tuxes at the store. Everyone was all set for the event. John was lost in his own little world. He had gotten the preliminary divorce papers and was finally almost free of Liz. After the kiss he and Missy had shared, he'd done little things for her. Sent her a few text messages when they were home to let her know he was thinking about her. He called her on her birthday to make sure that she'd gotten the gift he'd sent her. He was doing everything he could to make sure she knew that she was important to him and that he thought of her as more than just his assistant.

"What the hell is up with you?" Adam asked turning to John. "You should be shouting from the roof tops that Liz is almost out of your life."

"I am. I was just thinking about Missy." Randy smiled. "What's that smile for Orton?"

"You're in love." Ha laughed.

"You're one to talk. I'm surprised you and Lauren aren't permanently attached at the crotch." Chris said and Adam laughed and looked over at him.

"And you still aren't getting any. Even though you are so obviously hot for your assistant." Chris shook his head.

"No I'm not."

"Oh whatever. You so want her. Just like John wants to….how did you phrase it? Prove how capable she is."

"It's not like that with her." John said a little too quickly. Randy raised an eyebrow.

"You call and text her all the time, you sent her a very nice and very expensive gift might I add for her birthday and you smile like a gigantic idiot every time someone mentions her name. So how is it not like that? And then there's the kiss." John punched him in the arm.

"Kiss?" Adam asked looking over at John

"It wasn't like a porn kiss….it was sweet. Exciting."

"And it got those wheels in your head to turning." Randy added. Adam looked over at Chris.

"Looks like you're the odd man out. Cena's even getting some lip action."

"Who says I haven't?" Chris answered before he could stop himself. The other guys looked from him to each other and back again.

"You kissed Amelia?" Randy asked. Chris nodded.

"When?" John added.

"The night of the wedding. I went to her room to thank her for doing a good job at the signing and it just…..happened."

"So what does this mean?" Adam asked.

"We haven't really talked about it." Chris answered honestly.

"You're a dick."

"Why am I a dick?"

"Because you run the poor girl ragged, get her good and mad at you and then you kiss her and act like it never happened. Dude, what a douche move." Randy and John laughed.

"Well look who turned into Mr. Sensitivity. The RatedR Superstar is whipped." Randy chuckled.

"Like you don't jump when Lauren tells you to." Randy stopped laughing which caused the other guys to break out into a fit of laughter. "Face it, the three of us are crazy for these girls. Now we just have to figure out a way to get Chris back up on the horse. So to speak."

"Never going to happen." Chris said walking a little in front of them.

The girls were sitting at the table in the food court looking at Amelia.

"So spill…" Janessa said.

"He came to my room the night you guys got married and told me that I did a good job at the signing. Then he asked me why I went to the wedding with Jay. I told him that the last time I check I was single and that it didn't matter. He told me he hoped I didn't see him again and I asked him why and he kissed me."

"Oh wow…" Lauren said eating her food.

"He so likes you. He's just a little gun shy because of what happened with Jessica. She was his assistant too. Then about a year and a half ago, she left him for someone else. That's why he's been trying so hard to run you off. It all makes sense now."

"I hadn't thought of that." Amelia said.

"How are things with you and Cena?" Janessa asked turning to Missy who blushed a little.

"Randy said something about a kiss?" Lauren said eating some of her pretzel. Amelia smiled as her friend turned an even deeper shade of red.

"Yeah he kissed me. It was just a sweet innocent kiss."

"That you've been dreaming about ever since." Amelia said laughing.

"Bella?" the girls heard from behind them. Missy and Amelia smiled at each other and turned around to see Ted DiBiase Jr. standing there looking at them. "Wow, look at you! It's been a while." Missy couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she jumped up and hugged him.

"Teddy Bear!" Amelia smiled at her friend. She knew that they would eventually run into him and seeing him again was both good and bad. She and Missy had met Ted and his brother Brett when they were in college. She and Brett dated for two years. Missy and Ted tried to make it work but eventually decided that they were better off as friends.

"You look great." He said before turning his attention to Amelia. "Melly, it is good to see you." Amelia smiled and hugged him.

"Um….introductions please?" Janessa said

"Don't you guys already know Ted?" Missy asked

"Yeah but what we don't know is how he knows the two of you."

"We went to college together. Missy and I dated briefly." Ted answered. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"We're assistants. Missy is Cena's assistant and I have been paired with the jackass of rock and rollah." Amelia said causing Ted and the girls to laugh.

"Well, I have to get the rest of my shopping done. You guys going to the charity event?"

"Yeah, she's Cena's date and Prince pain in the ass insists that I go along."

"Well great. You guys are on RAW then. We have to catch up sometime. Your numbers still the same?"

"Since college."

"Great. It was good to see you guys." He hugged them both again and walked away. Janessa looked up at the two of them with raised eyebrows. Amelia and Missy had some pretty hot friends. She felt arms wrap around her and looked up into her husband's face. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Randy sat down next to Lauren and she leaned over resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and smiled down at her. John walked over and took a seat next to Missy who was reseated by now and kissed her on the cheek. Chris and Amelia stood there looking at each other for a moment before she walked over and took a seat next to John.

"Did we just see Ted talking to you guys?" Randy asked. Janessa nodded.

"Apparently, he is an old friend of Missy and Amelia's from college. Isn't that right Bella?" Janessa said smiling. Missy blushed a little at the teasing tone in her friend's voice earning her a look from John.

"Bella?"

"It's an old nickname." She said.

"Small world. Anyway, how's the dress shopping coming?" Adam said.

"Good. Haven't found them yet. We needed to stop for lunch."

"But I know I am wearing blue." Lauren said eating her third pretzel. She had no idea why but she woke up that morning starving.

"And I am wearing white." Janessa said.

"I was thinking of something bright. Gold maybe." Missy said.

"Don't forget Kelly's wearing red." Amelia said looking at Chris who nodded. He looked across the food court and saw Jay walking toward them.

"Hey guys." He said as he approached.

"Hey Jay" Adam said

"I don't mean to interrupt but can I borrow Amelia for a second?" Amelia looked over at Missy and excused herself walking a little distance away from the group so that she was just out of ear shot. Though none of them could hear what was being said, it was evident to all of them that he was asking her to be his date for the event. She nodded and said something else to him before giving him a hug and rejoining the group.

"He asked me to be his date." She said to the girls. She looked over at Chris and she could see the fire in his eyes. He was jealous. But he had no right to be. Aside from the kiss that they shared and never spoken of again, he hadn't shown her any interest in her other than purely professional. He walked away from the group without saying a word. Adam sighed and kissed Janessa on the cheek.

"We better go see why he's got his panties in a bunch." Randy kissed Lauren and John told Missy that he'd talk to her later. They got up and walked after Chris.

Ted stopped walking and sat down on a bench in the middle of the mall pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his brother Brett's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro, how's it going?"

"Fine. What's up Teddy?"

"Not much. Just walking through the mall and you will never guess who I ran in to."

"Who?"

"Missy and Amelia." Brett closed his eyes at the mention of Amelia's name. As soon as her name had come out of his brother's mouth, Ted had his full attention. He and Amelia had dated for two years. Two of the best years of his life. But he'd managed to fuck it all up. He'd gotten drunk one night and ended up cheating on her with one of her close friends. He'd tried to apologize but she wouldn't hear it. He really loved her and the biggest mistake he'd ever made was letting her get away.

"How the hell did you run into them?"

"They are assistants with superstars on RAW now."

"You saw her?"

"Yeah. She and Missy looked good too. I told them we'd have to catch up."

"Are you telling me this to torture me?"

"No, I am telling you this because for the last six years I have had to listen to you whine about how bad you fucked up and you did fuck up bro. Big time. But I have also listened to you say how bad you miss her. Work your ass off and come up to the main roster. Get her back." Brett sat there listening to his brother. Maybe this was his chance. Maybe he should take the risk and see where it would take him.

"I found out a few days ago that I will be up on the main roster in a month."

"You should call her. Her number is still the same."

Brett thought about what Ted was saying. It was like he'd been given a chance to make up for what he had done to her. For the last six years, Amelia had carried around his heart and didn't even know it. This was his chance to win her back. And when he did, he wouldn't let her go.

"You still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here. I don't know man. Calling her out of the blue. I really wouldn't know what to say."

"How about sorry for being such a man whore. You were going to ask her to marry you. You love her and haven't had a relationship since. Just grow some balls and pick up the phone. I gotta go. I gotta call Maryse and ask her what color her dress is for tonight. I forgot. I will talk to you later. Bye."

After hanging up with Ted, Brett took a breath and dialed Amelia's number. He hoped she would talk to him. He deeply regretted what happened. He listened to the callback song that she had playing while he waited for her ot pick up.

"Hello." Amelia said picking up. She didn't recongize the number.

"Amelia, it's Brett. Please don't hang up." He said almost begging.

"What do you want Brett?" She asked. She still have some unresolved feelings with Brett.

"I want to talk to you."

"Talk."

"I still love you." He said bluntly. "I know I fucked up when I slept with Bridget. But I was drunk and I know that isn't an excuse. I love you and I have loved you for six years. You have always been in my heart. That hasn't' changed."

"Brett, I was and still am hurt by what you did. Being drunk doesn't excuse it. I loved you and you broke my trust."

"I know that. Amelia, I'm getting ready to come up the RAW roster next month. I would like to talk to you in person. Please, meet with me and talk to me."

"Brett, I don't know if that is a good idea." She still had unresolved feelings for him but she was trying to move on.

"Please. Ame, you know we have some issues and feelings we need to resolve. We need closure and you know that." He knew that closure was the last thing he wanted. He wanted her back but he needed her to hear him out.

"Alright. We will talk. But Brett this isnt an invitation back into my life. You're right. We do need closure. "

"Great. I will call you once I know the date. Ame, I love you and I'm not giving up until we talk and resolve things."

"Fine. Let me know where to meet." She hung up before he could say anything else. She hoped to finally move on from her relationship with Brett but she couldn't deny the feelings that were still there.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Thanks for writing with me. We do make a great team.

* * *

After finding their dresses, the girls headed to get their hair done and then head back to get dressed. The girls decided to get dressed in one room so they could make sure they looked perfect for the event.

"You look beautiful Lauren." Missy said to the blond. Lauren was dressed in a low cut short blue satin dress with silver 4 inch heels.

"Thanks Miss." Lauren replied as she put the finishing touches on her makeup and hair. She had her blond hair pulled up into a French twist.

"I mean you're really glowing too."

"Thanks. You look awesome." Missy was dressed in a mid length gold dress with a simple v-neck bodice smattered with sequins on the sides of the bodice and a voluminous full skirt with a pair of 3 inch gold sandals with a a tiny buckle. She left her blond hair down but added some curl to it.

"Thank you." Missy replied just as Amelia came out of the bathroom. "Wow, Mel you look great."

Amelia was dressed in a black strapless dress with a tiered skirt and belted waist which she paired with 5.2 inch peep toe silhouette in soft suede.

"Thanks." She smiled finishing up her hair. She had her brown hair pulled half up and half down.

"Okay ladies, let's go meet the guys." Lauren laughed.

They headed out and to the ballroom downstairs. The guys were meeting them in the lobby. They walked out of the elevator and saw the guys standing in the lobby on time.

"Well, I can't believe you're on time." Lauren said before kissing Randy.

"I never want to be late for anything with you." He smiled. "Now, let's go." He took her arm and they headed into the ballroom.

The other guys went up to their dates and they all headed into the ballroom. They saw Adam and Janessa sitting at the table. Janessa was dressed in a mid length white lace dress with white 3 inch heels. She like Missy left her dark hair down.

"Lauren, you look great. You're really glowing." Janessa said to her friend.

"Thanks. Everyone has said that tonight." Lauren laughed. She was glad that her stomach had calm down. After lunch, she was a little nauseous but now it was better.

"You all look great." Janessa said to Missy and Amelia.

"Thanks." They said as they sat down.

They were soon joined by Chris who had brought Kelly as his date. Everyone was soon enjoying their dinner especially Lauren who couldn't seem to stop herself from eating her dinner and most of Randy's too. Everyone was having a good time and drinking a little bit.

The guys did the normal rounds talking to people and meeting people. Once they had, they asked the girls to dance. Chris watched as Jay and Amelia danced. He hated the sight of them together. He knew she was single and they had only shared a kiss which they never talked about but it still made him jealous.

Adam enjoyed dancing with his wife. He still was in awe that they were married. He finally had someone who kept up with him in every aspect of their life together. She really was the love of his life.

"Let's get out of here." Adam whispered to his wife. She smiled and nodded and they soon headed back to their room.

Randy saw Adam and Janessa leave and he turned to Lauren who looked tired. "Let's get out of here and get you into bed."

"Really? I'm a little tired so you might have to do all the work." She smiled.

"I know. Let's go." He laughed and they headed up leaving Jay and Amelia, John and Missy and Chris and his date.

"I will be right back. I have to talk to someone." John said getting up and heading to talk one of the people in charge of make a wish.

Amelia turned to Missy who she knew was a little drunk. Missy rarely drank and when she did she had only two drinks usually. But tonight she had had five. Amelia knew it was because she was nervous about being John's date tonight. She really liked him but her fear kept her from things and she thought drinking more would help.

"Things are going good." Amelia said to her.

"Yes. They are." Missy giggled.

"You're so drunk." Amelia laughed. Missy rarely got drunk and it was funny to see her like that.

"No, I'm not."

Amelia laughed and then turned her attention to her date. She liked Jay and the more time she spent with him, the more she liked him. But her mind kept going to the kiss she and Chris had shared.

"Miss, I'm tired. I will see you in the morning." Amelia said as she and Jay got up. Chris had stared at her all night and she was tired of it.

"See you tomorrow." Missy said before taking another sip of her drink. She walked over to Jay who was waiting for her. She glanced back at Chris who was all over Kelly and shook her head. Jay noticed that she had been preoccupied all night and decided to ask her about what was going on.

"What's up?" She smiled at him. Jay really was a great guy.

"Nothing really."

"Amelia, come on now. We're friends. You can talk to me." She sighed. She guessed she would feel better if she talked about all the things that were going on in her head. She was going to try and talk to Missy but she was far too drunk to discuss anything at the moment.

"A few weeks ago, the night of the wedding, Chris came to my room and thanked me for doing such a great job at the signing. Then he asked why we had gone to the wedding together. I told him that the last time I checked, I was single and I could see whoever I wanted. He said he hoped I wouldn't see you again. I asked him why it matter and then he kissed me. We haven't talked about it since. Then just this morning, I got a phone call from my ex boyfriend. We dated for two years and we were pretty serious I thought. But he cheated on me and I couldn't put myself through that. The trust was gone. Anyway, he calls me and tells me that he still loves me and wants me back. I told him that I didn't want to hear it. He asked me to meet him when he comes up to the main roster in a few weeks so we can get closure. The trouble is that I don't know how I feel about him. I mean part of me is still so angry and hurt by what he did."

Jay sat there for a moment processing what she'd told him. Chris had kissed her and then mentioned nothing else about it. And had she said that her ex boyfriend was coming up to the main roster?

"You need to talk to Chris. You aren't going to be able to move on from that until you talk to him. And did you say your ex boyfriend was coming up to the main roster? So he's in developmental now? Who is he? You still have some unresolved issues with him so you need to talk to him and get it all hashed out."

"Yeah he's in FCW apparently. It's Brett DiBiase. And I don't know how things are going to work out with Chris and I. I mean he's hot and cold. I just don't get it." Jay gave her a hug.

"I can understand that. I mean he's a hard man to figure out. He's weird sometimes. He's had this huge chip on his shoulder since Jessica left him. He's really a decent guy once you get to know him. And I would guess that from the death stares he was sending me all night, he does have feelings for you. He's just afraid to admit them to himself or to you. And as for your ex, hear him out. You were with the guy for two years. At least let him explain what happened." She smiled up at him.

"Thanks Jay. I feel so much better now. How'd you get to be so smart anyway?" he smiled sadly at her.

"I was married to a great girl once. She passed away about five years ago. Car accident. She was pregnant at the time and we didn't even know. I haven't been in love since. Well until….." Amelia raised her eyebrow.

"Who is she?" Jay looked over his shoulder and looked back at the petite brunette that was hanging on Bryan Danielson's arm. She glanced over at him and smiled before turning back to her date. "Gail?" Jay nodded. "Well then captain Charisma, you need to follow your own advice and talk to her." Jay smiled at her.

"Okay, you made your point."

John walked back to the table after talking with some people. He was a little buzzed but not enough to really impair him. When he got to the table he realized that Missy had a little too much to drink so he decided to help her up to her room. He had never really seen her drink like that.

"Come on, let's get you to your room." He said helping her up from the table.

"I don't want to go yet." She whined.

"Yes, you do." He put his arm around her waist and began helping her walk to the elevator.

Once they got there, he pressed the button to go up. Once they were on the elevator, he pressed five for her floor. As they were in the elevator, he was shocked when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He didn't really take her as the forward type.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked as the elevator headed up.

"I think you're beautiful." He replied to her.

"I think you're so handsome." She said with a smile before she kissed him.

Just as she did, the elevator door opened to her floor. He pulled away from her.

"Let's get you to your room." He said pulling her out of the elevator.

When they got to her room, he took the key card from her and opened the door. He helped her in. As soon as they were in the room, Missy pushed him against the door causing it to close and lock. She kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her back and soon felt her hands on his shirt as she started to unbutton it.

"Wait, we can't do this." He said placing his hands on hers stopping her from unbuttoning it. He wanted to but she was drunk and he didn't' want her to think he was taking advantage.

She smiled before moving closer to him. "I want you right now." She whispered in his ear.

"Missy, I don't." He didn't get another word in before she kissed him again. She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the floor.

She pushed him onto the bed. She pulled away and unzipped her dress. She let it fall to the floor before pulling him into another kiss. He knew he should probably stop seeing that she was a little drunk but he couldn't seem to make himself.

As they kissed, he pushed her back on the bed and His lips once again found hers as he laid his firm body down on top of her. She could feel his heart's repetition against her chest. She rolled them over with her on top of him as she began to kiss his chest. She kissed her way down his chest. She helped him remove the rest of his clothes and then her black lace bra and black lace panties. He grabbed her and kissed her lustfully as he laid her back down on the bed. Her body went limp as he began to kiss her neck down toward her breast. He took her erect nipple into his wet, hot mouth.

He mumbles to himself but she heard it. He said "beautiful" and he was looking at her with so much desire in his eyes that she felt beautiful.

He leaned forward and licked the tip. She gasped as he did. He sucked it into his mouth. The bits and the gentle kisses were wonderful. She moaned softly as he did. His fingers start dancing over her breasts when he switches to the other nipple.

He kissed his way down her stomach, he kissed her clit. Missy shivered and groaned as he teased her, before finally slid his tongue into her. She couldn't contain her moans as he continued. It had been a while since she had been with anyone. He moved up toward her clit. Missy was breathing very hard and moaning as he slowly licked her clit, running his tongue back and forth over it.

He moved back up to kissed her lips. She couldn't contain it anymore. She needed to feel him inside her. "I need you now." She whispered to him. "Make love to me." He slowly entered her as he kissed her. She moaned as he did. He began thrusting into her. As he continued, she felt herself getting close. She was moaning and screaming his name as she climaxed. He followed her a minute later.

Afterwards, they laid there catching their breathes. It was more passionate than either thought it would be.

"That was amazing." He said as they laid there.

"It was."

A minute later she kissed him again and was soon straddling him. He thought there was no way she was going to want to go again so soon. But he was wrong as she slid him inside her again.

She slowly started to ride him and before long they were climaxing again. She laid down against his chest to catch her breath. The night continued with them making love over and over.

The next morning, John woke up and saw Missy sleeping beside him. He smiled that she was there and smiled remembering the amazing night they had shared. He slowly got out of bed and headed to the shower. He was so wore out from the night they had shared but it had been wonderful to be with her. He had no idea she could like that. She had definitely surprised him. After his shower, he headed back into the room and found Missy awake.

"God, my head is killing me." She said out loud. It was then that she noticed John and the night came rushing back to her. She smiled a little when she saw him. "Good Morning."

"Morning." He said sitting on the bed. He handed her some water and two Tylenol.

"I don't know what to say about last night." She said to him before taking the Tylenol. "It was wondeful to be with you."

"It was wonderful. I hope it means we're going to try to be more than just professional." He knew he wanted to be more with her. "I like you Melissa. I do. I've spend the last few weeks hoping to show you that."

"I want to be more with you but you aren't exactly divorced yet. And I don't want to be hurt."

"But I will be soon. It's only some final details and then I'm done with her." He moved to sit beside her. "I would never hurt you. I promise I wouldn't. So, are we going to try to be together or chalk last night up as a drunken mistake?"

"Try." She smiled. "But please don't hurt me."

"I wouldn't do that." He kissed her and then pulled away. "Okay, well I have to meet the guys for breakfast and I need to change. So I will call you later."

"Alright."

He kissed her again and headed out. She was still scared about things but she wanted to try and see what happened. She couldn't keep shutting love out because of Eric.

After changing his clothes, he headed downstairs to have breakfast with Randy, Adam and Chris. He saw them sitting down and he made his way over to sit with them.

"Hey guys." He said wearily sitting by Randy and across from Chris.

"Damn, Cena. What the hell happened to you?" Randy asked when he did. "You look tired as hell."

"Thanks man." He said with a laugh knowing he looked tired from being up all night with Missy.

"Randy is right. You look wore out." Adam smiled. "I guess things went good with Missy."

"Yes."

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"I helped her to her room and then we made love all night."

"Really? Must have been good seeing how wore out you look."

"You have no idea. We had sex almost the whole night. Missy is a wild one."

"Seriously?" Chris asked shocked. "She looks so sweet and has the same personality."

"I know that. But she is a different person in bed. We had sex all night and all over the hotel room in very position you could think of. She literally wouldn't let me sleep at all. She is a wild little sex kitten."

"Okay, that just shocks. She so doesn't seem like she would be like that." Adam said with a laugh. The others joined in as they were shocked about Missy. She definitely didn't seem like the type that would be wild in bed.

They finished breakfast and then John and Randy headed to get pack to get ready to leave out. They had to be in the next city for RAW.

Chris got up and he saw Amelia standing across the room talking to Jay. Jay was one of his best friends but at that moment, he hated him. He saw Amelia laugh and then give Jay a hug goodbye, heading toward him. Adam looked at his friend and shook his head. He hadn't seen Chris like this in a long time and he smiled to himself knowing that his plan to have Jay flirt with Amelia was working like a charm. He walked up to Chris before Amelia could approach.

"You need to talk to her. The whole thing with that kiss isn't going to get sorted out until you do." Chris looked back and him. "Listen, it's obvious that you like her but if you keep treating her the way you do all the other girls you've been with since Jessica left you, you won't ever get her. Not every girl is Jessica. They won't all hurt you." He walked toward Janessa who was standing with Cody, Ricardo, Randy and Lauren. Deep down Chris knew he was right, but he wasn't really ready to put his heart out there. Not yet. But Amelia was beginning to crack his armor and work her way into his heart.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. We are an awesome team. I can't thank you enough for writing with me.

* * *

Chapter 8:

Brett smiled as he got off the phone with Stephanie. He had his time frame. Two weeks. Two weeks he would be well on his way to getting Amelia back. He decided to call her and tell her that they would meet. His hands were sweating. He felt like he was getting the courage to call her and ask her out of their first date all over again. He waited for the phone to ring, holding his breath.

Amelia sat in her hotel room typing away on her laptop. She had some final plans to make for Chris for the pay per view. She was still confused as to what their relationship was now. It had been nearly a month since he'd kissed her and almost two weeks since she had heard from Brett. It was all too much for her to think about. Her cell phone rang and she answered it without even looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" she said still typing away on her laptop.

"Hey Ame, its Brett. How are you?" She stopped typing giving the phone conversation her full attention.

"Hi. I'm fine thanks. To what do I owe the honor of this phone call?"

"I found out that I will be up to the main roster in two weeks. So I figured that we could meet the day before my debut on RAW. You guys will be in Tampa then. So how about we meet at that diner we used to go to all the time?" She smiled despite herself. She remembered the diner very well.

"Alright. Sounds good. We will meet the Sunday before. Say about noon?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. I can't wait to see you. I love you."

"Bye Brett." She said hanging up just as the door to the hotel room opened up and Missy came walking in beaming.

"Brett?" she said sitting down on her bed. "Why all the sudden are you talking to Brett? You haven't talked to him in six years. Not since he cheated on you with Bridget."

"I know but he's coming up to the main roster and he wants to meet me. To get closure on our relationship."

"Is this the first time that he's called you?" Amelia looked at her friend and shook her head. "How come you haven't told me about this before?"

"You were busy with Cena. Sorry. How are things going by the way?"

"Great. He is such a sweet guy. I mean nothing like anyone else I have ever dated. He's such a gentleman."

"And probably loves the fact that you're a wild woman in bed." Amelia laughed. Missy threw a pillow at her and blushed just as there was a knock on the door. Missy answered it and saw Lauren standing there crying.

"Lauren, what's the matter?" The other blonde walked into the room, mascara streaked down her face holding a little plastic stick in her hand.

"He hates me. He flipped out. He…." She broke down crying. Missy was about to close the door as Amelia led the crying woman over to the bed when Janessa appeared in the hallway. She noticed her friend who she had been looking for crying.

"Lauren, what's the matter?" She said rushing into the room.

"She came to the door and she was crying. She just said that he hated her and he flipped out." Amelia said. She looked down at Lauren and realized she was holding a pregnancy test and that it was positive. "Lauren, are you pregnant?" At the mention of the word, the blonde burst into tears again. Janessa moved over and sat next to her friend, letting her rest her head on her shoulder.

"Honey, what happened?"

"He came into the room just as the timer went off and saw me holding the test. He looked at me and looked at the test and just knew. He sat there for a minute not saying anything and then he just grabbed his jacket and left."

"Sweetie, don't cry. He will come around. I mean on the outside he is Randy Orton. With that tough exterior and those tattoos and abs you could grate cheese on but inside he's just a big ole teddy bear." Amelia said trying to lighten the mood. The girls looked at her and laughed a little.

"Amelia is right sweetie. Besides, at least you won't have to go through this alone." Janessa said. It took the rest of the girls a few seconds for it to register what she was telling them.

"Are you pregnant too?" Missy asked. Janessa nodded her head. "Oh my gosh, that is so great." She said hugging them both. "You guys are having babies. We should celebrate."

"I would love too but I have some things to finish for Chris before the pay per view. Maybe tomorrow night?" Amelia said. The girls nodded.

Randy was in the gym working out. He'd needed a little time to clear his head. A baby. He and Lauren were having a baby. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't excited. He was. But part of him was scared to death too. He and Sam had tried for a baby but it just didn't happen and now, here he was an expectant father. The door to the gym swung open and Chris, John and Adam came in laughing and joking like they usually did.

"Randy my friend, what's going on?"

"Nothing." Randy said trying his best to smile.

"Bullshit." John said.

"Yeah man what's up?" Adam said.

"Lauren's pregnant."

"What?" They asked with some shock.

"She is."

"Wow, congratulations." John said giving him a man hug.

"Thanks."

"So, why are you here and not celebrating with her?" Adam asked. He was debating about telling Randy that he and Janessa were expecting too.

"I freaked when I saw the test. It's scary to think about. I left without saying anything."

"Idiot." Adam said smacking him in the back of the head. "You love Lauren and you want this with her, so go find her and tell her."

"Adam's right. You don't want to lose her over this." Chris added.

"You're right. I don't." Randy said standing up. "I have to talk to her."

"And you won't be alone." Adam replied with a smile.

"What?" John asked.

"Janessa is pregnant too. So we will be expectant fathers together."

"Congratulations." They said to him.

"Thanks. Now Randy, go talk to Lauren."

Randy left the guys and headed out. He didn't want to lose Lauren or their baby over him being stupid. He loved her and wanted this with her. He made his way to their room and walked in. He didn't see her anywhere. He knew she would have to be with the girls so he headed to Amelia and Missy's room. Once he got there, he knocked on the door and waited.

Missy heard the knock and headed to the door. "Randy."

"Is Lauren here?" He asked her.

"Yeah, come in." Missy knew they needed to talk this out.

"What are you doing here Randy?" Lauren asked him drying her tears.

"I want to talk to you. Can we go to our room please?"

"Yeah." She knew they needed to talk about things. They had to get things settled. She got up and took his hand and they headed back to their room.

Once they were gone, it left Janessa, Missy and Amelia in the room.

"Well, I have to go. I have to get things ready for Chris." Amelia said leaving.

"Well, are you going to go celebrate the baby with Adam?" Missy asked her remaining friend.

"I think I will. See you later Missy." Janessa gave her hug and headed out.

Once everyone was gone Missy decided to go work out in the hotel gym. She missed her work out yesterday and didn't want to today.

John continued to work out after Adam left when he got a text from Janessa and Chris went to see Amelia about some things for the pay-per-view. He had moved to lift the weights when he heard her voice.

"Johnny, I was looking everywhere for you." Liz said walking up.

"What do you want Liz?" He asked annoyed she had come. "We are to talk through our lawyers. The divorce will be final soon."

"There is something we need to talk about and I don't think you want to that here."

"Fine." He sighed and walked out with her. He didn't know what she could possibly tell him. "Now, what do you want?"

"I just thought you would like to know that I'm pregnant and it's yours." Liz said with a smile. She finally had the perfect card to play to get him back.

"What? How is that possible? We haven't been together in months."

"I'm five months and if you recall we were together five months ago." She smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me before now Liz?"

"Because you wouldn't answer my calls." She walked closer to him. "I'm pregnant and you are the father. Now do you really want to leave your child?"

Missy had walked to the gym and saw John standing outside with someone. She stayed back so she was unseen. Once she heard her name, she knew it was his soon to be ex wife. She heard her tell him she was pregnant and it was his. Missy didn't know what to think. She quietly made her way back to her room. She changed back into her casual clothes and went for a walk.

She walked the hotel garden thinking about what she had heard. He was going to be a father with his soon to be ex. She knew he would want to be a part of the child's life and he would probably want his child to have two parents. That was just the type of person he was. He would be getting back with his wife. She came to a bench and sat down. She thought some more and realized what she had to do. She wouldn't make things more complicated for him. She would bow out and let him be with his wife and child. She decided to see Stephanie and asked for a transfer to someone else. It would be better for him, the baby, Liz and her if she wasn't his assistant. He could focus on his child and his marriage and she wouldn't be a distraction to him, a temptation so to speak.

She called Stephanie as she left the garden and asked her to meet with her. Stephanie said she was at the arena. Missy got into her car and drove to the arena. She immediately went to Stephanie's office.

"Missy, what's going on?" Stephanie asked the blond as she sat down.

"I was hoping you could transfer me to someone else." Missy said quietly.

"Why? I thought things were working out perfectly with John. Did something happen? Did he do something to you?"

"No. I just think it would better if I was with someone else."

"Missy, I want you to be happy but you have to tell me exactly why you want to transfer."

"At the charity event two weeks ago, John and I hooked up. I have feelings for him." Missy said looking to the window. "I overheard him today talking to Liz, his soon to be ex and she said she was pregnant and it was his. They are going to probably try to work things out and be family with their child. I don't want to complicate that and I don't think I can watch them together with these feelings I have for him. So please can you transfer me? If you can't then I will work a two notice and leave."

"I don't want you to leave. I will transfer you. I will trade you with Kara, Ted DiBiase's assistant. Do you want to tell John?"

"No. I will meet with Kara now and we will exchange all the information. Then she can start today as his assistant."

"Alright." Stephanie handed Missy Kara's number. Once Missy left, Stephanie made the necessary changes to the files.

Missy met up with Kara and they exchanged the information by emails. Once Kara had everything about John and Missy had everything about Ted. They both headed to their new superstars. Missy knowing it was for the best for everyone.

Ted was sitting in his hotel room watching t v. There was a knock on the door and he looked at the clock a little puzzled. He wasn't expecting anyone. He answered the door and saw Missy standing there.

"Hey Bella, what's up?"

"I uh…..just came to tell you that Kara and I have switched superstars. I'm your assistant now. She gave me all the information that I needed to know. So I have everything I need."

"That's great. I mean I'm glad that you're my assistant but I thought things were going great between you and Cena."

"Things change. I will see you later." She started to turn and walk away.

"I'm not doing anything right now. You want to hang out?"

"Maybe later. "He nodded and she walked away. He went back in and sat down on his bed. He was glad that Missy was his assistant but there was a lot more to it. He knew he couldn't make her talk about it if she didn't want to. All he could do was be there for her.

Randy and Lauren walked back into their room and she sat down on the bed not really looking at Randy. She was determined that she was going to keep the baby even if he decided that he couldn't be a father.

"I love you. You know that right?" She nodded.

"I am sorry for the way I acted and I am really excited about the baby." He walked over to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulder and placed one hand on her stomach. She smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss her. "This baby is going to be so loved. And so damn good looking." She laughed. They settled back on the bed, him holding her in his arms and her just laying there with her head on his chest. She felt a little better about the whole thing. She was with the man she loved and they were having a baby. Nothing else in the world mattered at that moment.

Chris was walking back to his hotel room when he saw Amelia standing there. She wasn't as polished and put together as he had become accustomed to seeing her. She looked a little more relaxed. She was wearing a simple camisole tank top and some jeans. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she was wearing her glasses. He smiled at the sight. She seemed a little more down to earth. She turned and looked down the hallway at him and smiled, adjusting her laptop bag on her shoulder.

"Hey, I was just about to come looking for you."

"I needed to stretch my legs anyway. So I just came to tell you that I have your confirmation numbers for your hotel rooms and flights and that your itinerary is in your email. I also sent those ideas that you had to Stephanie so you should be all set." He looked at her. He knew that Adam was right and that he had to clear the air with her. But could he really admit to her that he had feelings for her? "Well, I guess that's it. I will let you go." She turned to walk away and he called her name. She turned look at him.

"I know a great little Chinese place near here. Would you maybe want to go get something to eat? I think there are some things we need to talk about." She looked at him and nodded.

Adam and Janessa were lying in bed after an afternoon of love making. She had her head resting on his chest and he had her wrapped protectively in his arms. He had always wanted to be a father and this amazing woman had given him the chance. He loved her and he loved the fact that they were having a baby together.

"What are you thinking about?" she said kissing his shoulder.

"You. Us. The baby. How beautiful this kid is going to be. How lucky I am." She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips. "I want to shout it from the rooftops. I want everyone to know." His cell phone rang and he looked at it and smiled. It was his mom. She'd been a little upset with him when he'd called her and told her that they had gotten married but she'd met Janessa and she adored her. She was going to love the idea of being a grandmother. She smiled at him and nodded her approval that it was ok for him to tell his mom.

"Hey mom."

"Hello sweetheart. How are you and my lovely daughter in law?"

"We have some good news for you…you're going to be a grandmother." Adam moved the phone away from his ear and laughed as his mother let out a high pitched squeal on the other end.

"When? I want details."

"About seven months. We will let you know more when we do."

"Alright. Tell Janessa I said hi and I love you both. And Adam Joseph, you take good care of that girl. You hear me?" Adam looked over at Janessa and smiled at his mother's words.

"Believe me mom, I have every intention of doing just that." He hung the phone up and kissed his wife, joy running through him. After all the mishaps that had happened with his love life, he'd finally gotten it right. He was with the woman he was always meant to be with and they were having a baby. He couldn't have asked for anything more.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

CO-Written with RatedrKjErIcHo. We do make a great team.

* * *

Chapter 9:

John was pacing back and forth in his hotel room. Liz was pregnant. This changed things. There was a knock on his door and a red haired girl was standing there looking at him.

"Hello Mr. Cena, I'm Kara your new assistant." The words hit him like a ton of bricks. New Assistant? Missy was his assistant.

"Um, I'm pretty sure that my assistant is Melissa Emerson." He said.

"She asked for a transfer earlier today. She is now Ted DiBiase's assistant and I'm yours. I got the call from Stephanie McMahon earlier. She gave me all the information that I need. Here is my cell number and my email address. "She turned and left John standing there looking at the piece of paper in his hand. He had to talk to Missy and figure out what the hell was going on. He called her cell but she didn't answer so he left a message.

"Missy, its John. Please call me back when you get this."

Chris sat at the restaurant with Amelia waiting on their food to arrive. They hadn't really said much on the way over. He was actually kind of shocked that she'd agreed to have lunch with him.

"So you said we needed to talk." He nodded before he took a sip of his sweet tea. He'd been thinking about how to approach this for two weeks. He knew he needed to talk to her and earlier he'd had himself convinced to tell her the truth. That he did have feelings for her and that maybe there could be something between him. But sitting here in front of her now, he couldn't do it. He couldn't admit that he was beginning to love her more and more. He decided to chicken out.

"About the kiss the night that Janessa and Adam got married, I didn't mean for it to happen. It just kind of did." She nodded her head. She'd expected him to say that. That it was just a heat of the moment kind of thing. She took a drink of her coke and looked around the restaurant. Over at a table across the place she saw Jay and he wasn't alone. He was with Gail. She smiled happy for her friend. She barely registered the words that came out of his mouth next and her head snapped to look at him as soon as he said them. "But it was nice." She felt a blush rise to her cheeks and she looked down at the table as their food came.

"Hey Amelia, Chris. How are you guys?" Jay said as he and Gail were getting ready to leave the restaurant.

"Good, how are you guys?" Amelia said looking up at him. He looked over at Gail and smiled at her. She was glad that he had taken her advice.

"Good thanks. Well, you guys look like you're in the middle of something so I will let you guys go. Amelia, call me later. I need to talk to you about something." He said giving her a hug before he and Gail walked out hand in hand. Chris looked over at her as she smiled after the newly formed couple.

"You and Jay have gotten pretty close huh?" he said drawing her attention

"Yeah. He's a really great guy. He just needed some advice. But enough about Jay. So what does this kiss mean for us?" she said asking the one question that he'd been hoping she wouldn't ask. He really didn't know how to answer her. Part of him wanted to take that risk with her but a bigger part of him didn't want to risk getting his heart crushed again. But he'd be lying to himself and everyone else if he said he wasn't feeling anything for her. Because he was.

"It was just a kiss. Something I wanted to apologize for." He said. She looked at him even more confused that she had already been but nodded her head.

"Apology accepted."

Randy looked at the ring in the box in his hand and smiled. He couldn't believe that he was ready to commit himself to another relationship. But Lauren had come at him like a whirlwind and blown him away. She was smart, sexy, confident and beautiful. And she was having his baby. She was giving him the greatest gift he could ever ask for. The minute he'd seen her with that test in her hand, he'd known that their lives were going to change. He knew that they hadn't really been dating that long but he couldn't fight what he was feeling. Nor did he want to. He was a man in love and that was all that mattered. He walked into their hotel room and looked at her lying in bed. She'd been fighting wicked bouts of morning sickness for days. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I threw up my stomach." She said sitting up a little in bed.

"I brought you some crackers and ginger ale and I….." he reached in the bag and the box fell to the floor. She looked at it as he bent down and picked it up. She looked at him curiously and he decided that this would be the perfect time to ask her. He opened the box and her hand flew to her mouth. "I was going to save this to later but I can't think of a better time to ask this. I love you so much and I can't stand to think about us spending another day apart. Lauren Kincaid, will you marry me?" She smiled at him and leaned down kissing him on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back. "Is that a yes?" she nodded.

****A few days later at the Pay Per View***********

John ran through the halls of the arena looking for Missy. He had to talk to her and find out why she'd asked for a transfer. He couldn't understand it. Things had been going so great between them. He couldn't lose her. Not when he needed her the most. He spotted her standing in front of Ted's locker room door.

"Missy, can I talk to you for just a minute?" she looked at him and was about to walk into the locker room when he blocked the door. "Please?" She sighed and looked up at him. She'd managed to successfully avoid him for a few days but she should have known that it wouldn't last forever.

"Sure John. What's up?"

"What's up? You ask for a transfer and don't even tell me?" She looked down at the papers in her hand. She knew that he would cut right to the chase. He always did. She looked back up and saw his blue eyes full of questions and mixed emotions. "Did I say or do something?"

"John…please just…."

"Just what Missy? Forget about everything that happened between us? I'm sorry, I can't do that. Not when you made me fall in love with you." She looked away. She hadn't expected him to say that. She saw Liz out of the corner of her eye and shook her head. She knew she had to let him go. It was what was best for all of them.

"Just let it go John." She said pushing past him and heading into the locker room. Ted was sitting in there talking on the phone. He noticed her come in and head to the corner of the room burying her head in paperwork.

"So I will see you next week? Yeah, okay. Talk to you later bro." He hung the phone up and walked over to where Missy was sitting. "You okay?" she nodded.

"Bella, have you forgotten who you are talking to?" she looked up at him and he saw the tears in her eyes. "What's the matter?" she didn't say anything. Instead she just buried her head in his shoulder and cried.

Amelia sat in catering with Janessa, Lauren and Cody.

"You guys look great today." Amelia said to her two pregnant friends.

"Yes they do and my god children are going to be beautiful." Cody said placing a hand on each pregnant woman's stomach causing them both to laugh. He turned his attention to Amelia.

"Geez Codes, I am glad you're one of the girls." Janessa laughed. Since he'd started dating Ricardo, he's made it his mission to make sure that the girls were happy. She looked around and saw that Missy was nowhere to be found. "Where's Missy?"

"She said she had some last minute things to take care of for Ted." Amelia said. Cody looked at the girls and smiled. "What?"

"Speaking of people with the last name DiBiase…Are you nervous about meeting up with Brett?"

"No, I mean why would I be? It's just closure for our relationship."

"Ted told me all about it. About how in love you guys were and how he cheated on you. You know he hasn't had a relationship since."

"How long has that been?" Lauren asked eating an Oreo.

"Six years." Amelia said peeling the label off her water bottle.

"Six years? Are you serious? He is still so in love with you!" she said.

"That may be but Chris has feelings for her too." Janessa said

"But Chris told her that the kiss never should have happened and Brett is such a cutie." Lauren countered.

"Does that rock on your hand and the bun in your oven remind you that Brett is Amelia's man and you're off the market?" Cody said

"First of all, Brett is not my man and second, shouldn't you be getting ready for your match tonight Codes?" Amelia said

"Please, Alex Riley that no talent hack? I could beat him with one hand tied behind my back."

"Well your opponent for tonight is chatting up your man candy." Amelia said pointing to where Alex was talking to Ricardo. Cody excused himself and walked over to where they were. The girls looked at each other and laughed. "I gotta go guys. I have to finalize a few things for Chris before the show starts but we will all meet in Adam's locker room to watch the show right?" They nodded.

Adam, Jay, Chris and Randy were sitting in Adam's locker room talking. Randy and Adam were reading the What to Expect when You're Expecting book and making disgusted faces.

"That is just nasty. Is the baby supposed to look like an alien?" Chris laughed.

"You'll forget all about that when you're holding that perfect little baby in your arms."

"That is going to be one beautiful kid."Adam said proudly. "And the pregnancy sex….."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa Copeland, nobody wants to hear about your sex life." Chris said. The other men in the room laughed.

"You're just mad because you aren't getting any!" Randy said putting the book on the table.

"How'd your date go?" Jay said looking up from his cell phone.

"Date?" Randy and Adam said in unison.

"I wasn't a date. We went to lunch and I told her that the kiss never should have happened."

"You WHAT?" they all yelled at him.

"How could you do that to her? You really are a dick!" Adam said punching Chris in the arm.

"Ow! And I am not a dick!"

"I have to agree with Adam on this one. Dude, you're a dick!" Randy said.

"No, I'm not. Tell 'em Jay."

"Nope, you're a dick."

"Whatever!"

John came storming into the room and threw his hat before punching the lockers. The other men in the room sat there silently for a minute as John still faced the lockers breathing a little heavy.

"You wanna talk about it?" Adam asked.

"Liz is pregnant."

"So? She cheated on you. Isn't that the reason of the divorce?" Randy said

"It's mine. She's 5 months pregnant and we were together 5 months ago."

"How many other men was she with that month?"

"I don't know. God this sucks! And on top of all of that, Missy asked for a transfer. No warning, no nothing."

"Why would she do that unless….." Chris said

"She knows about Liz being pregnant." Randy finished. "Does Liz know who she is? I mean do you think she would have told her?"

"I don't know." John replied. "Do you really think she knows?"

"I think so. If she didn't she probably wouldn't have asked to be transferred." Chris said. "I think she has strong feelings for you and it's too hard to be near you and Liz knowing you're having a baby together."

"Are you getting back with Liz now that she's pregnant?" Randy asked him.

"No. I want to be a father to my child but I'm through with Liz."

"Then explain that to Missy. But John, be prepared. It might be too much for Missy to deal with." Adam said to him.

He thought about what they were staying. Could that be the reason Missy asked for a transfer because she knew Liz was having his kid and it was too hard for her to deal with the fact they were having a kid together.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Co-Written with RatedrKjErIcHo. We are a great team.

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome. We hope you continue to like this story.

* * *

Chapter 10:

Missy stood the ring after the show. She knew all of the superstars had gone and most of the crew. They weren't going to take it down until the next morning. She honestly didn't know why she was in ring. She guessed it was because she wanted some quiet time with the thoughts in her head. She had managed to avoid telling Ted what was upsetting her and she managed to avoid John who she knew wanted to talk and Liz who seemed to want to flaunt her pregnancy to everyone.

Missy had no idea what do with her feelings. Was she in love with him? Yes, that much she knew. Could they even be together? In her mind, no. He was having a baby with his soon to be ex wife and she had to let him go. They would be getting back together. She couldn't and wouldn't complicate things for him. If she continued as his assistant, she knew they would end up having an affair and she couldn't do that. She sat down in the middle of ring and just sat. She didn't hear the person coming down the ramp.

"I didn't think I would find you here." John said getting into the ring.

"I was just leaving." She said getting up. She walked toward where the stairs were.

"Wait." He said gently grabbing her arm. "Why do you want to run away from me? From us?"

"I'm just doing what is best." She said before she realized it.

"Missy, please. Let's talk. I know we can sort this out."

"There isn't anything to sort out."

"I know you know about Liz. Is that why you asked to be transferred?"

"John, don't do this. Just be happy." She pulled away a little to leave.

"Missy, I love you and I'm in love with you. Can you look at me and tell me that you don't feel that way too? That you don't love me." He pulled her to him and rested his forehead against hers. "If you can tell me that you don't love me, then I will leave."

She looked into his eyes and knew she couldn't tell him that she didn't love him. She was a terrible liar about her feelings. She had never been able to tell anyone that she didn't love them when she did. When he saw that she wasn't going to say anything, he leaned in and kissed her.

A part of her was saying pull away but another part didn't want to. The part that wanted him didn't want to stop. They continued to kiss and he felt her deepen the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck. He backed them into a corner of the ring. Her hands went to his shirt and soon discarded it. They continued kiss and he soon moved them to the center of the ring. He laid her down on the mat and moved to where he was over her.

He kissed her lips before moving down to her neck. He felt her move her hands down his back. His hands began unbuttoning her shirt and it was soon discarded with his. She felt his hand move to her cup her breast through her pink lace bra. She moaned as he did.

Soon he helped remove her jeans and shoes and he soon removed his also. Once their clothes were gone he moved on top of her and kissed her as he entered her. He began to move in and out of her as they made love in the ring. Both were breathing heavily and moaning by the time they reach climax.

Afterwards as they laid there in the center of ring for a few mintues before getting dressed. Once they were dressed both just stood in the ring for a few minutes. Neither noticed someone leaving. She had watched the entire thing and was not happy about what she saw. Liz had followed John and watched him in the ring with Missy. She stayed hidden from their view and watched as they made love. She couldn't believe that he would be with someone else. That just wouldn't do. He was hers and no one, certainly not some assistant who probably was screwing everyone on the roster, would change that

"I have to go." Missy said walking toward the steps. She didn't regret what happened but it shouldn't have happened.

"Missy, wait, we need to talk about this." He walked over to her. "Please don't just go."

"John, please. Just be happy with her and your child." She kissed him once more and quickly left the ring.

After she left, John left also. He wasn't giving up on things. What happened meant that she did love him and she hadn't denied it when he asked her. He just had to figure things out with Liz then he could move on with Missy.

Chris walked up to the bar where Amelia was sitting. Her hair was down and curled and she was wearing a short little black dress. He'd been watching her all night. He'd had a few drinks already and he decided that it was time he told her the truth.

"Thought you'd be celebrating with the girls." He said causing her to look up at him.

"Lauren and Janessa left a little while ago and I haven't seen Missy since after the show." She said taking a sip of her drink.

"You wanna dance?" he asked. She nodded.

They danced to a couple of fast songs before a slow one came on. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him crashing his lips to hers. She closed her eyes for a moment. Just the week before, he's told her that he hadn't wanted to be anything but professional with her. But this was the second time in less than two months that he'd kissed her. She didn't care though. Maybe it was the few drinks that she'd already consumed. All that mattered was that he was kissing her now and she didn't mind it at all. He pulled back from her and looked at her. She was beautiful and he couldn't resist kissing her. Her lips were soft and sweet. They tasted like strawberries.

"God, you're beautiful." He whispered as he moved his lips down her neck.

"Chris," she said in a whisper. "What are you doing?" She felt him smile against her skin before kissing her again.

"Showing you what you mean to me."

He held her hand in his, their fingers intertwined as he led them out of the club. They stopped in the hallway between the club and the elevators and he kissed her again. Her arms wrapped around his neck deepening the kiss. The elevator dinged and they stepped inside, kissing the whole way up to his room. He opened the door and barely got it closed before she kissed him again. His hands ran down her sides and up her back as his lips traced her neck again. He still wasn't sure what he wanted for the long term but he knew what he wanted in that moment. And what he wanted was Amelia.

Her head was spinning a little. Partly from the alcohol and partly because he was kissing her. She didn't understand the power this man had over her. Or his Jekyll and Hyde personality. He was hot and cold. One minute he wanted her and the next he was all business. She pulled back and looked at him.

"What's the matter?"

"What's going on between us? One minute you want me and the next I'm just your assistant."

"I…..I have the right to change my mind about what I want." He said looking at her. She stood there, her back to the door, her eyes fixated on him and asked him the question she'd been dying to know the answer to.

"What do you want Chris?" she whispered against the quietness of the hotel room. Chris pulled her to him letting his lips brush softly against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Her head filled with questions. Would she regret this in the morning? Would he? She pushed those thoughts to the side as his lips pressed a kiss underneath her ear. His warm breath under her skin sent a shiver down her spine.

"I will always want you." He whispered against her ear. He ran his hands down her side and gripped the back of her upper thigh in his hands, cupping her ass and lifting her off the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist and smiled realizing just what an effect she had on him. His hands slid underneath the skirt of her short dress and pulled her panties away, throwing them to the floor over his shoulder.

He kissed her again pressing his fingers a little harder into her flesh and he carried them over to the bathroom door. He let her back down to the floor and she quickly unzipped her dress let it fall. She turned her attention back to him realizing that he was standing there in nothing but his boxers. Those too quickly fell to the floor. He again pulled her to him and picked her up off the floor.

She held on to his back as he carried them into the bathroom that contained a garden size Jacuzzi tub. He sat her up on the sink and let his fingers explore her body. Once he'd familiarized himself with every curve and teased her to his satisfaction, he thrust himself into her. She closed her eyes and let out a moan before he continued never quickening or slowing his pace.

Her nails dug into the skin of his back holding him to her. She couldn't think of anything else other than the pleasure he was bringing her. She didn't want to think about what things would be like in the morning. Or how this would change the relationship they had. She leaned her head back against the mirror and she came and he rested his forehead on her collar bone as he finished a few seconds later.

She opened her eyes, her breathing still heavy and looked at him as he lifted his forehead off her shoulder. He smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I will always want you."

Amelia woke up in Chris' room the next morning but he wasn't there. She got dressed and went to the room she and Missy shared. She opened the door and found her friend sitting on her bed going through her phone. Missy looked up and smiled.

"Where have you been all night?"

"Nowhere in particular." Amelia shrugged smiling.

"Oh my GOD! I know that look. You had sex." Missy said putting her phone down. "Details."

"Well, I was at the bar. Lauren and Janessa left and you were MIA. Where were you by the way?"

"At the arena. Quit changing the subject."

"Chris walks up and asks me to dance. We started making out on the dance floor and it just happened." Amelia said getting some clothes out of her suitcase.

"SO what does this mean? Did you guys talk about it?"

"He wasn't there when I woke up. I will talk to him at the arena. Have you talked to John at all?"

Missy sighed and looked back at her friend.

"He cornered me at the arena yesterday. I told him to let it go."

"Does he know that you know about Liz?" Missy nodded. Amelia hugged her. "I'm so sorry. I wish that it hadn't turned out like Eric."

"So lunch later?" Missy said pulling herself together. Amelia nodded and they headed out of the room.

Amelia walked into Chris' locker room and tried to hide the smile on her face. She'd been trying to find him to talk to him about the night before.

"Morning." She said causing him to look up at her.

"Morning." He replied coldly before turning back to his phone.

"So I think we should talk." Amelia said handing him his coffee.

"About what?"

"About last night."

"What about it?"

"What about it? Chris, we had sex last night. That has to mean something." He put his phone down and looked at her. Boy, he really did have her fooled. He had every one of them fooled. He smirked at her.

"Yeah, we had sex. And that's all it was. Honestly, did you actually think that I really wanted you?"

Tears burned at the back of her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him. If she even cried at all. The last man she cried over had been Brett. She nodded a little and walked closer to him, her own cup of coffee in her hands. She removed the lid and watched the steam rising from the cup for a few seconds before she turned the cup upside down pouring the hot liquid in his lap.

"What the fuck? Are you crazy?" he yelled.

"Yeah I must be. You've been a complete asshole since I got here. You've treated me like your own personal slave. You kissed me but didn't mean it. Then you get drunk and tell me you want me. I let my guard down for just a second thinking maybe you decided to change. But you haven't. You're just the same sad, pathetic lonely man that you have been since your wife left you. Consider this my resignation. I am going to talk to Stephanie and get her to find you someone else." She said storming out of the locker room.

She headed to the office where the assistants usually were during the show. They had so much to do that it was better that they have their own office. She walked in and saw Missy working on her laptop and Kara putting something into her phone.

"Everything okay?" Missy asked her friend.

"Chris is an asshole. He said last night was nothing but sex." She said sitting down by her friend.

"Harsh." Missy replied.

"I poured hot coffee in his lap and then told him I was going to ask for a transfer."

"Well it looks like no good came from sleeping with our bosses." Missy replied as Ricardo walked in with some pizza.

"I brought some pizza since I figured we would be busy." He said opening the box. He had ham and anchovies on the pizza.

"Ohh, excuse me." Missy said placing a hand over her mouth and running to the bathroom that was off from the office. She threw up the minute she got there and a few more times.

"Mel, are you okay?" Amelia asked walking into the bathroom.

"Yeah." She said from the last stall. "I think I have a bug or something. I've been a little nauseous today."

"Are you sure that's all it is?"

"What else would it be?"

"Maybe you're pregnant?"

"Yeah right." Missy laughed. "I don't think so. I'm not pregnant."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I'm always careful."

"Were you a few weeks ago when you spent the night having sex with John? You said yourself that you guys had sex all night many different times. You might have forgotten one time."

Missy turned to look at Amelia. "Oh no. What if we did forget?"

"Then you might be pregnant with a little Cena." Amelia smiled. "But you need to know for sure. Stay here in the office and I will get you a pregnant test."

Amelia left to go get one and Missy walked out of the bathroom and into the office. She was glad that the pizza was gone and that Kara and Ricardo had left. All the other assistants were with their superstars. Ted told her he would text her when he was done with the training he was doing. She sat down at her laptop and looked at the date. She haven't noticed that she was late by a few days.

"Okay, Mel. Here you go." Amelia said once she walked in and found everyone gone.

"Thanks." Missy took the test into the bathroom. She walked out a few minutes later and waited for the test.

"So, what are you going to do if you're pregnant?" Amelia asked as they waited for the five minutes to be up.

"I don't know. I never really thought about it." She said just as the alarm on her blackberry went off. She took breathe and walked to where the test was.

"Well, am I going to be an aunt?"

"Yeah. I'm pregnant." She sat down with the test in her hand.

"Well what now?"

"I don't know. I know I can't tell him. It's not right to put him in that situation."

"What situation? He is the father. He should help."

"I'm sure that's what Liz said too. I'm not going to make him choose. She is his wife and she is having his baby. I'm just the girl he had a one night stand with who happened to get pregnant."

"You know you're more than that to him."

"I might be more to him but I told him to let it go. She is his wife and they are having a baby together. I know they will probably get back together. I can do this on my own."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. Mel, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone that I'm pregnant or that he is the father."

"Mel, if you are going to go through with this pregnancy, people are going to find out and ask who the father is. What are you going to say?"

"That the father is a drunken one night stand. Which is true. Mel, it's just for the best. I don't want to make things more complicated or difficult for him. This is how it is."

"Alright, you know you have my support in everything. We can do this. For now, no one will know that you're pregnant." Amelia hugged her friend.

Neither noticed that someone had been listening at the door. Liz couldn't believe what she heard. John's former assistant was pregnant by him. That just wouldn't do at all. John was hers and she wasn't going to let some assistant get in the way of that. She would just have to make sure Missy knew exactly who John belonged with.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Co-Written with RatedrKjErIcHo.

Chapter 11:

The girls all gathered in Janessa and Adam's suite the next day for a girls night.

"Cody was sweet enough to go to the video store earlier and pizzas on the way." Janessa said as she opened the door and hugged Missy and Amelia letting them in.

"I'm so glad we decided to do this. I need a night to relax." Amelia said

"Rumor has it that you dumped a hot cup of coffee in Mr. Irvine's lap." Cody said as he looped his arms around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"It's not a rumor. It's the truth. But you would have too if he kissed you and said he didn't mean it. Then told you he wanted you and the day after you have sex, he tells you that it was just sex and that it meant nothing to him. That he never really wanted you."

"I'd have poured a whole pot of coffee in his lap." Janessa said as she walked over and sat next to Lauren on the bed. "What an asshole."

"Anyway, Stephanie said that I could help her until I get assigned to someone else."

"Enough about work. Let's watch these movies. I got Sex and the City, The Notebook and the Fast and the Furious." The girls looked at him. "What? Vin Diesel is hot."

Missy laughed and looked over at Lauren who was busy texting away on her phone.

"Who is she talking to?"

"I will give you three guesses."

"What? I miss him."

"You miss humping like bunnies."

"Like you and Adam don't do it?" Lauren said putting her phone beside her on the bed.

"We don't."

"Who almost got arrested for having sex in the bank drive thru?" Cody said. Janessa looked at him wide eyed as Lauren, Missy and Amelia laughed.

"You're one to talk Mr. Baskin Robins." She shot back. "And that's still better than the teacups at Disneyland." Lauren's face turned red. Amelia and Missy were laughing hysterically.

"Don't laugh too hard Melly. Teddy told me all about you and Brett in the coat closet at the church carnival."

"Oh My GOD, I am going to kill him." Amelia said.

"What about you Miss? Where is the weirdest place you've ever had sex?"

"I'll tell you but only if you let me paint your toenails." Missy laughed at the expression on his face.

"Seriously?" She nodded. "Okay but dark blue. Not that girlie teal shit you were wearing last week." Missy's cheeks reddened and the rest of the girls laughed.

"In the ring."

"Okay so we all need to tell the back stories now." Janessa said.

"How do you have sex in the bank drive thru?" Missy asked getting the stuff together to paint Cody's toenails.

"It was a warm night. Adam and I were at the ATM. It just kind of happened." Janessa replied.

"The teacups at Disneyland?" Amelia asked with raised eyebrows.

"Randy can be persuasive."

"Baskin Robins?" Lauren asked

"It was when I worked there when I was 16. He was such a hottie." Missy laughed.

"The church carnival?" Janessa asked

"It was the winter carnival at Brett's family's church. We'd been dating about a year. Ted wouldn't have even known about it if he and Kara hadn't been looking for a place to do it." Amelia said. All eyes turned to Missy as she smiled and looked at them.

"Oh No. A lady never tells." She said.

"So be a slut with the rest of us and spill your guts." Janessa said causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright." Missy laughed knowing there was no way around it. "I was in the ring just sitting there. I don't know why so don't ask."

She knew that was their next question. "Anywho, John came into the ring and we talked about me transferring to Ted and things just heated up between us and before I even realized we were in the center of the ring having sex."

"Damn girl, you just do it anywhere don't you?" Janessa laughed before getting serious. "So what does this mean for the two of you?"

"Nothing. He's having a baby with Liz. We really can't be anything."

"Just because she is pregnant doesn't mean you can't be with him." Lauren added.

"You know he would want his baby to have two parents. He will be getting back together with her."

"Really? Did he say that before or after you banged him in the ring?" Cody asked. "Missy, who says you and he can't be the parents to the baby."

"I think Liz would have something say. She wouldn't be happy with me as her baby's mother I'm sure."

"Who cares if John wants you?" Janessa replied. "Did he say he wanted to be with her?"

"No. I didn't give him a chance. I know he would want to be with her now and I didn't want to complicate it so I bowed out."

"Miss, you're too sweet for your own good." Lauren replied placing a hand on her stomach. "You should fight for him."

"I can't fight a pregnant woman."

"I don't mean literally. Just don't let him go so easily." Lauren laughed before looking to Amelia who had been quiet through the talk. "Amelia, you're quiet about this."

"I just think Missy is doing what she thinks is best. She doesn't want to complicate things for him." Amelia didn't want to say much and give away the fact that Missy was pregnant. That was Missy's secret to tell. Everything that was said about John being with Liz because she was pregnant made her sad for Missy. She was letting him go to be with Liz and that baby while sacrificing herself and her baby.

A Week Later

Brett sat in the booth and nervously waited for Amelia to arrive. He was a little anxious about seeing her. He'd been waiting for this moment for six years. This was his chance to explain the night he'd slept with Bridget. He and Amelia had always had a passionate relationship. He smiled as he remembered the first time he'd seen her.

************Flashback***************

Brett and Ted were walking across campus toward the library. Exams were coming up and they both needed to study. They were goofing off and joking like normal when Brett noticed two girls walking toward them.

"You see the brunette over there? She's going to be my girlfriend." Ted laughed at him.

"No way, those girls are way out of your league."

"You just wait. That's your future sister in law."

***********End of Flashback***********

And she would have been if he hadn't screwed it all up. He tried his best to accidently run into her for the rest of the week. Then fate intervened and they ended up in the same Chemistry class. He asked her to be his lab partner and the rest was history. His cell phone ring made him sigh.

"Hello?"

"You owe me big time."

"Nice to hear from you too. Now why do I owe you big time?"

"Because I just got Amelia assigned to be your assistant." Brett smiled not believing his ears. Amelia was going to be working with him. They'd be around each other all the time. All he had to do was work his way back into her heart.

"How'd you do that?"

"Cashed in a favor. I explained the whole thing to Stephanie. She's a hopeless romantic and she agreed to help you."

"You're an awesome big brother."

"I know. Now don't fuck it up."

"Alright, alright. I won't. Does she know yet?"

"No. Stephanie agreed that I could tell you and you could tell her." He looked up just as Amelia walked into the diner. She was wearing a black three quarter length sleeved shirt and some jeans with a pair of black flats. It always amazed him that she could look so flawlessly beautiful without trying. And after six years without seeing her, she still took his breath away.

"Gotta go. Talk to you later." He said hanging up his phone before Ted could say another word.

Amelia spotted him and walked over to the table. He still looked as good as she remembered. He smiled at her and stood up from the booth giving her a hug. He smelled amazing. She closed her eyes and hugged him back for a second pulling away slightly. She sat across from him at the table. She'd been a nervous wreck getting ready but the girls had all assured her that it would be fine.

"You look great Ame." She smiled slightly and nodded.

"Thanks. So do you."

"So, I don't even know where to start." He said.

"How about when you decided that sleeping with Bridget was a good idea?" He sighed. Amelia always did get right to the part.

"I didn't plan on it. We were hanging out. She asked if I wanted a beer. I said sure. I got up to go to the bathroom and came back. As soon as I finished it, my head felt a little woozy. She leaned in and kissed me. I pushed her back. Then the next thing I remember I woke up and I was in naked in bed with her.

I knew I had fucked up. I sat there on the side of the bed and held my head in my hands. I was pissed at myself because I betrayed you. I wondered how I could have gotten myself into that situation in the first place. Then you walked in and saw me. The look on your face killed me. The look in your eyes when you saw us made me want to kill myself. I knew I had broken you trust and that I had lost you. That face has haunted me every day since.

You have to believe me Ame. I never meant to hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted. I loved you then and I love you now. Please just give me another chance to prove that to you." Amelia looked at him and sighed. She'd loved him so much and seeing him in bed with another woman had crushed her. She thought that she was over him. That she'd put it all behind her. But seeing him again had proven her wrong.

"I can't do that. I loved you with everything I had. But you threw it all away. I forgive you. I really do. But we can't just pick up where we left off. Too much has happened. I'm glad that you realized your dream and got here but I think it's best if we stay away from each other." She said getting up to leave.

"I don't think we can do that."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm your new superstar."

"I'm your assistant?" he nodded. "Then I'll see you at the arena tomorrow." She said walking out of the restaurant and getting into her car. She was trying so hard to ignore the feelings that had begun to bubble back to the surface. To quiet them. She couldn't go there again with him. But how was she supposed to ignore the feelings and make herself believe that she didn't feel anything for him anymore when she'd been working with him every day?

Liz looked around the hotel lobby for Missy. She knew she had come there. She had to make sure that John's little one night stand knew that's all she was. That John was hers and Missy was nothing but a slut that he had sex with once well twice. She looked again and saw Missy in the hotel gift shop. She walked in and headed over to where Missy was looking.

"Missy, right? John's former assistant." Liz said walking up.

"Yes." Missy said turning to see Liz standing there. "Mrs. Cena, can I help you with something?"

"Actually you can. You can stay away from my husband." Liz said to her.

"Mrs. Cena, there is nothing between him and me."

"Maybe not but I need to talk to you. Can you come outside?"

"Sure." Missy replied following her out. She had her hand on her cell phone because she had no idea what Liz wanted. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I know that you and my husband slept together a few weeks ago." Liz said as they sat down. "I feel I should tell you that you were only a one night stand to him. He doesn't love you. He loves me and our child."

Liz knew that she was making her point from the look on Missy's face. She had to hide her smile.

"Mrs. Cena, I know you and John are having a baby and I get that you will be together. There is nothing between him and me." Missy said standing up.

"Except your baby." Liz replied stopping Missy from walking away. "I know you're pregnant and I know its John."

Liz smiled a little as she leaned over and grabbed Missy's arm before whispering to her. "If you want that baby safe, then you tell no one especially John, that he is the father. You tell them that someone else is."

"Please let me go." Missy said to her.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" Liz squeezed her arm a little to make her point. "You tell no one who the real father of that baby is. I will not hesitate to make you have a little accident down some stairs or have a random car hit you. I will do whatever I have to do to keep my husband and my marriage. He is mine. You are nothing but a whore he took to bed twice. You were a good fuck to him that's it. He told me that himself. He said you were nothing but good sex. He doesn't care about you. He needed sex and you were apparently more than willing. You are nothing but a cheap slut. I'm who he wants. Do you understand? You will tell no one."

"Yes." Missy whispered holding in her tears. She wondered if John had told her about what happened between them and he really thought that she was a slut and she was just sex to him. "I get it."

"Good. Then stay away from him." Liz got up and started to walk away. "Have a nice night."

Liz smiled to herself as she walked away. She knew Missy got her point. She hoped she had made Missy think that John didn't want her and that he was only using her for sex. That he really thought she was a cheap slut.

Missy quickly made her way to the elevator and up to Ted's floor. She needed to be away from everyone to get her emotions under control. She knew if she went to her and Amelia's room like this Amelia would go kill Liz and John. And Missy couldn't let that happened no matter how much she hated Liz at this moment and she still loved John even if he did think she was a cheat slut.

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

John sat on the balcony of his hotel room trying to digest the information that he'd just found out. Missy was pregnant with Ted's child. Suddenly it all made sense why she'd asked for a transfer. His mind raced back to that afternoon in catering. The exact moment when his heart broke.

_*****FlashBack*****_

_Randy, John, and Adam were sitting in catering talking about the events of the past few weeks. Adam and Randy were asking John about how his talk with Missy had gone._

"_I cornered her in front of DiBiase's locker room and she told me to leave it alone. She was in the middle of the ring after the show so lost in her own thought. I went there to clear my own head. She started to leave but I wouldn't let her. I told her if she could tell me that she didn't love me, I would let it go. She didn't. One thing lead to another and….." he said with a smile on his face._

"_IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RING?" Randy asked._

"_I did that." Adam said smirking._

"_Yeah but this wasn't televised on national tv." John said laughing. Adam smiled and laughed. His smile got even wider as he saw Lauren and Janess walking toward them laughing._

"_There are the most beautiful women in the WWE." He said kissing Janessa as she made him scoot over to sit down. "What have you ladies been up to today?" _

"_Shopping." Lauren said giving Randy a kiss._

_Across catering he saw Missy talking to Brett and Ted. Amelia walked up and told her something and she smiled and nodded. She walked with Amelia across catering and was bumped into by Evan Bourne knocking her bag to the floor. The contents spilled all over the place. A bottle of pills rolled across the floor and landed at Randy's feet. He bent down to pick them up and looked at her after reading the label._

"_Prenatal vitamins?" he said looking at her. She had her eyes cast down toward the floor. "Missy are these yours?" She nodded. Everyone looked back at John._

"_Are…..are you pregnant?" She didn't answer. "Who's the father?"_

"_I am." Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and looked up at Ted as he grabbed Missy's arm gently and asked her if she was okay. She nodded and grabbed the rest of her things and quickly walked away._

_*******End of Flashback******_

He had to talk to her. He had to figure this out. Had she really slept with Ted while they were trying to build something together? He knew she loved him and that she was probably freaked out by the situation with Liz. But none of that mattered to him. He had to talk to her and figure out a way for them to be together. He came in off the balcony and walked out of his room in search of her.

Missy arrived at Ted's hotel room after her confrontation with Liz. She knew now that keeping the fact that John was the baby's father a secret was a good idea. She couldn't and wouldn't risk the life of her baby. She knocked on the door and waited for him to open it.

"Hey Bella." He said letting her in. He could tell she was upset about something. "What's going on?"

She didn't' say anything she just sat down on the bed in the room. He closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat beside her.

"You know you can tell me anything." He whispered as he put his arm around her. He could tell she was crying now. "Is this about John and the baby?"

"Yes." She answered quietly.

"Bella it will work out."

"Liz cornered me in the lobby. She knows about the baby and that it's John. She threatened me. She said she would make sure I fell down some stairs or a car hit me if I told him about the baby."

"She threatened you?" Ted said with some anger. "We are telling John right now."

"I can't. I can't risk my baby."

"What else?" He knew her too well to know something else was going on.

"She said that I was nothing but a whore that John took to bed twice. That he told her that he didn't care about me. He was only using me for sex. That he thought I was cheap slut. That I was nothing but good sex to him."

"Bella, John wouldn't say that." Ted knew him well enough to know that John wouldn't say that about anyone let alone to Missy. "He does love you. I know that."

"I just don't want to think about it anymore." She whispered. She was tired of keeping the fact that John was the baby's father a secret. She was tired of Liz's threatens against her and the baby. She just wanted to forget about things.

Before she could stop herself, she leaned forward and kissed him. They were friends and he always understood her feelings on everything. Even when they were dating, it was like they were in sync. But after dating for three months, both realized that they were more like friends than anything else.

Ted was shocked when she leaned forward and kissed him. He knew how much she was in love with John and how she hated that everything was so messed up. That she was keeping the baby a secret from him but she was doing it to protect the baby. Liz had told her in no certain terms if she told John he was the father, she would make sure that Missy lost the baby. All of it was starting to stress her out so much and he figured she needed some comfort from him.

She felt him kiss her back. She moved to where she was standing in front of him. She slowly let her blue sundress fall to the floor. She moved closer to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Make me forget everything." She whispered to him. "Make love to me."

He moved forward to kiss her and then pulled her into his lap. He began kissing her neck. He took her hands and gently directed them to the button on his jeans. She got the hint and started undoing his button. He could feel himself getting aroused by the touch of her fingertips so close to him. He could feel her hands slide up his stomach and reach under his shirt. In an instant she had reached her hands back and grabbed his butt. He smiled remembering what a wild girl she could be.

When she squeezed his butt again he pulled his pants off and let them fall to the floor. He pushed her on the bed and leaned into her, close enough to kiss. He stared at her intently and traced his eyes up and down her body. She was still so beautiful to him. He began to kiss her skin. Her fingers were busy as well as they went over the muscular divisions in his body. He breathed in the smell of Japanese Cherry Blossom. He smiled against her skin because he remembered the scent so well. She had always worn it.

She grabbed his face and kissed it. She tasted so good. He wanted her even more. It was difficult to pull and separate his lips from hers. "I need you so bad." She choked. His body was yearning for hers. He couldn't wait any longer. He went back up to her neck and kissed her. She let out a soft moan. She needed that kiss as much as he did. His hands cupped over her breast.

He stuck two fingers inside her body & explored her ocean floor. She moaned uncontrollably as he went back and forth, back and forth. She cried out his name. He wriggled himself around a little bit more. She grabbed the bed frame and held on for dear life. She pointed at him and motioned for him to come back up and take her. Missy shivered as soon as he slide his way into her. He moved in slowly. When she had a good hold of him he plunged into her. She grunted. He plunged in again, rocking back and forth inside of her. She let out a sound like she wanted to scream but someone had taken the air out of her lungs.

He went faster. He wanted to be completely inside of her. She moaned his name and grabbed onto him as tightly as she could. He heard her call out his name again which only made him want to go even faster and even harder than before. The beads of sweat dripping down his face were telling him something he didn't want to hear. He couldn't keep that pace up for much longer. She didn't seem to mind. He was still inside her and relatively capable. He pulled back and kissed her slowly. He moved around in her as slowly as their kiss. Every time he moved he made her sing. He knew their night was coming to an end but he didn't want it to. That's when he felt it. He started to speed up from this already insane pace. Missy could feel it too as she braced herself for the grande finale. His body shivered came inside her. He held to her for dear life. They both laid there for a minute, just holding each other.

He didn't remember falling asleep but he did remember waking up. He looked over and saw Missy curled up next to him. She looked so cute as she slept. He pinched her to get her attention.

"Hey!" She smiled.

He smiled back. "Sorry. Just wanted to see if you were awake."

I am now." She said.

He pulled her closer to him and threw his arm around her shoulder. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good. Thank you." She said kissing him. "Thank you for being here for me."

"Always Bella." He smiled. He knew she was in love with John and what happened between them just now was comfort sex nothing more.

Amelia had walked through the halls of the hotel frantic to find Missy for the last few hours. She hadn't been able to find her since the incident at the arena. She'd sent her a million text messages and called her a few times but none of them were answered. She went to the hotel room and sighed flopping back on her bed. She was worried about her. She had never been like this before and it made her nervous. She heard a knock on the door and hoped it was Missy and that she'd just forgotten her key again. She guessed it was her pregnancy brain setting in. She opened the door and was staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. The eyes that so long ago made her melt. And still did.

"Hey Brett, what's up?" she said trying to act as cool as possible. In the past two weeks that they had worked together, she had felt those old feeling starting to creep up again. Something she was hoping to avoid. But he wasn't making it easy. He had been sending her flowers and text messages to let her know that he was thinking of her. He told her everyday how beautiful she was and how much he loved her.

"I was just coming to see if you'd found Miss yet." She shook her head and walked back into the room sitting on her bed. She rubbed her hands over her face and started to cry. He walked over to the bed and sat down beside her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. He hated to see her cry. He always had. "Ame, please don't cry. I'm sure she's okay." He said rubbing her back softly with one hand and pulling her face up to look at him. He gently rubbed his thumb down her cheek, wiping the tears from her face. She fought the shiver that was welling up inside her. He had always been able to do that to her. To make her crazy with just a touch. But she couldn't let him know. It was different now.

"She's just so vulnerable right now. She has a lot going on in her head. With what Liz said to her and then everyone finding out she was pregnant the way they did. I just hope she's okay." She said softly.

"You guys have always had such a close bond. I'm sure you'll hear from her anytime now. She wouldn't want to worry you." He said his voice almost a whisper. His fingers brushed some hair out of her face and she shivered again. She didn't have time to react before he bent his head down and pressed his lips to hers. Electricity seemed to run through her body and she felt herself wrap her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. She pushed him away when she felt his lips trace down her jaw line and graze her neck. She got up from the bed and walked over to the door opening it.

"I think you should go." She said, her breathing still a little heavier than normal. He sat there for a minute before he nodded his head and walked to the door. He looked at her and put his arm around her waist pulling her to him and kissing her again before he walked out of the room and down the hallway without another word. She stood there for after she'd closed the door and leaned her forehead against it. Being in his arms and kissing him hadn't been what she'd expected to happen. But her resolve was beginning to weaken a little and she wasn't sure how long she could keep denying her feelings for him.

Please Reivew!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. We are a great team. Love to write with you girl!

* * *

Chapter 13:

John knocked on Ted's hotel room door. He had to talk to Missy. He had to tell her that he didn't care that she was pregnant with Ted's baby. He didn't care that he was having a baby with Liz. All he cared about was that he loved her. He knew she loved him too. He knew if he could just talk to her, he could convince her that this, the two of them together was right. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he looked at it. It was a text from Liz.

**Hey Johnny, just wanted to say goodnight. The baby and I love you.**

He responded back that he would be there for the baby but that he didn't love her. The door to Ted's room still hadn't opened so he knocked again. This time he heard shuffling inside and the anxiety in the pit of his stomach grew. The door swung open and Ted stood there in a pair of sweat pants, his hair still wet from a shower.

"Is Missy here?" John asked looking past Ted into the room. He could see the rumpled bed sheets and a few articles of clothing scattered on the floor. The smell of sex lingered in the air and mixed with steam. It was obvious that Ted had sex with someone. It didn't full register that that someone was Missy until she emerged from the bathroom wearing Ted's t shirt with her hair wrapped in a towel. The anxiety he'd been feeling before was replaced with bubbling hurt and anger. His eyes stayed on Missy who looked away, flashes of hurt flashing in her own eyes.

"I'll let you guys talk." Ted said grabbing his cell phone and walking out onto the balcony.

John looked at her as she stood in the doorway. She stood there with her arms crossed on her chest and looked at the floor.

"What do you want John?" she said looking at him.

"I was coming to find you so we could talk but I see know you were otherwise engaged." He said a little sharply. "I can't believe you had sex with him again." She looked down at the floor again.

"Why would you care?" she said back a little harshly. He looked at her, the air leaving his lungs a little.

"We've been through this. I love you. And I know you love me too. Or I thought you did. How could you sleep with him again when you knew…..you knew how I felt about you? How I still feel about you."

She looked at him, searching his eyes for some sign that what he was saying to her was true. And she saw it, a flash of the John she'd fallen in love with. That hurt her to the core. Could Liz have been lying to her? Could John really love her? She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. It didn't matter, she had to stay away from him. For the sake of their baby.

"And I told you to let it go. Let me go John. It's the best thing for everyone." She said turning back to the room. He caught her arm and turned her around to face him.

"Is that really what you want? DO you really want to walk away from us completely?" She looked into his eyes trying desperately to fight the tears she felt threatening to fall. She leaned forward and kissed him gently on the lips pulling away before he could deepen it.

"That's the way it has to be." She said stepping into the room and closing the door. She stood there for a few minutes before she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around hugging Ted. He held her running her hands through her hair.

"I talked to Mama. I told her about you and Melly being here. She'd invited you guys to come with us when we have our next break. Maybe it will do you good to get away from all of this for a few days." She nodded her head in agreement. Some time away from John and this whole situation was exactly what she needed to clear her head.

Missy headed back to her room after she got dressed. She knew Amelia would be worried. She also wanted to talk to her about going to Mississippi. She took out her key and opened the door. She found Amelia on the bed.

"Missy, where have you been?" Amelia asked getting up and hugging her friend. "Oh my god, you had sex. Did you sleep with John again?"

"No." She replied sitting down. "Everything is so messed up. I don't know what to do anymore."

"What's going on?"

"Liz talked to me in the hotel lobby. She said that John told her I was just a whore he took to bed and that he didn't care about me. I was nothing but sex to him."

"Do you think he said that?" Amelia honestly couldn't believe he would say that but you never could tell about people.

"I don't know. It's not just that. She said if I told him or anyone who the baby's father was, she would make sure I fell down some stairs or a car hit me."

"She threatened you and the baby?" Amelia wanted to find Liz and kick her butt.

"Yes." Missy sighed. "I told her I wouldn't say anything to anyone."

"Missy. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I left the lobby and headed to Ted's room. I need to get myself together." She got up and walked to the window. "But of course I got upset over everything and ended up having sex with him."

"You had sex with Ted?" Amelia laughed.

"Yes. Then John showed up at the door. He looked so hurt when he saw me." She looked down at the ground. "I hated it. I hate that I'm keeping this from him, I hate that she is making me. I hate that I love him so much and I can't be with him. I hate that he thinks I cheated on him. He probably does think I'm a whore now."

"I can't see him ever thinking you're a whore. He loves you and that's why he was hurt." Amelia said sitting down on the bed. "Missy, maybe if you tell John the truth, he can help with Liz."

"I can't risk the baby." Missy said sitting down beside her. "I need to get away from things. To go somewhere and clear my head."

"Okay, take some time." Amelia knew that a vacation would probably help Missy.

"Ted and Brett's mom invited us to Mississippi." Missy smiled. "Come with me."

"I don't know. Brett still has feelings for me." Amelia wasn't' sure being near Brett was the best thing.

"So, you still have feelings for him. Come with me, please." Missy begged. "Mel, please. I need you there."

Amelia sighed before looking at her friend. She knew how much everything was hurting Missy. She was heartbroken over John having a baby with Liz. She was having his baby and couldn't tell him for the risk. She was Missy's best friend and she needed to be there for her.

"Alright. I will come with you." Amelia said.

"Yay! Thank you." Missy replied with an inward smile. She secretly had wanted Amelia to get back with Brett since they broke up.

"So, are you hungry after your comfort sex with Ted and your talk with John?"

"Yeah. Let's order room service." Missy laughed. They ordered some food and got comfortable to watch a movie.

John walked into the restaurant in the hotel and spotted Adam, Randy and Chris sitting there. He walked over and sat down. Adam looked over at him and could tell by the look on his face that things with Missy were not going as he'd hoped. They'll all been a little shocked when she'd dropped the prenatal vitamins and Ted had announced that he was the father of her baby.

"You alright man?" Randy asked.

"She was wearing his clothes. I can't believe that shit. He came out of the shower looking all smug." John said slamming his head down on the table.

"Calm down, take a breath and tell us what the hell you're talking about." Adam said grabbing a fry off his plate. John took a breath and sighed. The waitress came over and he asked her for a glass of ice tea. Everyone looked at him waiting for him to explain his sudden outburst when he'd come into the room and sat down at the table with them.

"I went to find Missy and she was with him again. They were in his room coming out of the shower together. I can't believe she slept with him again. I was going to tell her that it didn't matter. None of it. Not that she was having a baby with Ted. Not that I'm having a baby with Liz. None of it. And then he opened the door and it was apparent what they'd been doing." He said.

"Missy slept with Ted?" Chris asked a little shocked

"Yeah. I can't believe she would do that when she knows how I feel about her."

"Aren't you still married?" Randy asked.

"And your point would be?" John replied.

"That you shouldn't be mad at her. You are still committed to another woman and you're having a baby with her." Adam said.

"So?"

"So you can't get pissed at her for finding something to occupy her time until you're a free man. She needs time to process this and by their own admission, she is having a baby with him." Randy said.

"Is that really your advice?" Chris asked. "That's bullshit. If you want her, then you have to fight for her. You have to make sure that she knows that you love her and want her. Do whatever you have to do."

John looked at him and then he looked over at Randy and Adam.

"Is that what you did with Amelia?" Chris sighed. He knew he'd fucked things up with her and he'd been miserable since he'd managed to run her off. He was miserable but his heart was guarded.

"What happened with Amelia is none of your business." Chris said sharply.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It looks like she's moved on." Chris looked at them like they were crazy. Amelia was his girl and given enough time, she would forget about the way he treated her before and they would have their second chance.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You didn't know that she's been getting very chummy with Brett DiBiase? Didn't they have a past together?" Adam asked looking over at Randy.

"Yeah. From what Ted told me and Cody, they were pretty serious when they were in college. She's his assistant now. But you know that's what happens when you treat a girl like shit and then tell her that the sex you had with her didn't mean anything. She tends to move on pretty quickly." Chris looked over at Randy and reached for his wallet throwing a couple of bills on the table. He got up and left.

Adam looked over at John who had calmed down a little taking in the advice of his friends. He knew he shouldn't be angry with her. And in truth he wasn't really. He was more hurt than anything else. They had been trying to build something together and now it looked like all hope of that was gone.

Ted sat on his bed absently looking at the TV. He couldn't believe that he'd had sex with Missy. It wasn't like he'd planned it. Or even that he was in love with her. He just hated to see her hurting. He hated that she was crying. And he hated that Liz was such a mega bitch. He was too much of a gentleman to hit a woman though. His mind flashed to Kara. He hadn't really spoken to her since she'd switched places with Missy and started working with John. He'd loved her since the day he met her in college and hadn't been the same since they broke up. He'd been secretly hoping that once she got there and they started working together, things would change and they would be able to get back what they once had. Now he wasn't sure what would happen between them. Word of Missy's pregnancy had spread like wildfire throughout the whole roster and he'd seen her in catering once. She wouldn't even look at him. He looked up as the door opened and saw his brother walked into the room looking happier than he'd seen him in a long time.

"What's got you in such a good mood?"

"I kissed Amelia. God, it felt like old times." Brett said flopping back on his bed.

"Mama invited them home with us for a few days. You'll have your chance to work on getting her back. You know Mama always loved her."

Brett smiled a little. This was his chance to get Amelia back. They would be there alone without anyone else except Ted and Missy. But it would be easy to get away and have some time. He had to think and plan what he wanted to do. This was his chance to finally get the girl of his dreams.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Chapter 14:

Ted drove down the streets of Clinton, his mind clearing for the first time in a few days. Missy was in her own personal hell. He hadn't known what made him step up in catering that day and say that he was the father of her baby. She'd looked incredibly scared when John had asked her who the father was. He hadn't even thought about what he was doing or how fucked up everything would be once the words came out of his mouth. John wanted to punch his face in and Kara wouldn't even look at him. He sighed and glanced over at Missy. She was his friend and she'd needed his help. That was all that mattered. She looked like she was lost in her own thoughts at the moment and he hoped that this vacation away from everything could help her get things figured out. He cast his eyes back up to the rearview mirror and smiled slightly at the sight of Amelia and Brett stealing glances at each other.

He was really hoping that Amelia would realize just how much Brett did love her and give him another chance. They'd been so in love with each other before and he thought that maybe-just maybe- coming home would bring them closer together. They brought out the best in each other. Kind of like Missy and Cena did. It was so completely obvious that she was in love with him. Even if she was trying so hard to convince herself that being without him was the right thing to do. He had to figure out a way to fix it. A way to fix all of their problems so that everyone could have their happy ending. Why did happily ever after only have to happen if fairy tales? Why couldn't they happen in real life?

Missy rested her head against the back of the seat, her headphones in her ears. She was looking forward to getting away for a few days and clearing her head. If only she could get John off her mind. The hurt in his eyes when he'd seen her wearing Ted's t shirt broke her heart. He'd told her that he loved her. Liz told her that he didn't. She didn't know what to believe anymore. She couldn't even trust her own heart. Her heart was telling her that she belonged with John. That they fit together like to halves of a whole. But her head was telling her that Liz's threats weren't just threats and that she would make good on them if Missy didn't just walk away. Her hand rested on her stomach for a moment. At least there was one part of John that she would always have with her. Even if they could never be together again.

Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out looking at the screen. It was John. How she wished that she was strong enough to just answer the phone and tell him everything. That she was pregnant with his baby and that she hadn't told him sooner because his bat shit crazy wife had threatened to make sure she miscarried if she did. She instead hit the ignore button and put the phone in her pocket. She shifted in her seat and looked behind her at her best friend. She was glad that Amelia was there to help her through this. And she was glad that Amelia was facing the demons from her own past.

Amelia sat in the backseat trying to focus on her phone. She looked over at Brett and sighed to herself. She couldn't get that kiss out of her mind. It had been so amazing. And it had made the feelings that she'd been trying to push out of her mind come back up with a vengeance. She'd been so hurt when she saw him in bed with her roommate and she wasn't sure at the time that she could forgive him. But now she wasn't so sure. She'd been so in love with him before and she'd never really gotten over him. She had just about decided to put her heart on the line again. Because she was in way too deep just to walk away. She needed to wait though. This trip wasn't about her, it was about helping Missy get her mind off of John. And that wasn't going to be an easy feat.

Brett stared out the opposite window racking his brain about what he was going to do for Amelia in this trip home. He knew he had to do something to prove to her that he did love her and he wanted to be with her. But he couldn't figure out what that was. It had to be something big. Something so monumental that she just couldn't refuse him anymore. He looked over at her again and smiled to himself. This trip home was going to change everything between them. He could feel it. She would be his again soon.

John sighed in frustration that Missy wasn't picking up her phone. He knew she had gone on a vacation to get away from things. His lawyer told him that the divorce was still on and would be final even if Liz didn't sign the papers. A judge was already ready to rule in John's favor. Liz would get alimony and child support and they would share custody of the baby.

"What's wrong,Johnny?" Liz asked walking up.

"Nothing. What do you want?" He asked her. "And how did you get in my house?"

"I used the key." She held up the one she had found under the mat. "We need to talk about things."

"There is nothing to talk about. The divorce will be final soon. You will get alimony and child support. We will share custody of the baby."

"You really want your child raised in a broken home?"

"Liz, I don't love you and I don't want to be with you. We share a child that's it. Nothing more."

"What's so important that you want to be rid of me?"

"I'm in love with someone else. I'm sorry."

"You really want that little whore. Please, she is screwing DiBiase and having his kid. Why would you want her?"

"She isn't a whore. You don't even know her."

"I know you fucked her in the ring. I saw you. We aren't divorce yet and you're screwing her."

"Liz, we aren't going to be together. Nothing is going to change that." He walked over and took the key from her. "I'm sorry. You should leave."

Liz didn't say anything else. She just walked out. She wasn't ready to give up yet. She still had something else to play. She pulled out her cell phone and made a call. She was going to need some help with this one.

John sat there on the couch after Liz left and stared absently at the tv. He wished she would just talk to him. He thought back to the conversation that he'd just had with Liz. He was looking forward to the day that he would no longer have to deal with her. And then he remembered the baby and he cringed. It wasn't the baby that he hated. It was the idea that Liz would be the baby's mother. How he wished deep down in his heart that Missy was the one having his baby. He never thought he could ever hate Ted. But a part of him did. It was no secret how much he loved Missy and for Ted to go behind his back and sleep with her was unbelievable. He sent a text to Randy about the details of the engagement party. He was looking forward to being there for his best friend. He had never seen him so happy in his life. He would be that happy with Missy one day. He just had to get her to talk to him first.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Ted and Missy sat in the swing on the back porch at his parents' house. Brett and Amelia had gone out. Brett was going to surprise her and recreate their first date. Ted looked over at Missy who he could tell was deep in thought.

"So, what's on your mind?" He asked her.

"Everything." She laughed a little. "I don't know what to do. A part of me says I'm making a mistake not telling John about the baby. But the part that believes Liz will hurt me and the baby, says to keep it to myself."

"It's a difficult situation, Bella." He replied.

"What made you stand up and say you were the father?"

"I don't know. I saw your face when everyone found out. You looked so scared. I wanted to help you."

"Well thanks." She smiled before sighing.

"Bella, I want to help you. I will say I'm the baby's father if you want that."

"Ted, you know I'm a horrible liar. That day if you hadn't said you were the father, I would have told the truth probably."

"I know you're afraid of Liz. But you love John and I know he loves you. He wanted to kill me when I said I was the father. He wanted it to be him."

"I know. I want to tell him and be with him."

"Then you should."

"I can't risk Liz doing something to my baby. Plus he is still married and she is having his baby."

"But he doesn't love her."

"But he is married to her and they are having a baby. I can't mess with that. I'm not going to cause a child to be without a father."

"Bella, listen to yourself. That is what you're doing. You are leaving your child without its father. You are too nice and sweet. You need to fight for what you want. If you want John and I know you do, and then fight for him. Tell him he is the father and let him decide what he wants and I'm betting it will be you."

"How do you know he will choose me and our baby instead of his wife and that baby?"

"Because he doesn't love her. He wants out of that marriage and the divorce will be final soon. He loves you and he wants you. He doesn't care that Liz is carrying his baby, he doesn't care that you are carrying my baby, well as everyone believes. He wants you regardless."

"I wish I was stronger. That I could just tell John the truth but the fear of what Liz will do just terrifies me." She said crying a little.

He sighed and moved to hug her. He knew that she wasn't as strong as Amelia or any of the other girls. She was sweet and she always wanted to do what she thought was the right thing even if that mean giving up something she wanted.

"So what about you and Kara?" She asked drying her tears. "Have you spoken with her?"

"No. She doesn't want to speak to me since she thinks we slept together and are having a baby."

"I'm sorry. I never meant to cause problems for you." She replied. Once again she was coming between two people who wanted to be together.

"Bella, it's not your fault. I told everyone I was the father of your baby."

"But you love Kara. I know that. I've always known that. You should make her talk to you."

"Why is it you can give everyone else good advice but you can't take the advice?" He laughed.

"I don't know because I'm me." She laughed as he hugged her.

"Bella, tell John the truth. Tell him that you love him and that it's his baby."

"Will you tell Kara that you love her and that this isn't your baby?"

"How about we make deal? You tell John and I will tell Kara. We deserve to be happy with the people we love."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning."

"You too." He smiled as she headed in.

He hoped she would tell John the truth. Missy was a great girl who deserved everything in life and hopefully she would get it. Hopefully they all would.

Brett looked over in the passenger seat and smiled to himself. She had no idea what he had in store for her. He'd talked to Missy shortly after they had gotten there to help him figure out what he could do for Amelia. And that's when she had told him about how Amelia had talked about their first date. That's when the idea came to him. He made all the plans and then he'd asked her if she'd go out with him. To his surprise, she didn't say no and that made him even more nervous. Which seemed kind of fitting. It made the feel of recreating that first date so much more real. He pulled into a secluded section of the park complete with a gazebo and stopped the car. Amelia looked over at him and smiled a little. He got out of the car and walked around to the back of the car and opened the trunk pulling out a picnic basket and a blanket. He walked around to Amelia's side of the car and held his hand out to her and she took it. They walked over to a little patch of grass and Brett spread out the blanket. He sat the picnic basket down and looked up at her. He was hoping that she would like this. She had to.

Amelia sat down on the blanket and smiled to herself. Their first date had been so romantic. He'd made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Pepsi and they'd had a midnight picnic in the middle of campus. It was still one of the best dates of her life. She looked over at him and smiled again realizing that he was trying to recreate that moment for her. She laughed a little when he pulled the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Pepsis out of the basket and handed one to her. She looked over at this man that she had been so crazy about all those years before and finally gave in to the feelings that she had been trying to push out of her mind all along. She had loved Brett so much once and she was tired of fighting the fact that she still did.

"You look beautiful today." He said breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Thanks. You look great too." She said with a sudden burst of nervousness. She was quiet for a few minutes and he looked at her afraid that she wasn't enjoying this as much as he thought.

"Ame, is something wrong?" She didn't say a word. She put the sandwich down and looked over at him. She wasn't sure what to say to him next.

"What's going on between us Brett?" He looked at her and put his own sandwich down before leaning over and brushing some hair out of her face. She shivered a little at the feel of his fingers gently brushing her face and he smiled.

"I told you before that I was determined to get you back. Hurting you like I did was the worst mistake that I could have ever made. We lost six years together. We could have been married by now with a bunch of babies but I had to fuck that all up. Now I'm just trying to prove to you that I love you as much now as I did back then. I never stopped loving you." They sat there looking at each other for a few minutes, his fingers never fully leaving her face. She could hear the sincerity in his voice and see the depth of his feeling reflecting back at her. He did love her. Without warning, the skies opened up with a sudden thunder storm causing them both to scramble to the cover of the gazebo. They sat there for a moment laughing. This really was like their first date all over again. When the rain had slacked up some, he held his hand out to her again and she took it. "Come on, let's go hang out at my place."

Please Reivew!


	16. Chapter 16

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. We are an awesome team. I love writing with you.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome

* * *

A few days later everyone was in Tampa for the engagement party. Liz arrived at the hotel where the engagement party for Lauren and Randy. She wasn't really invited but she wasn't taking the chance that John would talk to Missy and find out the truth. She walked into the hotel and toward the ballroom. She saw Missy talking to Kara in the hallway. She had to make sure that Missy was sticking to Ted being the father.

"Kara, can I speak with Missy?" She said walking up to them.

"Sure, Mrs. Cena." Kara said politely and quickly walked away. She didn't like Liz at all. Something was off with her.

"Can I help you with something Mrs. Cena?" Missy asked her. She didn't want to be near her at all.

"I just wanted to make sure that you were staying away from my husband and sticking to the story that Ted is the father of your baby."

"I haven't told John yet but I'm going too." Missy replied. She had decided in Mississippi to tell John everything. "He has the right to know that he is the father."

Liz grabbed Missy's arm and moved closer to her. "Listen to me you stupid whore. You will not tell him anything. I thought I made it clear what would happen if you did. Did you forget?"

"I didn't forget but I'm tired of keeping the fact that John is the father a secret. He needs to know and then he can decide what he wants." Missy tried to pull away from her.

Liz tightened her grip on Missy's arm. "I thought you were smarter than that. You really want to risk your baby. Really what kind of mother are you? Is fucking my husband more important than your baby."

"No, my baby is the most important thing and I want my child to have a father."

"Then let Ted be the father. I want you to stay away from my husband." She squeezed Missy's arm a little more to make her point. "This is your last warning you stupid whore. John doesn't want you or love you. He wants me. You are nothing but a whore. You fucked my husband twice that doesn't mean anything. He only got you pregnant because you weren't careful. Now, go have that baby with Ted and leave John where he belongs. Do you understand me, whore?"

Liz moved a little causing Missy to lose her balance and fall down the three stairs nearby. Liz smiled as she saw the scene. She looked around making sure no one was around and made her way toward the ballroom.

Brett and Ted got off the elevator and headed toward the ballroom where the engagement party was being held. Both of them were flying high because they were well on their way to having their women back. Ted smiled as he thought about the conversation that he and Kara had when he'd gotten back. Somehow she had gotten roses sent to her with a card telling her the truth. He smiled. He'd have to thank Missy for that. Brett was pretty sure that he and Amelia could make things work again but they hadn't really talked about anything since they'd confessed their love for each other. They were almost at the door of the ballroom when they came across a woman lying on the floor crying. As they got closer, they realized it was Missy.

"Miss, what is it?" Brett said kneeling in front of her.

"It hurts. It hurts so bad." She sobbed as she held on to her stomach.

"Come on Bella. Let's get you to the hospital." Ted said as he scooped her up and carried her toward the exit. He looked back over his shoulder and yelled to his brother. "Get Melly and let's go."

Amelia looked around hoping she would catch sight of Jay. She had to thank him. If it wasn't for him, things never would have gone the way they had when she'd gone back to Brett's house. She smiled as the memories came flooding back to her mind.

***Flashback*****

They walked into Brett's house and she sigh nervously. She hadn't been to his house since a few days before they broke up and she was a little nervous about what the night held for them. She shivered slightly against the chill that hung in the air. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"You should change out of those wet clothes. Here, let me get you one of my t shirts and you can go into the bathroom and change." She nodded. He disappeared and came back a few minutes later with a T shirt. She took it and walked into the bathroom pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She knew Missy was going through her own stuff but she really needed to talk to someone. She called the only other person she could think of that knew about her situation and her feelings for Brett.

"Hello?"

"Jay, its Amelia. I'm sorry to call you so late but I needed some advice."

"So I take it your date with Brett is going well?" Jay smirked as he leaned against the counter in his kitchen. He didn't mind talking to Amelia. It was because of her and the advice that she'd given him that he'd finally gotten the girl he'd been in love with. He considered her a close friend and he would always be there for her.

"It was sweet. He recreated our first date. It started to rain and now we're back at his place. I don't know what to do Jay. My heart is telling me to forgive him but my gut is telling me that so much has happened and I don't know what to do."

"Six years is a long time to hold a grudge Mel. Either you love him or you don't. A wise woman once told me that you can't sit back and let the what ifs get you. If you don't tell him how you feel, you're never going to get everything straightened out. Follow your heart and do what feels right."

She laughed a little as Jay parroted her words back to her. She looked at herself in the mirror and knew what she had to do. She thanked Jay and hung the phone up walking out of the bathroom in Brett's shirt. He looked up at her and quickly looked away. She looked way better in his shirt than he ever had. And he wanted nothing more than to walk over to her and take her to his bedroom and rekindle what they had so long ago. But he couldn't rush things. They'd made some progress tonight and if he pushed her, he was afraid that she'd run the other way again.

"I'm kind of tired. Can we just go to sleep?" she asked. He nodded and they walked into his bedroom. She walked over to one side of the bed and pulled the covers back before sliding in and clinging to the side of the bed for dear life. She was afraid if she turned over, her feelings would get the best of her and she would give in to what she was fighting against. He climbed in beside her and turned over the light whispering good night softly as she laid there on his side of the bed. She shifted in her sleep and rested her hand on his chest. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him, his eyes pleading with her to forgive him.

"Sorry, I'll move my hand." His hand covered hers and she felt heat run through her at the contact. She did still have feelings for him. That much she couldn't deny.

"No it's okay. Leave it. I don't mind." He whispered softly. He leaned in and tucked some hair behind her ear before crashing his lips into hers. It felt like old times. He pulled back a little and rested his forehead against hers.

"Ame, I…." She put her fingers to his lips interrupting him. She kissed him again letting his tongue slip past her lips. She shifted in bed a little so that she was leaned over him a little. She broke away long enough to pull the t shirt she had borrowed from him the night before over her head. He propped himself up against the head board and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her again, this time with more intensity. He left a trail of kisses down her neck and along the tops of her breasts. Her fingers were tangled in his short brown hair as he worked over her skin. A soft moan escaped her lips as he flipped them over so that he was on top of her. He smiled down at her. He'd waited six years to make love to her again and he was going to show her exactly how much she meant to him. She moaned again as his fingers pulled the fabric of her lace panties down her legs. He gently ran his fingers up and down her thighs and she bit her lip. He had always known how to drive her crazy with desire. He knew her body so well and how to make her respond to him the way he wanted. He could make her weak in the knees with just a kiss and bring her close to the edge with just a touch.

His tongue made soft circles on her skin and she tangled her fingers in his hair again when he flicked it inside of her. He pulled himself up so he could look into her eyes. He saw the spark of what had burned so brightly before. He kissed her again as he flipped them over so she was straddling him. He moaned in pleasure and propped him up against the head board as she began to ride him slowly. Amelia had always been a little bit of a seductress and that was never more evident than at that moment. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back in awe of this woman that he loved.

Her moans caused him to open his eyes at look at her. Her skin was pink and sweaty and she was biting her lip. She opened her eyes as she felt his finger tips dance over her breasts and down her sides and come to rest on her hips. He kissed his way up her neck again claiming her lips. He rested his forehead against hers as they climaxed together. She rolled over to the side after a few minutes and laid her head on his chest.

"I love you Amelia." He said his breathing beginning to return to normal. She looked up at him and knew that he was telling her the truth.

"I love you too." She answered honestly. He kissed her temple and she rested her head on his chest again. His fingers traced small circles on her side and she soon fell asleep.

*****End Flashback******

She smiled as she saw Jay standing by the drink table with Gail. He spotted her and walked over to her and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and pulled back to smile at him.

"So, how did the rest of your vacation go?"

"Great. We made progress." She said smiling. He looked at her and noticed that there was something different about her. There was a twinkle in her eyes.

"You had sex." She blushed and nodded as he laughed. The rest of the conversation was cut short when Brett came running up to her.

"Ame, you…..you have to come with me. It's Missy."

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Jay ran over to Adam, Janessa, Randy, Lauren and John. He knew that they would want to know about Missy being rushed to the hospital.

"Um….guys. Ted is taking Missy to the hospital. That's all I know." Everyone looked at John who stood there for a moment his heart secretly breaking. He hated the fact that she was having a baby with Ted. But he never wanted any harm to come to her. Janessa walked toward the coat room to get everyone's coats so that they could go. John looked over at Jay and put his hand on his shoulder secretly thanking him for letting him know what was going on. Randy and Adam followed close behind him each of them secretly praying that Missy would be okay. For her own sake and for John's.

Liz was walking back to the party after her talk with Missy. That girl was so stupid if she really thought she was going to let her tell John anything. Liz hoped this would scare Missy more so she would keep her mouth shut. Just as she was walking by the coat room, she was pulled in.

"What do you want?" She asked the person.

"I don't think this plan is working. I just want you and me to be together with our child."

"Michael, we talked about this. I only want money from John. Once I get that, we will be together but I need more time." Liz said to him. "We had a plan to get as much money out of John as we could."

"More time? I think you're had enough time. This is my baby." Michael Cole replied to her. "Let's just forget this and be together with our child."

"I just need more time okay. John is close to giving me everything I want. I just have to make sure Missy is out of the way."

"That's just it. You really think the truth about her baby won't come out."

"I do think that. She knows if she tells him, I will hurt her and that baby."

"The truth will come out. The truth that the baby you're carrying is mine and that Missy's baby is John's."

"How? No one but you and I know you're the father."

"I just don't think this is working."

She moved closer to him. "Michael it is working. Just a little more time." She kissed him and headed out of the room.

Janessa watched as Liz left and then Michael Cole. She was in shock. She had come to the coat room to get her coat so she could go to the hospital to be with everyone while they waited on news about Missy and the baby. She knew she had to tell Adam what she heard. She got her coat and quickly headed to where she had left him.

"Where's Adam?" She asked Lauren as she and Cody were walking up.

"He is on his way to the hospital." Lauren replied.

"Can I get a ride with you guys?" She asked them.

"Sure." Cody replied as they headed out.

Amelia paced back and forth in the hospital waiting area. Brett and Ted sat in the chairs against the wall watching her. They'd been there for just about an hour and still hadn't heard an update on Missy or the baby.

"Why won't they tell us anything?"

"Ame, come sit down. Pacing a hole in the floor isn't going to make it any better." Brett said. She looked over at him and shook her head as she kept pacing. She was scared for her friend and her baby. She was also pissed at John and Liz. If it hadn't been for them, Missy wouldn't be fighting for her baby's life.

The elevator dinging drew her attention and as soon as the person stepped out her blood began to boil. He was talking to Randy and Adam. She walked over and grabbed him arm spinning him around to face her.

"This is all your fault." She said.

"How is this my fault?"

"You shouldn't have given up on her. The stress of it is killing her."

"I'm not the one who gave up. She is the one who asked for a transfer. She's the one who slept with Ted and got pregnant. She pushed me away."

"If you hadn't been so stupid and had your head so far up your own ass she wouldn't be in there." Randy and Adam walked over and sat next to Ted. Brett started to get out of his seat but Ted grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Let them go. They need to have his conversation." Ted said.

"If I hadn't had my head up my ass? She cheated on me and got pregnant."

"Do the fucking math! She has only been his assistant for three weeks. The rest of the time she's been here, she's been by your side. She's 8 weeks pregnant, not 4!" John stopped.

"That would mean…..the baby's mine?"

"Well no shit!"

"But why would she say it was Ted's?"

"Ask your wife!" she said storming off with Brett hot on her heels.

John walked over to the chairs and sat down. The thought of Missy carrying his baby made him smile. He was so in love with her and their baby was the product of that. The smile quickly faded however as another thought crossed his mind. He and Liz were having a baby too.

"There's something you should know about Bella…..when she loves, she loves with her whole heart. She loves you John. More than I have ever seen her love anyone in the time I've known her. If she lied to you it was to protect you from something and protect that baby." Ted said as he walked away.

Amelia ran down the first flight of steps before Brett caught her.

"Ame, wait!" he said grabbing her arm.

"Don't tell me I was wrong for saying that. He had every word of it coming to him. He just gave up on her. He just let her go. She couldn't tell him the truth or Liz would have hurt her. He should have tried harder. He should have fought for what he wanted. He should have done something to let her know that he still wanted her." He looked at her taking in her words. It was like she was speaking directly about him and their current situation. He decided that she was right. He did need to do something to prove to her that he loved her and that she was what he wanted.

He surprised her by pulling her to him and leaning in giving her a kiss. She didn't resist. She returned the kiss and when it broke, she stood there looking at him. After all this time, he could still make her weak in the knees. He ran his hand along her jaw line and leaned in kissing her again. This time, she pulled away first.

"Ame, say something please…..I know you felt something." She looked at him. She had felt it. The same feeling she got every time he kissed her. Like she could fly. And she was tired of denying it. She was tired of running from her feelings. She was tired of fighting the fact that things with Brett felt right. She looked into his eyes and smiled before she leaned in and kissed him again.

"If you fuck up again, I swear to you, you will never get another chance." She said once she pulled away. He closed his eyes. Those were the words he'd been waiting six years to hear.

"One more chance is all I need. You are what I want. I love you Ame."She smiled at him and kissed him again before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too Brett. I love you too."

John looked up as the doctor walked out of Missy's room.

"Is there anyone here with Ms. Emerson?"

"We are. I am the baby's father." John said loving the way it sounded.

"She has a couple of scrapes and bruises. Nothing too serious. The baby is fine. But she will have to take it easy for the rest of her pregnancy. She will have to get as much rest as possible and no stress." John nodded his head and thanked the doctor. He breathed a sigh of relief as the doctor walked away. He looked over at Randy and Adam who were smiling at him.

"I'm going to go in and talk to her." They both nodded. John entered the hospital room where Missy was. She was turned to face the window. He saw the monitor attached to her stomach and you could hear the heartbeat in the room. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her. He had to know why she would keep the fact that he was the father from him. He walked further into the room.

"Missy." He said as he walked in. She turned to face him.

"John, what are you doing here?" She asked when she saw him.

"I came to make sure you and the baby were okay." He said sitting down in the chair by the bed. "Are you both okay?"

"Yes. We're fine." She replied looking down. "The doctor says it was stress and the fall."

"So, why did you tell me I was the father?" He saw her take a breath.

"Who told you that you were?"

"Amelia."

Missy sighed knowing she would have to tell him everything. She only hoped that he would stop Liz from doing anything to her or the baby.

"So why didn't' you tell me? Amelia said something about Liz?"

"I didn't tell you to protect the baby."

"Why does the baby need protecting from me?" He didn't understand what she was talking about. He would never hurt his child.

"Not from you but from Liz." Missy sighed. "She told me that if I told you or anyone that you were the father, she would make sure I had a fall down the stairs or some random car hit me."

John was shocked that Liz would go so low to threaten a pregnant woman. "She threatened you?"

"Yes. She did."

"Why did you just tell me that? I would have taken care of it."

"Taken care of some whore you took to bed. Someone who was just good sex to you. Someone you don't love or care about."

"What? Missy, I don't understand what you're talking about."

"What you told her. You told her that I was nothing but a whore you took to bed twice, that I was a slut and just good sex to you. That you needed sex and I was apparently willing." She looked over to him. "So, why would you want to help someone you said was a whore?"

He closed his eyes and took a breath. It all made sense now. Why Missy avoided him and why she closed herself off from him. He took her hand in his.

"Missy, I swear to you on the life of our child, that I didn't say that about you. I never could. Even when I was hurt that you slept with Ted, I never thought you were a whore." He kissed it gently. "I love you and you weren't just sex to me."

She sighed when he mentioned Ted. "I'm sorry about Ted."

"Do you love him?" He was worried that she was in love with Ted now and he hated that thought.

"No, he was comfort sex after Liz threatened me. I couldn't go to my room and have Amelia see me so upset. She would have killed Liz and you. I went to Ted's to talk. He and I have always talked about things in our lives. I never intended to sleep with him. But I was upset and I wanted to forget everything." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I hated that it hurt you."

"I was hurt and upset. I was angry that you slept with him and I was hurt that he was the father of your baby when I thought he was." He looked at her. "So, where does this leave us?"

"I don't know. I'm still afraid Liz will do something."

"She won't. I won't' let her."

"She cornered me at the engagement party. I was getting ready to tell you everything. She starting telling me how you loved her and that baby and that you didn't even think about me anymore. She grabbed my arm and I pulled away and fell."

"I'm sorry. She won't hurt you anymore. I'm going to make sure of that." He looked at her again still holding her hand. "Missy, I love you and I want to start over. Forget Liz, forget Ted, and forget everything that happened."

"You can't just forget Liz. She is having your baby."

"I don't care. She and I are going to be parents together that's it. I love you. You and our baby are my future. I only want to be parents with Liz." He kissed her again. "Please say you believe that."

"I do believe you." She wanted to be with him but she knew Liz wouldn't give up. "I have to stay overnight for observation. Give me some time."

"Alright. I'm going to go and see Liz to make sure she stays away from you and our baby." He kissed her once more.

He was going to make sure Liz stayed away. He wouldn't let her hurt Missy or their baby. There was a knock at the door and Randy peeked his head in.

"John, can I borrow you for a second?" John nodded and then kissed Missy on the forehead before he walked out into the hallway where Janessa, Lauren and Cody were waiting. Janessa had told them what she'd heard on the way over and they'd all agreed that she had to tell John.

"How's Missy?" she asked.

"She's okay and the baby is going to be fine. She just has to rest. I have to keep Liz away from her." Janessa looked up at Adam when John said her name and nodded at her to tell him what she had to say.

"John, I have something to tell you. When I went to get everyone's coats, I heard voices in the coat closet and I listened. One of the voices was Liz. She was talking to Michael Cole. She isn't having your baby. She's having his. It was all a big scheme to get money out of you."

John stood there for a second as the realization sat in that Liz had lied to him and that she'd threatened the life of his baby and the mother of his child. Anger built up inside of him and he walked toward the elevator punching the button with his fist. The elevator doors opened and Randy and Adam jumped into the elevator with him before the doors could shut. They knew where he was going. He was going to confront Liz. And the conversation would not be a pleasant one.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John, Adam and Randy walked into his hotel room. John had been fuming the whole car ride from the hospital. He couldn't believe that Liz would lie to him and threaten Missy.

"Johnny, I was worried about you. Is everything…..alright?" Liz asked rounding the corner. She looked past John and saw that Randy and Adam were standing by the door each leaned against the door frame. She turned to look at John and took note of the anger etched on his face.

"I am going to ask you a question and I want to know the truth. Is the baby you're carrying mine?"

"What? Of course it is! Why would you doubt me?" she said pretending to act hurt. He looked back at Randy and Adam and had an oddly calm smirk on his face. Then he turned back to face Liz and kept the smirk in place for a few seconds before his face turned to stone. She looked into his blue eyes and saw the anger that raged in there. He knew. She didn't know how but he knew the truth.

"Then why did I hear from a reliable source that Michael Cole was your baby's father. You know, one of the many men you were whoring around on me with? And while we're talking about the word whore….you seem to like throwing that word around a lot." She looked at him confused. "Why are you confused Elizabeth? Isn't that what you told Missy? That she was a whore? A slut that I took to bed to make you jealous?"

She turned her back to him for a second with her arms folded across her chest. She closed her eyes to try and think about what she was going to do next. She had to figure out her next move and make herself seem like a victim in this whole scheme. That shouldn't be that hard she thought to herself. She'd become a pro at making herself look like the victim.

"GODDAMN IT ANSWER ME!" he yelled as he walked across the room in three steps and grabbed her by the arm turning her around to face him. "YOU TOLD HER THAT I DIDN'T WANT HER! THAT I DIDN'T LOVE HER. YOU KNEW THAT SHE WAS PREGNANT WITH MY BABY DIDN'T YOU?" He was inches from her face and she was jumping with every word. "You stupid, lying manipulative bitch! You threatened her! Told her that I was going to stay with you and that if she told me about the baby that you would make sure she had an accident! You tried to kill my baby!"

"No, John. She's lying to you." Liz said with tears streaming down her face. He turned and punched the wall.

"She's not the liar here. YOU ARE! You lied to me about the baby being mine. You threatened the mother of my child. You threatened to kill my baby." He was pacing now and it took her back to one of their last fights. The last fight they'd had before he filed for divorce. "Get this through your head. I really want you to listen good because I am only going to say this one more time. I am DONE with you. I fucking hate your guts. I want you to be out of my life so bad that I felt relief when I found out that your baby isn't mine. So the best thing you can do is to pack up all of your shit and go running off to whoever it is you have your legs open for this week. I am going to head to the hospital and sit with the woman that I love. The woman you made lie to me in fear for our baby's life. And I swear to God, if something else happens to her or my child, I won't care that you're a woman. I won't care that you're pregnant. I won't care who you have with you. I will have your head on a fucking silver platter. Now take your…..what is it you like calling her Randy?"

"A gold digging skank"

"Thanks….Now take your gold digging skank ass and get the hell out of my sight."

Amelia took a deep breath as she stood outside the door to Missy's hospital room. She knocked on the door and heard a muffled come in. She opened the door and saw Janessa, Lauren and Cody standing around Missy's bed. They smiled at Amelia as she entered the room.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Amelia alone for a minute?" Missy asked them. They nodded and walked toward the door giving Amelia a hug as they went. She looked at Missy after they'd left.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. The baby's okay too." Amelia breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over and hugged her best friend and sat on the edge of her bed. "Why'd you tell him Mel?" Amelia looked down at her hands and then back up at her best friend.

"I was scared to death that something would happen to you or the baby. He came off the elevator talking to Randy and Adam and it just all came out. I wanted him to feel some of the stress and anger that you'd been feeling. Besides, he had a right to know. I'm so sorry Mel. I know it wasn't my secret to tell."

"I'm not mad. I was going to tell him tonight. I know you told him because you were trying to protect me." She looked at the monitor that was monitoring the baby and then to her friend. " He didn't say those things. The things Liz said he'd been saying. He told me he loves me. He asked to start over. He wants to be with me and the baby. And a part of me wants to be with him. So much it hurts. But another part of me is scared."

"You have to let go of the fear. He does love you. If he didn't, he wouldn't have come to the hospital when he didn't know you were having his baby. Just follow your heart. He is so the opposite of Eric it isn't even funny." Missy nodded.

"So what happened after your hot sex with Brett?" Missy asked changing the subject while smiling at the blush that crept across Amelia's face.

"How did you know about that?" Amelia asked laughing a little.

"The same way I knew about it the first time that it happened." Amelia walked over to the mirror and looked at her neck as Missy laughed. "So what happened?" Amelia turned to look at her smiling.

"We decided to give it another try."

"Yay! I'm so glad. You guys belong together."

"Just like you and John. Don't give up on him. That man loves you so much and I know if you just let him, He will make you ridiculously happy."

"And that's why you're my best friend." Amelia smiled at her and walked back over giving her a hug.

"I'm going to go and let you rest. I will see you in the morning." Amelia smiled and walked out heading back to the hotel.

Chris paced back and forth in his hotel room. He couldn't believe what he'd overheard when Amelia was talking to Jay. The little piss ant had come out of nowhere and stepped in to try and take her from him. Who the fuck did he think he was? He replayed his last real conversation with the guys. If he was going to keep himself in the game, he was going to have to change his tactics. And he desperately wanted to keep himself in the game. He had to find a way to win Amelia over and get rid of the generic DiBiase brother. He smiled to himself and picked up his phone to put his plan into motion. Soon, she would be his.

Kara stepped out of the elevator and walked toward Ted's room. She had to talk to him about the flowers she had gotten and the fact that she knew he wasn't the father of Missy's baby. She arrived at his hotel room and knocked on the door.

"Kara, hey." Ted replied. "Come in."

"Thanks." She walked in and then turned to face him. "I just wanted to say thank you for the flowers. They were beautiful."

"I'm glad you like them." He replied. He knew that Missy had sent them and he couldn't thank her enough for it.

"Ted, I know you're not the father of Missy's baby." She sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you but I was upset. You admitted you were the father and you told me that you and Missy slept together."

"I know. I wanted to help Missy. She was so scared at what Liz would do. I didn't even think when I said I was the father. I just said it." He sat down beside her.

"Did you sleep with her?" Kara asked. She had to know if they had slept together.

"Yes, once. It was after Liz had threatened her. She was upset and things just happened. I never meant to sleep with her and she never meant to sleep with me." He took her hand in his. "I'm sorry, Kara."

"Do you love Missy?"

"I love her like a friend but I'm not in love with her. I love you Kara. I always have. Missy and I are just friends. She is so in love with John."

"I love you too." She smiled before kissing him.

Ted smiled when she deepened the kiss. He had loved her since college. She was the one he dated after he and Missy broke up when they decided they were better as friends than a couple. And he soon started dating Kara. They had broken up after graduation when Kara decided that she wanted to see other people. But now was their second chance. A second chance at being together.

A few days later Missy arrived at the arena and headed to John's locker room. She had been released from the hospital a few days before and she wanted to tell John that she wanted to be with him no matter what. She knocked on his door and wanted for him to answer.

"Missy, what are you doing here?" He asked when he opened the door. He wasn't expecting her to come to the arena after leaving the hospital only a few days before. He knew the doctor told her to rest.

That was all he got out before she kissed him. She backed them into the locker room without breaking the kiss. They continued to kiss as they made their way over to the sofa in the room. She pushed him back onto it. He smiled when she did. He loved this side of her, the wild part of her that was in contrast to her sweet personality. She removed her shirt and bra before kissing him again. She helped him remove his shirt. Once he had, she began to kiss down his chest. She slowly made her way down before moving back up. She kissed him again while moving her hand to his shorts. She unbuttoned them and helped him remove them and his boxers. Once she had, she got up and removed her jeans and panties. She straddled him again and slid him inside her.

She slowly began to ride him. She placed her hands on his chest to balance herself as she did. He placed his hands on her hips to help her move. She moved them from her hips and leaned down by his ear.

"Relax, baby, let me do the work." She whispered to him as she began to slowly ride him. He ran his fingers slowly and lightly along her spine in a way that he knew drove her crazy with delight.

She continued at the pace she was going. She had missed being with him and she knew that she didn't want to waste anymore time. The locker room was getting warmer and warmer. It was starting to feel hot almost. Rising up he saw that the fire in her eyes has increased, her regard decreased. Regard for what? Everything. Everything and anything beyond pleasure. Beyond human physical delight. Her hands kneading his shoulders she bent down for another kiss before she rose again.

She increased her pace as both got close to the edge. She loved being near him and making love to him. Both were breathing heavy and moaning as they got close. He leaned up and kissed her as they came together. Once they had, she laid down on his chest. She laid there listening to his heart beating.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as she was lying there quietly.

"Yeah, I was just listening to your heart beating. I love to listen to it."

"Because it is telling you that I love you." He said as they laid there. Sex with her had always been amazing and that was one of the most amazing times. She had taken control and it was exciting. He had thought about the first time they were together so often while they were apart. It was a night he knew he would never forget. He had never been with someone who was so uninhibited when it came to sex but who was sweet and shy in her personality with everything else. He never had experienced anything like he had with her and it was something he wasn't going to give up for anything.

"I'm sorry about everything." She said moving to look at him.

"Shh, that doesn't matter anymore." He whispered leaning down to kiss her. "We are together and that's the only thing that matters."

She smiled and laid her head back on his chest. "I love you." She whispered as she did.

"Good. Because I love you too."

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

John walked into catering after his locker room encounter with Missy, a huge smile plastered on his face. He spotted Cody, Ricardo, Adam, Chris and Randy sitting around laughing. He grabbed a bottle of water and walked over to where they were.

"What's going on guys?" he said sitting next to Adam who smirked at him.

"I don't know Cena. How about you explain those sounds floating through your locker room door a little bit ago?" Adam asked. John smiled at him.

"Oh that was just a lovely afternoon encounter with my favorite sex kitten." John said with a wink as he took a drink from his water bottle.

"Yeah, let's just hope this one doesn't decide to sleep with Michael Cole." Randy said causing everyone at the table to laugh. John chuckled a little and looked around at his friends. It didn't matter that his ex wife had slept around and gotten pregnant by the completely repulsive Michael Cole. All that mattered was that John finally had his girl and they were having a baby together. They were going to be a family.

"Come on now guys. I am sure John was doing all he could to keep Liz happy." Ricardo said

"Yeah but apparently Cole did it better." Cody said and ducked as John swatted at him. Everyone laughed at the statement including John.

"But seriously dude, we're happy that you and Missy have worked out all your differences. That's great. And if she was all over you before, it is only going to get worse now that she's pregnant. You'll look like you did that first time you guys hooked up all night." Adam said. John wriggled his eyebrows and smiled.

"Okay can we talk about something else other than Cena's love life?" Chris said causing the other men to look at him.

"Well someone is in a bad mood." Cody said. "But then again knowing someone else is fucking your girl would make anyone a crabby patty I guess." The guys laughed hysterically at Cody.

"That was a totally face melting burn." Adam said giving Cody a high five. Chris looked at Cody for a second and then got up from the table and walked away. The rest of the guys just shook their heads. John looked around the room and spotted Ted and Brett talking. Ted had his arm around Kara. He walked over to where they were.

"Hey Ted, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." He kissed Kara on the cheek and she walked away with Brett. "What's up?"

"Switch assistants with me."

"I figured this was coming so I talked to Steph this morning. It's all taken care of."

"Cool. Thanks man."

"Be good to her John. She's a great person and she loves you more than you will ever know." John sat there for a moment and smiled at him.

"Trust me. The feeling is mutual. Do me a favor and give a message to your brother for me. Tell him not to fuck things up with Amelia again. She's important to Missy and anyone or anything important to Missy is important to me. If he hurts her, I will have to fuck him up." Ted chuckled.

"You'd have to stand in line."

Chris was walking down the hallways still stinging from Cody's comment. He knew that Amelia had gotten the flowers he'd sent her and the necklace. And he knew she'd known they were from him. But she still hadn't called or anything. He had to find her. He had to talk to her and make it clear how sorry he was for saying what he'd said to her. He walked to the door of the DiBiase's locker room and knocked on the door waiting for her to answer. The door swung open a few minutes later and she stood there looking at him a little confused.

"What can I help you with Mr. Irvine?"

"I uh…..just wanted to say hi and make sure you got the things I sent you."

"I got them Chris. And I can't accept them." She said as she walked a little farther into the locker room and handed him back the box with the necklace in it. He looked at her and then at the box that she'd forced into his hands.

"Amelia, I…I messed things up. I was rude and obnoxious and mean to you. I was trying to push you away. But then when I saw you with Brett, it…."

"What? Made you jealous? All of the sudden you had this great revelation that you wanted me?" she laughed a little. "Whatever Chris. Just get over it. Let it go. I have."

The door to the locker room swung open and Brett and Kara walked in. Brett looked from Chris to Amelia and then walked over close to his girlfriend putting his arm on her shoulder. The action made every nerve in Chris' body flame with jealousy.

"Everything okay babe?" he said. Amelia looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. Chris was just leaving." She said as she leaned into Brett resting her head on his shoulder.

"So you two are back together? Like officially?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. We are." Brett said. Chris smirked a little. He'd figured as much. But he'd also figured that Amelia hadn't told Brett about the two of them sleeping together either. "And I would appreciate it if you would respect that and quit sending her gifts."

"Well ya know you send gifts to girls you've slept with. Especially if they mean something to you. You did know that Amelia and I had sex right?" Brett looked at Amelia for a second and then back at Chris. This was some sad attempt to make him jealous. But it wasn't going to work.

"Yeah actually. She told me about it. It was before we got back together. And it's like I told her, everyone is entitled to one mistake. Bridget was mine and you were hers."

Chris narrowed his eyes at Brett's statement and took a few steps toward him. Amelia stepped in between them before they could get any closer.

"I think you should go now Chris." She said. Chris looked away from Brett for a second and looked at Amelia.

"Fine, I'll go. But this is far from over." He said as he walked out of the locker room.

John walked back to his locker room and smiled when he saw that Missy was sitting there sorting through some things on her phone. He knew that Stephanie had talked to her by now and that she and Kara had officially switched.

"Hey naughty girl, whatcha doing?" Missy blushed and laughed a little at his greeting as he came into the room and sat down beside her. She leaned in and gave him a long lingering kiss on the lips before turning her attention back to the schedule she'd pulled up on her Blackberry.

"Just looking over your schedule for the next few weeks. You have signings and appearance all this week but after next Monday night, your schedule is blank."

"There is a reason for that. I talked to Steph and got us some time off. I want to get away for a while. Just me and you. You've been way too stressed out having to deal with this pregnancy alone. So I wanted to take you somewhere and let us just relax for a while. After Monday night, we have two weeks in Paradise." He said smiling.

"Really?" She smiled back. "Just you and me?"

"Just you and me on St. Sophia Island in the Caribbean. It's an exclusive island and very private. I got us a beach front house with a private beach and everything you can think of in the house. So you, me and baby can relax."

"That sounds great." She laughed before kissing him again. It was just too cute when he included the baby for them to relax. "I can't wait."

"Good. I want us to have some time alone. We can just relax and have fun."

"That sounds awesome."

"Okay, Miz." He laughed.

"Ha, ha funny man." She leaned in close to him and whispered in his ear. "You have no idea what you're in for on that island alone with me."

She kissed him passionately and got up. "I have to go see Amelia. See you later."

He laughed once she had left. He knew she had said that and left because she could. He couldn't wait to have her alone away from everyone.

Missy made her way to Brett and Ted's locker room. She wanted to tell Amelia about the vacation. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey, Bella." Ted said opening the door.

"Hey, is Amelia in there?"

"Yeah, come in." Missy walked inside and saw Kara, Amelia and Brett.

"Mel, what's up?" Amelia asked her getting up.

"I wanted to talk to you." Missy replied.

"Sure." She kissed Brett goodbye. "I will be back."

He nodded as she walked over to Missy. The two of them headed to catering.

"So what's up?" Amelia asked as they sat down.

"I wanted to tell you that John and I are going on a vacation next week."

"Really? Where?"

"St. Sophia Island."

"Sounds fun. I know you can't wait." Amelia laughed.

"Ha, ha." Missy laughed. "I can't wait. I want to enjoy the time with him."

"I bet. You and John alone on a romantic island. If you weren't already pregnant, you probably would be when you got back because we know you hump like bunnies."

"You are so funny." Missy smiled. "So, things are good with you and Brett?"

Amelia sighed. "Great. Really great."

Missy noticed a little hesitation in her friend's voice. Missy looked at her.

"Chris has been sending me gifts. Flowers, candy, jewelry. Brett hates it. Then Chris came by the locker room earlier and told Brett about me having sex with him. They almost came to blows."

Missy looked at her friend. "Don't let Chris come between you and Brett. You guys belong together. Chris had every chance to let you know how he felt and he treated you like crap."

"I told him to let it go. To get over it. He left the locker room and said it was far from over."

"Chris has some issues." Amelia nodded. "It will work out."

"I hope so. So, we have to go shopping for your vacation. You aren't showing yet so we can get you something sexy that we know you won't wear for too long." Amelia.

"Alright. Let's head back. Mel, everything will work. Remember you love and he loves you."

"Yeah." Amelia smiled as they headed back.

She hoped Missy was right. She and Brett were getting their second chance and she didn't want anything to ruin that but she knew Chris wouldn't back down easy. But he had his chance and he blew it. Now she was happy with Brett.

Chris sat in his locker room pouting about what had just happened. Amelia was back together with Brett and she wasn't responding to his gifts the way he'd thought. He would have to step up his game to make sure that things between Brett and Amelia didn't get more serious.

please review!


	20. Chapter 20

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

* * *

The next day Missy, Amelia, Janessa and Lauren went shopping for Missy and John's trip. Amelia decided to get some things too. They had been in Victoria Secret for nearly an hour and Missy had picked out some pink linegere and a turquoise bikini that tied on the sides. Amelia had picked out a black and purple bra with matching lace boy shorts. When they were standing at the register, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and rolled her eyes seeing it was a text message from Chris. She showed the phone to Missy who looked at her and shook her head. Janessa walked up and noticed the look on her face. She hadn't seen Amelia so upset in a while.

"Spill. You know we don't have secrets."

"Chris has been sending me gifts and texts. I have told him to stop and so has Brett but as you can see, he can't get it through his head that I am happy and don't want him." she said showing the other girls her phone.

"Gees, Stalker much?" Janessa said.

"I know right? God I wish there was something I could do to get it through his head."

"Do you want us to get Adam and Randy to have a talk with him?" Lauren offered rubbing her belly. Amelia sighed. She really didn't know what to do. All she knew was that if Chris kept it up, he was going to ruin her relationship with Brett and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Do you think it will do any good?"

"It might." Lauren replied.

"Alright."

"Enough about Chris and his obsession." Janessa said. "Let's go have lunch and talk about the guys we love."

The girls laughed as they finished up in Victoria's Secret and headed to Ruby Tuesday's for lunch. After they ordered food and drinks, talk turned to Missy and her trip.

"So, Missy, are you excited about the vacation?" Janessa asked as they ate the nachos they ordered for an appetizer.

"I am. I'm excited for the alone time with John." She replied to them as she took some nachos. "And anyway from the craziness of late."

"You have had some drama. So when is John's divorce final?" Lauren asked.

"I think he said in a few days." Missy replied to them.

"Good. So outside of Crazy Liz." Janessa said. The girls laughed when she said that. "Everything okay with you and the baby?"

"Yeah, everything is good." She smiled. "We will find out what we are having in a few weeks."

"Its so weird we are all having babies except Ameila." Lauren looked at Ameila. "You aren't pregnant too are you?"

"No, Brett and I just got back together. I don't think a baby is what we need right now. Maybe later." Ameila smiled looking her friends. "Beside I get to spoil your babies and then sent them back to you."

"So true." Missy replied. "So, Lauren, are you excited about the wedding?"

Lauren smiled and nodded. "I can't wait to be married to Randy."

"More accurately, she can't wait for the wedding night." Janessa teased

"I don't know who's the bigger horn dog is...you, Janessa or Missy over here." Amelia said laughing.

"You are one to talk these days...wasn't it just a few days ago that you and Brett locked Ted out of the locker room and went at it so loud that half the arena heard you?" Missy said taking a sip of her tea. Kara walked up to the table laughing with Cody and noticed Amelia blushing.

"Missy must have ratted you out about the locker room the other day!" she said laughing. "Sorry we're late guys but Teddy and Cody's photo shoot ran over. I had to wait on the dashing one here as he was my ride." she said sitting down next to Missy.

"And why don't you tell them how you killed the time waiting on me and why the photo shoot ran over to begin with?" Kara blushed and Cody laughed.

"So how are my darling nieces coming along?" Cody said looking at Janessa and Lauren.

"Still baking" Janessa said with a laugh. "We did decide on a name though. Nola Paige."

"It's beautiful." Amelia said "I'm so excited for you guys."

"We decided on a name too. Sophie Elaine." Lauren said taking a sip of her tea.

"Such beautiful names for such beautiful little girls." Cody said.

Amelia's phone buzzed again and she pulled it out of his pocket and sighed.

"Damn again?" Lauren said. Amelia nodded.

"Chris still bothering you?" Cody asked. Amelia nodded again. "You want me to whoop his ass for you?" Amelia laughed and shook her head.

"Thanks Codes but I don't think that would help."

Meanwhile, in another part of the mall the guys were having their own lunch. John sat there looking out into space with a huge smile on his face.

"Earth to Cena...hello?" Adam said laughing. John snapped out of it. He laughed as he looked around the table and saw Brett, Randy and Adam laughing at him. "Dude, I have never seen you so spaced out. You're in loovvvvveeeee!" Adam said in a sing song voice. John threw a fry at him.

"So how are the girls?" John asked

"Great." Randy and Adam said together.

"Do you guys know what the babies are yet?" Brett asked.

"We're both having girls." Randy said motioning to him and Adam. "But it'll be a few weeks before the love machine and his sex goddess know what they'll have" John glared at him playfully and then turned his attention to Brett.

"What about you and Amelia? How are things?"

"Well we aren't ready for kids yet but..." he pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened the box. It was the one he'd bought when he was going to ask her to marry him before they broke up.

"Are you going to ask Melly to marry you?" Ted asked as he walked up with Ricardo. Brett looked up at his brother and smiled nodding. "Well it's about damn time!" he said sitting down. "Sorry we're late. Photo shoot ran over."

"Because you were pretty much dry humping your girlfriend between shots." Ricardo said laughing. Ted gave him a little shove and laughed.

"These girls are going to be the death of us." Adam laughed shaking his head. John smiled.

"Yeah. But what a way to go."

None of them noticed Chris sitting a few tables away looking at them. His eyes flared with jealousy when he saw Brett pull the ring box out of his pocket. There was no way in hell he was going to let that happen. He was not going to let that little sonofabitch marry his girl. He threw a few bills down on the table and stormed out. That ring meant something serious was about to happen. It meant he and Brett were at war.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo. Thanks for writing with me. We are an awesome team.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

* * *

A few days after the shopping John and Missy headed to the Caribbean for their vacation. It was the perfect romantic getaway. John hoped this would help her with the stress she had felt over the last few months.

John and Missy headed down to the beach. The ocean was her favorite place. He was glad that he took her to St. Sophia Island in the Caribbean. He had rented a house that came with a private beach. He wanted them to have some time away. As they walked, John couldn't help but think that this was the perfect holiday, the sand beneath their feet, and her hand in his. He looked at her and she smiled back at him. He could feel the warmth spreading throughout his body. He squeezed her hand a little tighter, just to feel it. How wonderfully real it felt. She turned towards him and hugged him.

As they walked he joked that we were going so far from civilization that she would be able to do anything to him and no one would ever know. She just smiled when he said it. That lovely smile that he loved so much.

They walked some more on the beach. It was so quiet, with only the waves and a few distant birds making any sounds at all. So calm and peaceful that all the stress of everyday life just melted away, a distant and unpleasant memory. She continued to hold his hand. There were just the two of them there and nothing else mattered. He looked into her eyes and kissed her. When he kissed her and they melted into each other's arms as they embraced. They kissed for what felt like a quiet and bliss-filled eternity.

It was her idea at first, but since they were alone he agreed immediately to her proposal that they removed their clothes and slip into the water. She held on to him as they kissed, making him hold her up in the water a bit. Feeling her limbs all around him, trapping him in a way that he could never object to. All he could do was to hold her tight as he felt her body against his, squeezing away the water between them. Kissing the only woman in the world right then. Just having her near had an intoxicating effect on him.

They got out of the water and she led him towards the shallower waters, taking his hand in hers. She led him to where it was only a couple of inches or so of water when the waves came crashing in.

She helped him lay down in the sand. She slowly straddled him and slid him inside her. When he was fully immersed she looked at him. She leaned down next to his ear. "I have you exactly where I want you." She whispered. As she moved slowly up he couldn't have agreed more wholeheartedly with her.

She rode him as the waves came crashing in, smiling at him as his hands wandered all over her body. Smiling she leaned down, biting his neck. Holding her tightly he did what he could to increase her pace, counter thrusting as much as he could. Holding her close to him as they made love. Enjoying the feel of her skin against his in the warm weather on the lovely beach. Their own lover's paradise, theirs and theirs alone. She pushed off against his shoulders and rose back up to sitting. There's just something about a woman who took control that's an enormous turn-on to him. A woman filled with desire, passion. That asks or makes him fill her needs.

She leaned down again and with her head to the left of his she whispered into him that she was going to do whatever she wanted with him, that she would keep riding him until she was satisfied and not stop a moment sooner. He whispered to her that she could do whatever she wanted to him. She said she knew, before nibbling roughly on his earlobe. Making him wince at the same time as she was making him moan with pleasure. He don't know how long she rode him like that, fast enough for him to enjoy it but too slow for him to come. It felt like an eternity of pleasure-filled torment. But then she seemed to be closing in on her apex, he could feel her shuddering as she moaned into his ear. She arose and she dug the fingers of her other hand into his thigh and rode him with force. With his hands on her hips he counter thrusted and did everything he could to go faster, harder. She seemed determined to come together as she rode him. Involuntarily he dug my fingers into her hips, there was no way he would be letting go now. Water splashing up as they frantically fought their way to their common goal. To explode in desire.

They were both shaking and shuddering, pulses flashing up and down their spines signaling the approaching. He didn't know who screamed the loudest when they came. He emptied himself into her as he came. She rode him without mercy until her own shudders had ebbed out and left her as drained as he was. Lying there with gentle waves lapping at their fatigued bodies. He caressed some of her hair away from her face and then kissed her, breathing life into each other. They just laid there resting until they were more than certain that their legs were strong enough to walk with again.

"Damn, girl. You are so going to kill me someday." He laughed as they laid there.

"I told you that you had no idea what you were getting into being alone with me on a private island." She smiled at him before kissing him.

"I always believed you naughty girl." He laughed. He decided it was the perfect time to ask her something he had been thinking about. "Marry me, Missy."

She moved to look at him. "Seriously?"

"Yes, I love you. Marry me." He asked again.

"Yes. Yes, I will marry you." She kissed him right after she said it.

They swam a bit more before walking further along the beach, exploring the surroundings. Stopping here and there to kiss, even stopping to make love a few more times. They soon headed back to the house to get ready for dinner. John had the engagement ring at the house. He hadn't planned on proposing when he did but the moment felt right. He couldn't think of anything better than being married to her. He was glad that his divorce was final and now he and Missy could be together.

Amelia stood at the stove and stirred the sauce. She had convinced Brett to come home with her for a few days and she was currently making dinner. It would be a welcomed distraction to the worry about Missy. Although she shouldn't be worried. Missy was safely on some exotic vacation with John. She smiled thinking about how the two of them had finally settled everything and decided to be together. She looked up when she heard footsteps coming into the kitchen. She smiled when Brett came into view.

"Hey, dinner should be ready in a few." She said.

He smiled and walked up behind her putting his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the back of her neck and then rested his chin on her shoulder. This is how he'd always seen them. This is how it was supposed to have been from the beginning. He'd talked it over with all of her friends and finally decided to ask her to be his wife. He was as nervous as he could be but he was trying to hide it from her. He knew if he started asking strange, she would suspect something and he wanted it to be a complete surprise.

"Smells great baby." She turned slightly and smiled at him. She shooed him out of the kitchen and went back to work finishing up their dinner.

He walked into the living room and pulled the ring out of his pocket. He'd taken it to the jewelers the week before to get it polished and engraved. He had decided to propose to her once she'd agreed to give him another chance. He couldn't take the risk of losing her again. He put the ring back in his pocket. She came into the room a few minutes later with two plates of food. They headed out to the patio and sat there eating, laughing and talking.

Amelia noticed that half way through dinner, Brett started getting a little jumpy. He was trying to hide it but there was definitely something up with him. She grabbed the plated and took them both into the kitchen and came back with the other half of the bottle of wine they'd opened for dinner. When she got to the door of the patio, she heard him talking to himself.

"Ame, I love you. I always have. I should have done this a long time ago. And I would have if I hadn't been so stupid and fucked everything up. Anyway, enough about the past. I learned from it and I don't want to ever let you go again. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." He turned to look at her. She stood there smiling at him.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Chris sat in his locker room a few days later. Word had spread pretty fast about Brett and Amelia's engagement. He felt the anger running through him. He couldn't believe that she'd actually agreed to marry that little asshole. He turned and punched the locker as hard as he could just as the locker room door swung open and Adam, Randy and Cody walked in. They looked from the locker to Chris and shook their heads. He looked at the three of them and grabbed his bags and walked out.

Lauren and Janessa sat in catering with Kara and Amelia talking about Amelia's engagement.

"Let me see the ring again." Janessa said. Amelia held her hand out flat on the table letting the other three women admire the 2 carat square cut diamond on her hand. "Wow! Brett has good taste."

"I'll say. That ring must have set him back a pretty penny." Lauren said

"So have you guys thought about a date?" Kara asked.

"We haven't really talked about it. I was thinking sometime this fall."

"A fall wedding in Mississippi! How pretty." Janessa said. She sat there for a minute and felt a pain shoot through her stomach. She stood up from the table and blood began to trickle down her legs. She looked down in horror, turning paler by the second and then started to fall forward. Amelia jumped up from her seat and caught her before she could make contact with the ground fully.

"Lauren, call 911! Kara run to the locker room and get Cody and Adam now!" The girls rushed to do as Amelia asked. "Come on Janessa, hang on." Amelia said as she held her hand and took her pulse.

Kara frantically knocked on the locker room door. Adam answered it and smiled. The smile quickly faded as he looked at Kara's face.

"You guys have to get to catering now. Janessa fainted." She had barely gotten the words out of her mouth before Adam and Cody pushed past her and ran out of the room with Randy close behind them.

John stood there holding her hand and looking into her eyes. He couldn't believe that this was real. That they were actually about to become husband and wife. The breezed swayed around them ruffling the hem of her white sun dress and blowing through her long blonde hair as they stood there basking in the sun on the beach.

"We are gathered here to today to join in marriage this man and woman. Marriage is an honorable estate and not to be entered into lightly. John and Melissa, do you come here today to be married?" The preacher said to them.

"We do."

"Now, I understand you would like to say something to each other."

John turned to Missy. "Missy, I wasn't looking for love when you walked into my life. I was dealing with the failure of my marriage and love wasn't something I wanted. But you changed that. You made me see that I could still be in love."

He looked at Missy who was almost crying. "It took us a little while to get here but I'm glad we did. There is nothing I want more in the world than you and our baby. I love you Missy." He put the diamond eternity band on her finger.

"Melissa." The preacher said.

"John, I wasn't sure what to expect when I met you. I wasn't looking for love either. But it wasn't long before I was in love with you. It wasn't an easy thing getting here. But nothing in life worth having is easy. I never thought we would get here. Get to be together and happy. I love you more than I thought I could love anyone. You are my soul mate." She placed the platinum wedding band on his finger.

"Melissa Emerson, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He heard the preacher say. She smiled at him and his heart skipped a beat.

"I do."

"And do you John Cena take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." he replied without hesitation.

"Then by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife. Kiss your bride." John smiled and pulled Missy to him kissing her with all the emotion he had running through him. He ran his hands down her arms and ran his fingers gently across her stomach. She'd be showing soon. He smiled at the thought of how perfect everything was for him. How perfect everything was for all of them.

Janessa was rushed to the hospital. Adam rode in the ambulance with her while everyone followed. They hoped Janessa and the baby would be okay.

"Was Janessa having complications?" Amelia asked Lauren.

"Not that she said." Lauren replied with her head on Randy's shoulder.

"Should we call Missy?" Kara asked.

"I will." Amelia hated to interrupt Missy's vacation but she knew she would want to know. She called Missy's cell phone.

"Hello?" Missy said picking up.

"Mel, its Amelia."

"I know caller ID." Missy laughed.

"Can you come home?"

"What's wrong?" Missy asked getting serious.

"Janessa was rushed to the hospital in Miami. She was bleeding."

"Give me some time but we will be there." Missy hung up and looked at John. "We have to go to Miami."

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Janessa. She was rushed to the hospital."

"You pack, I will get us a flight."

They quickly packed and headed to the airport. They wanted to be there for Adam and Janessa.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way.

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Adam paced back and forth in the waiting room unable to still his mind and the thoughts that were running through it. His girls were in trouble and there was nothing that he could do about it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Randy.  
"Come on Adam. Let's go to the cafeteria to get some coffee."

"Bring me back a cup. I can't leave. Not until I know that Janie and Nola are going to be alright." He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to fit back the tears that were burning his eyes. "They have to be okay."

Randy looked at his friend and then looked over his shoulder at Brett, Ted and Cody who were sitting there. He mouthed for Ted to call Jay. Ted nodded and pulled his hand free from his girlfriend's and got up to walk toward the cafeteria. Randy couldn't even begin to imagine what Adam was going through. He just prayed that his friend's family would be alright.

Footsteps coming up the hallway made them all look up. Amelia rushed up from her seat beside Brett and hugged Missy a little more relieved that she was there.

"How was your flight?" she whispered as she released her friend and they walked over to sit in some chairs by the elevator.

"Great." Missy smiled. "Have we heard anything about Nessa and Nola?"

"Nothing yet. Adam is a nervous wreck." Amelia said absentmindedly tucking some hair behind her ear with her left hand.

"What is this?" Missy said grabbing her friend's hand and pulling it to her.

"Brett asked me to marry him a few days ago." Amelia smiled. Missy hugged her. She pulled back and grabbed her friend's hand again. Amelia smiled. She looked over at Randy and John trying to comfort Adam. She saw Randy look at John and smile.

"You got married?" Randy said a little loudly. Amelia turned her attention back to Missy and smiled at her. Missy smiled back and nodded showing Amelia her left hand.

"I'm so happy for you." Amelia said to her. "Let's hope everything else works too."

"It will. Have faith, Mel." Missy replied.

"I have missed you. You and your optimism." Amelia laughed a little.

Lauren and Kara joined them and the girls talked about the wedding and Janessa. They hoped everything would be okay for her, Adam and their daughter.

"Adam, things will be okay." John said to his friend.

"I hope so. I can't lose my girls." Adam replied as the doctor came out. "Are they okay?"

"Mrs. Copeland had some bleeding caused by a condition known as Placenta Previa but we got it under control. But we had to deliver the baby." The doctor said to him.

"Are they both okay?"

"Yes. The baby is early but only a few weeks. I think she will be fine."

"And Janessa?"

"She is resting but we had to do an emergency hysterectomy to stop the bleeding. There was no other choice. I'm sorry."

"What does that mean?" Randy asked him for Adam.

"It means that she won't be able to have any more children. I'm sorry."

"But she will be okay right?" Adam asked only caring about Janessa.

"Yes, she will be."

"Thank you." Adam said with relief. He didn't care about having more children as long as Janessa and Nola were okay. "When can I see her?"

"You can see your daughter now. Your wife needs to be in recovery and then you can see her."

"Thanks." Adam nodded to the guys and followed the doctor to see Nola.

"I'm glad they both are okay." Missy said as the guys came over to join the girls.

"Me too." Kara replied.

"Do you think I can see Janessa?" Lauren asked Randy.

"I think for tonight, we should give Adam and Janessa some time." He replied. "Adam will have to explain things to her and it might be hard."

"You're right." Lauren said with a yawn.

"Let's get you back to the hotel and to bed." Randy helped her up and they said goodbye to the others.

"I think we should follow Randy's advice." John said to his wife. "I don't want you getting too tired or stressed."

"Yeah, that's it Cena." Amelia said with a laugh. "More like you don't want her to be too tired for sex."

"You have such a smutty mind. Is sex all you think about?" John kidded her.

Amelia laughed. "No but its all Missy thinks about when she's around you." Everyone laughed. Amelia looked up at him seriously for a second. "Just make sure you take care of her and that baby. Don't make me come after you." John looked at her and smiled.

"After the last time you went off on me, that is the last thing I want. Don't worry Mel, nothing is going to happen to either one of them. I promise you."

"Good." she said hugging John. She grabbed Brett's hand and they left the hospital.

Adam stood there holding his daughter marveling at how little she was. She kissed her on the forehead and smiled when she cooed at him.

"Hey princess. I'm your daddy. I love you so much and I promise that I am going to love you and spoil you rotten. Just remember that boys are gross and always will be except your daddy and your uncles." The nurse smiled at him as he put Nola back in her bassinet.

"Mr. Copeland, the doctor wanted me to tell you that your wife has been moved into a private room and that a Mr. Runnels and a Mr. Reso in the waiting room." Adam nodded his head.

"What room is she in?"

"Room 623." Adam thanked the nurse and walked into the waiting room to where Jay and Cody were sitting.

"Hey guys." he said as he walked into the waiting room and looked at his best friend and Janessa's.

"How are they?" Jay asked.

"Nola is doing great. She's tiny but she is healthy and beautiful. Janie is in a private room now. They had to do a hysterectomy. We can't have any more kids."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm just glad that my girls are okay." Adam said. "I was so worried about them."

"When can we see Janessa?" Cody asked.

"I'm about to go there now. I was really hoping you'd come with me. She may need us both." Cody nodded.

"Is it okay if I go to the nursery and visit my God daughter?" Jay asked.  
Adam nodded. He and Cody walked toward Janessa's room and Jay headed toward the nursery.

Brett and Amelia pulled up at Brett's house where everyone was staying until Janessa got well enough to travel. John and Missy were sitting outside in the porch swing almost having sex. Amelia made a fake gagging noise that caused them to separate and laugh.

"Don't you two have a room upstairs?" John and Missy looked at each other and ran up the stairs.

Amelia shook her head and walked in the door. She heard moans coming from the living room and covered her eyes as she walked to the door.

"Teddy, you better not be naked on the couch!" she yelled causing a whimper and a laugh to float through the room. "Take it upstairs." she ordered. She still had her eyes covered as she felt her future brother in law and his girlfriend rush past her up the stairs.

She uncovered her eyes and chuckled a little when she caught sight of the door to the room Randy and Lauren were staying in cracked open a little. She heard enough to know that she didn't want to hear anymore and closed the door quickly shaking her head.

"So much for a quiet night in with our friends." Amelia laughed as the house filled with the sounds of their friends going at it. Brett walked up to her and pulled her to him, kissing her softly on the lips.

"You know what they say...if you can't beat 'em join 'em." he said with a hint of a smirk. Amelia smiled at him and looped her arms around his neck.

"Why Mr. DiBiase...what did you have in mind?" He didn't say another word to her. He simply took her hand and led her out to the pool house that he'd renovated into a guest house. He locked the door once they were inside and wrapped his arms around her waist.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder carrying her to the bedroom where he tossed her on the bed with a soft plop. She giggled a little as he ran his hands up her thighs underneath her skirt, pushing the fabric up. His fingers danced around the inner parts, finding her panties and pulling them down her skin and throwing them over her shoulder. He worked the button of her skirt free and slid it off too. He took hold of her blouse and pulled at the sides of it and the buttons flew off. He licked his lips in anticipation and threw the shirt to the floor.

She had never seen him like this and it was making her crazy. She liked this side of him. He pulled his t shirt off and threw it into a corner and crawled up her body with his jeans still on. He kissed her lips and ran his fingers along the tops of her breasts causing her to moan into the kiss. She moved her hands down his sides and rested them on the waistband of his pants but his hand quickly covered hers and pulled them back up toward the head of the bed, holding them in place with his free hand.

He placed soft kisses down her neck and reached over to the nightstand pulling out a silk scarf. She raised her eyebrows at him and bit her lip a little as he secured her hands to the headboard with the scarf. He smirked at her for a moment before trailing kisses down her body. He methodically kissed her inner thighs, tracing small circles with his tongue and nibbling at the flesh causing gasps to escape her lips. She threw her head back and closed her eyes when she felt his tongue swirl inside of her. He was slow and deliberate with his movements and she couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body and escaped her lips as a deep and throaty moan.

She gasped again as he brought his hand down and slipped a finger inside of her keeping it in time with the movements of his tongue. She writhed beneath him unable to move much because of her restraints. She felt him smile against her skin and lifted his head to make eye contact with her, keeping up the movements of his fingers. She moaned again and he kissed her. She could feel his arousal through the fabric of his jeans against her thigh.

"Please Brett, I…I need you." She panted breathlessly. He removed his finger and stepped off the bed causing her to whimper a little. He removed his jeans and walked over to the bed untying her restraints and turning her over so that she was facing the headboard. He looked at her and gave her ass a little smack as he got into position behind her on the bed. He wrapped one hand around her waist to keep her in place and grabbed a handful of her hair tugging it a little. She could feel his breath on her ear and she shuddered a little.

"Are you sure?" he whispered. She nodded. He lined himself up and entered her slow and hard. He released her hair and reached around the front against placing a finger inside of her. She moaned again loudly. Loud enough that all the people in the main house heard her but she didn't care. She was in sheer pleasure and she didn't care about anything at that moment but Brett and what he was doing to her. She heard him grunt a few times as his movements became faster and harder. She was all but screaming now.

"OH MY GOD BRETT!" she screamed as he bit the back of her neck gently. He smiled and kissed he neck gently, removing his hand from inside of her and again tugging at her hair gently. They were moving at such a fast past that she was sure they were going to break the bed. She looked into his eyes for a second before closing hers as she came harder than she ever had in her life. He gripped her hips with both hands so tightly that she was sure to have bruises the next day and continued his frenzied pace. A few hard, fast strokes later and he exploded inside of her. He sat there for a moment still inside her catching his breath before he reached up and undid the restraints allowing them to lay on the bed cuddling. She laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair softly neither of them saying a word for a while. Finally, she lifted her head off of his chest and kissed him deeply.

"That was amazing." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her tightly to him.

"Yeah, it was."

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo. We are a great team. Thanks for writing with me.

* * *

The next morning Missy, Amelia, Lauren, Kara and Cody headed to see Janessa and the baby. It was the first time they were getting to see Nola. They arrived at the hospital and headed in Janessa's room.

"Hey, mom." Missy said with a smile.

"Hey, guys." Janessa laughed. "This is Nola."

"She is beautiful." Lauren said taking the baby from Janessa and sitting down in the chair. "She is so going to be a heartbreaker."

"I agree." Amelia added taking the other chair. Missy sat down on the sofa in the room with Kara and Cody.

Janessa laughed at them. They all looked so tired. "What's up with you guys? You look tired."

Amelia blushed as did Missy and Kara. Lauren looked down at the baby. Cody laughed at them. "I think they are saying the guys wore them out."

"Really?" Janessa laughed. "Now we need details."

"Janessa, you just had a baby." Missy said not wanting to tire her out.

"Oh please. It will be six to eight weeks before Adam and I get to have sex again. So let me live through you."

"Alright. I will go first." Lauren said with a laugh. "Well Randy and I went to Brett's after we left here. We just wanted some time alone. We got to the house and I was shocked to find he had this romantic scene set up. Candles, music and rose petals everywhere. He kissed me and then we made love on the bed on the rose petals. It was so romantic."

"Yeah that what I heard." Amelia replied. "You guys left the door open. I shut it though."

"That really didn't keep the house from hearing it." Kara replied.

"Oh please. I doubt we can even tell who was making the most noise." Lauren laughed. "Except for Missy. We all heard that."

"Heard what?" Missy asked blushing a little.

"Oh, I don't know maybe oh John, you're so amazing. Yes right there you know I like it right there." Kara said before Lauren joined in.

"Oh my god, this is so incredible. You know exactly what I need." Lauren laughed. "And that was just Missy."

"Ha ha." Missy laughed. "Like the rest of you were quiet. Kara, for instant, was saying something like Oh Teddy harder. You know I like it rough. Show me what you got."

"Yeah we heard that too." Lauren laughed before turning to Amelia. "Well, Amelia, we haven't heard from you. But we all heard you last night from the guest house."

"What?" Amelia asked with a smile.

"Oh something like Oh my god Brett and some very loud moaning." Missy said.

"Well, we can't be as vocal as you Missy during sex. I swear you and John are shooting a porn movie sometimes."

"Hey it's not my fault that my husband knows what I like." Missy laughed.

"I agree with Missy. Randy knows what I like too."

"God, I'm surrounded by horny pregnant women." Cody said to them.

"Hey! Not all of us are pregnant." Amelia said. Kara nodded in agreement.

"After last night, I wouldn't be so sure." Missy laughed.

In the cafeteria, the guys were having a similar conversation. Adam laughed at all of them as they sat around drinking coffee.

"Man, what the hell happened to you guys?" he asked. They all smirked. "Okay details."

"Well you know the normal sexfest that Cena and Missy have." Randy commented and Adam nodded.

"Like you were so quiet. Oh Lauren. You like that baby?" Ted said taking a drink from his cup.

"It's okay, I think that you and the kid over there had us all beat last night. You had Kara swearing to GOD every other breath and we could all hear Amelia from the guest house." John said looking at the DiBiase brothers. Brett smiled and looked at all of them. "So killer, you gunna tell us what you did that made Amelia make sounds only dogs could hear?"

"Actually John, I am pretty sure that they heard her all over the block." Randy laughed. They all looked at Brett who only smiled and shook his head.

"Oh come on man. Eight weeks with no sex. Give me something. Anything." Adam pleaded.

"Sorry, no can do."

"I bet he tied her up and had his way with her, I know Missy loved that." John said.

"Wow that is a little too much info for me." Ricardo said walking up to the table. The guys all laughed at him. "Anyway, Adam, Janessa sent word via Cody to send you and the guys up."

Adam nodded and they all got up from the table to go up and see the baby. They headed into the room and heard the girls laughing.

"What's so funny ladies?" Randy asked walking in with the rest of the guys.

"We were just having some girl talk." Lauren replied getting up to meet him. She kissed him on the lips.

"I see. Anything we can know?" Adam asked walking over to Janessa and sitting down on the bed.

"Nope. Not for your ears." Missy replied holding Nola.

John smiled at his wife and headed over to where she was. "You look great with a baby."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"So, what were you boys up too?" Amelia asked looking at her fiancée.

"Just guy talk." He replied.

"Okay, enough. My wife and child need rest. So go all of you." Adam said to them.

They kissed Janessa and the baby and headed out.

As Amelia and Brett got to the car, Amelia's phone dinged with another text message from Chris.

_Amelia, I just wanted to say hi and see how you were today. I will see you in a few days when u get back off the road. I love you. Chris._

She rolled her eyes and showed the message to Brett who sighed deeply and propped himself up against the side of the car. John and Missy walked over to where they were.

"Everything okay?" Missy asked

"Fucking Chris Irvine. He is stalking her. He keeps sending her gifts and messages even after she has asked him to stop." Brett said wrapping his arms around Amelia.

"You want me to have a talk with him?" John asked. He could see the worried expression on her face. "If I can't get through to him, maybe Steph could."

"I don't want to involve Stephanie." Amelia said

"We have tried everything else. Maybe it is time to get Stephanie involved babe." Amelia nodded her head.

"Alright, John talk to him and Brett and I will go talk to Stephanie." Amelia relented. She was nervous. She could feel in the pit of her stomach that this was not over between them. She knew that Chris would go ballistic when John and Stephanie talked to him and she feared what the consequences would be.

Please Review!


	25. Chapter 25

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Chris knocked on the door to Stephanie's office and opened the door when she said to come in. He was a little confused to see John in there.

"You wanted to see me Steph?"

"Yeah, have a seat Chris." She said as she rounded the desk. "I wanted to talk to you about Amelia. It has come to my attention that you have been texting her, emailing her and sending her gifts even after she and her fiancé have asked you to stop."

Chris turned his head to look at John. "You told her about this didn't you?"

"Dude, stalking is illegal in all 50 states. Amelia and Brett are happy together. Just leave her alone."

"I will not leave her alone. I love her. She needs to understand that I won't give up until she gives us a fair chance." Chris said.

"Okay, this is what it comes down to Chris. You leave her alone or you're suspended indefinitely."

"Steph you can't do that. This is my personal life."

"I can and I just did. Your little crush on her is making it hard for her to do her job and is bad for business. When your personal life affects my business, I have a right to interfere. Leave her alone. That is not a request." Chris stood up from his chair and looked over at John.

"I thought you were my friend. I guess now I know who my real friends are." He stormed out of Stephanie's office and into the locker room. That little motherfucker was going to pay. And if John stepped in his way, he would too.

John sighed and headed to his locker room. He told Missy to stay there until he was done talking to Stephanie and Chris. He walked in the locker room and found his wife on the laptop.

"What you doing?" He asked sitting beside her.

"I'm shopping for baby stuff online. I want to pick out some things."

"Don't you want to wait until we know what the baby is?"

"I do but I mean like neutral things. Plus you can register online for gifts."

"Alright." He laughed before leaning in to kiss her. He pulled away and got up to get changed for the show. He had his back to her as he got undressed.

"You know you shouldn't do this infront of me." She whispered coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"It's not my fault that you're this horny pregnant woman." He kidded her. He turned to face her.

"Really? I didn't get that way by myself." She said before kissing him.

He smiled and kissed her back. He backed her to the sofa and helped her get undressed. They started to make love when the door opened.

"Missy, please do that somewhere else." Amelia said covering her eyes. "I don't want to see you and John having sex."

"This is his locker room." Missy said as she and John got dressed. "Have you heard of knocking?"

"I didn't think you would be in here doing it. I figured maybe you were too tired out from the night before or just not wanting to."

"Did you just say I might not want too?" Missy said with a laugh.

"Right. I forgot that's not the case for you. You're such a horn dog."

"Did you need something Amelia?" John asked her.

"I just wanted to know if you and Missy wanted to go out after the show with Brett and me. But I see Missy has other things on her mind."

"Are we going to eat?" Missy said excitedly.

"We can." Brett said shocked at how excited Missy was.

"I'm in." She said quickly.

"Me too." John added knowing saying no wouldn't do much good. When Missy wanted to eat, you let her.

"Great. We will meet here after the show unless you two want to have sex first than eat." Amelia kidded them before looking at Missy. "No, Missy I was kidding."

"Hey you said we could have sex first and then eat. That sounds good to me." Missy said smiling.

"We're leaving. See you after the show." Brett said as he and Amelia left.

They headed back to Brett's locker room and Chris was standing by the door. Amelia sighed and looked at Brett. His fists were clenched at his sides. She grabbed his hand, forcing his fingers apart and held his hand in hers as they walked up closer to Chris.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You got John to go to Stephanie?"

"Well you wouldn't take no for an answer Chris. You left me no choice. You're acting like a spoiled little child who wants someone else's toy. Brett and I are happy. We're getting married. What we had was just sex. Your words, not mine. You heard what Stephanie said, leave us alone or you'll be suspended." Amelia said pushing past him and walking into the locker room.

The group soon headed home from the road. Missy had talked Amelia and Brett into coming to Tampa for a few days. She knew she was having her ultrasound and she wanted her best friend to know immediately what the baby was. Plus they had to make arrangements for Missy's things to be delivered to John's house.

"So, I was thinking that Brett and I can pack up your stuff and have it sent here." Amelia said to Missy as they sat in the kitchen making lunch.

"I can go and pack it." Missy replied.

"No, you and baby need to rest. I know what's yours and it will be easy."

"Alright." Missy laughed as she finished making the pasta salad.

"So, when is your ultrasound?" Amelia asked as they finished up lunch.

"This afternoon. I'm so excited. I can't wait to know what the baby is."

"Are you sure you don't want to be surprise?"

"No, I want to know." Missy said as she took lunch over to the table.

They called the guys for lunch and they all sat down at the table and ate lunch. After lunch, John and Missy headed to the doctors for the ultrasound. After siging in, they were shown to the exam room.

"Missy, are you ready?" Dr. Buchanan said walking in.

"Yes." Missy said with a smile. She took John's hand as the doctor put the gel on her stomach and moved the probe.

"Okay, looks good. There is the baby's heartbeat. Good and strong. There is the arms and the legs. And it looks like you're having a little girl."

"Really?" Missy said excited.

"Yep." The doctor printed out some copies and a DVD. "Okay, everything looks good. I will see you in two weeks."

"Thank you." John said as the doctor left. He turned to face his wife. "We're having a girl."

"We're having a girl." Missy smiled before realizing that Lauren was expecting a girl. "Oh, there are going to be girls all over the WWE."

John laughed when he realized that he, Adam and Randy would all have girls in the next few months.

Amelia walked out onto the patio of John's house and sat down next to Brett giving him a kiss. He wrapped his arm around her and smiled at her.

"Missy called. She said that they were on their way back. They were going to pick up a pizza for dinner." She said laying her head over on his shoulder.

"Did she tell you what the baby was?" Amelia shook her head. "Are you going to miss her when she moves down here?" Amelia nodded. "You know I do have a house down here. If you moved in with me, you could see her and the baby all the time." Amelia sat up and looked at him.

"Are you asking me to move in with you?" He nodded. She smiled and nodded her head. "I would love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really."

"I love you." He said kissing her again.

Chris sat in his car across the street looking at the two of them. It made him sick to watch Brett have his hands all over Amelia. Oh yeah, he would pay for everything he would do since he'd come back into Amelia's life. And then Amelia would have no choice but to be with him. He started the car as he saw John's car approaching and drove off. John parked the car in the driveway and shook his head. He had seen Chris' car but he wasn't going to tell anyone. He didn't want to ruin the happiness of the news that he and Missy were having a daughter. He would deal with Chris later. He smiled at Amelia and Brett as he and Missy walked up to the patio with the pizza in their hands.

"Well, you are killing me. Do I have another little niece or a nephew?" Amelia asked.

"It's a girl." Missy said beaming.

"Oh wow, three little girls who are going to be the downfall of all these men. They are going to have them wrapped around their little fingers." Amelia laughed.

"Just like their mothers do." John said kissing Missy on the head. "Now let's eat."

Please Review!


	26. Chapter 26

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

John and Randy sat at the table in catering a few days later and sighed. Adam had forgotten to warn them about the terrible mood swings that come along with being pregnant. Missy and Lauren had both been moody and pretty much hysterical all day. They had told everyone in their group that they didn't love them. They were sitting at the table crying.

"Do you want something to eat?" Randy asked Lauren and Missy.

"Yes." Lauren said drying her tears. "I want a turkey sandwich with honey mustard dressing, cheddar and sour cream chips, a brownie, fruit salad and a water."

"Missy?" He asked.

"I want a turkey sandwich with Russian dressing, salt and vinegar chips, chocolate chip cookie, fruit salad, and a water." She said drying her tears also.

"Okay." Randy got up and headed to get the food. Once he had, he came back to the table and handed it to them. He and John watched as the girls ate and were seemingly happy.

"John, Randy." Mike "The Miz" Mizanin said sitting down. He looked at the girls who were eating and shook his head.

"What's up Mike?" John asked.

"I wanted to talk to Randy about our match tonight."

"Alright." Randy replied as they talked. They agreed to how the match would go and the signals they would use.

"Sounds good." Mike said getting up.

"You can't say anything to me." Lauren said to him. "You sit down and talked to John and Randy but you can't say something to me."

"I was going too." He said to her.

"No, you weren't." She said as she started to cry. "You don't love me anymore."

Mike looked at Randy who nodded at him to say something to Lauren. "I do love you."

"No, you don't." She said through her tears.

"I do." He said sitting back down and hugging her. "I do love you Lauren."

"Really?" She looked at him while wiping her tears.

"Yes of course."

"Okay." She said going back to her food.

Mike looked at Randy who just waved his hand. Mike laughed a little and headed out. He wanted to get far away from the pregnant women. A few minutes later, Big Show came up to the table sitting down with them. He looked over at the pregnant women as they ate and smiled.

"You guys look beautiful today." He said causing both women to smile. Missy was done with her fruit salad and was looking for her cookie.

"John? Where is my cookie?"

"Honey, there were no more when I went through the line. I'm sorry."

"All I wanted was a chocolate chip cookie. I am carrying your child! I look like a beached whale and this kid of yours is always pushing on my bladder and making it hard for me to breathe. And you can't even get me a cookie!" she said starting to cry. John looked at Show who had been in front of him in line and who had the object of Missy's affection on his plate.

"Uh…..Missy, I uh…..I was in line in front of John and I took the last cookie." Missy looked up at him, tears still in her eyes.

"You took the last cookie?" Show nodded. "But I wanted that cookie. You don't love me anymore. You took the cookie because you think I am fat didn't you?" Show looked over at John as Missy sobbed. John simply shrugged and Show grabbed the cookie and put it on Missy's plate. He shook his head. He had forgotten how hormonal pregnant women could be.

"Here sweetie, Take the cookie. I really don't want it. I do love you. John is a lucky man. You're still so thin. Even while pregnant. Do you want money? Here, here is $100 bucks. Just please don't cry." Show said pulling Missy into his massive arms and giving her a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled back giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Show."

"You're welcome Missy. And I promise that from now on when I see you, I will have you a whole bag of chocolate chip cookies." He said as he got up from his seat clearly shaken by the interaction with the pregnant woman.

John laughed as Show retreated and then looked at his wife who was now quietly enjoying her cookie. He looked at Randy who laughed also. They were going to kill Adam for not warning them about the hormones.

"So John, you guys thought of any names for the baby?" Randy asked as they waited for their girls to finish eating.

"Yeah, we like Emma Grace." John replied.

"Three little girls running the WWE." Randy laughed.

"Yep." John joined in. He then looked at Missy. "Babe, are you done?"

"Yes." She said sweetly.

"Let's go then." He laughed at how quickly she went from being mad and crying to sweet and loving. He took her hand and they headed to the locker room with Randy and Lauren.

Amelia, Brett, Kara, Ted, Adam, Janessa and Nola were already there when they walked in. Missy and Lauren headed to the sofa to sit down and to eat some M&M's they had the guys buy on the way to the locker room.

"Hey, where were you guys?" Ted asked.

"Missy and Lauren were hungry so we headed to catering." Randy replied to them.

"How did that go?" Amelia asked knowing how emotional Lauren and Missy had been lately. She looked over at the two who were enjoying their M&M's like they had never had anything so good. She had to smile a little. The two of them could eat just about anything and they usually did.

"It was a barrel of fun." John replied.

"Why? What happened?" Brett asked.

"Well, Lauren told Mike that he didn't love her anymore so he hugged her and told her he did."

"Then Show took the last cookie and Missy wanted it. So she told him he didn't love her because he thought she was fat."

"I bet both Mike and Show ran far away." Adam laughed.

"Yeah and you could have warned us." Randy said to him. "About the hormones."

"I forgot sorry. It's not like it ends when the baby comes. Janessa is still a little emotional."

"I think Kara and Amelia are the only normal ones out of them." Janessa got a deadly serious look on her face and turned to look at her husband.

"We have a right to be emotional. We are the ones that have to carry the baby and go through the pain of labor and then when the baby comes out we are the ones who have to wake up every few hours and attach this precious, adorable little baby to our breasts so that they can eat. If we want to have a million cookies or watch endless hours of Disney channel then so be it. When you push something the size of a bowling ball out of your penis then you can talk." She said as she stormed over to the pregnant women and sat down with them.

"Told you." Adam said in a voice loud enough for only Randy and John to hear. He then walked over to Janessa and apologized and hugged her. She easily forgave him and all was well for the moment. There was a knock on the door and Ted answered it. He was surprised to see Cody and Mike standing there.

"Been a change of plans in the matches tonight. Gabriel and Slater are sick. So they are putting Cody against Christian and Chris. It's going to be Randy, John and Adam against Ted, Brett and I in the main." Mike said.

"I'm cool with that." John said.

"Sounds good to me." Adam said.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked tonight." Ted said looking at his friends.

"Whatever DiBiase." Randy smirked.

"Alright boys, let's cut the macho crap. Get suited up. I will hang with the girls back here while you guys are wrestling." Cody said. "Our match is first on the card. So I have to go. But I will see you in a few." He said as he left the locker room to finish getting ready for his match.

Thirty minutes later, Adam, John, Randy, Ted, Brett and Mike were standing at the guerilla position ready to head out. None of them paid attention to the fact that Chris was standing right by the curtain watching the show on the monitor. He didn't seem out of place.

Amelia was sitting in the locker room after coming back from the drink machine with a Pepsi in her hand. The match that was about to start was Brett's match and she didn't want to miss it. After the guys made their entrances, the match began like normal. Randy and Brett were in the ring when all of the sudden a flash on blonde hair came flying into the ring and slammed into Brett. None of them were sure what was happening until after the fourth chair shot hit Brett and Chris stomped on his hand.

"You think you can just waltz back in here and take her right out from under me and I would be fine with it? You think you're so great because you got money? You're nothing! A second rate wrestler!" Chris screamed as he stomped away at Brett. Finally, Randy and Adam were able to pull Chris away while John held Ted back so that the EMTs and trainers could do their jobs. Mike helped them load Brett onto the stretcher and they headed through the curtain to the back.

Amelia stood at the curtain, the light sparkling off her ring as she held her trembling hand to her mouth. The stretcher came past her with Brett on it. There were bruises already forming on his face and he was unconscious. They loaded him up in the ambulance and Ted jumped in the back without even asking her if she wanted to ride with him. Missy whispered that she would get their stuff and that Amelia could ride with them to the hospital. Amelia stood their frozen and then she heard it. He was calling her name. She turned to look at him, fear and anger mixing together in her eyes.

"What could you possibly have to say to me?" she sobbed. "What that you love me? Why did you do this Chris? How could you do this to me?"

"I did this for us. I did this so you would see that I am the man you are supposed to be with. He isn't worthy of you. If he was half the man I am, he would have fought for you instead of just letting me kick his ass like I did. He isn't going to be able to make you happy Amelia. I can. I can make you happy and give you the kind of life you deserve. I love you." He said as he tried to wrap her in his arms. She jerked away from him and brought her hand up slapping him hard across the face before she could stop herself.

"You don't love me. You love yourself. I bruised your ego by rejecting you and you wanted to get your revenge. Well you got it. I pity you Chris. I really do. You spent your time filling your bed with anyone that would fuck you to get over your ex wife. You only wanted me when you couldn't have me anymore. I am only going to say this one more time. So listen up. I love Brett. I LOVE him. With all of my heart. He is going to get better and we are going to get married in October just like we planned. You can never have me Chris. Never." Missy walked up and put her arm around Amelia and pulled her off toward John's car so they could head to the hospital. She hoped that Chris would be dealt with properly. He really had gone off the deep end this time and he needed help.

Please Review!


	27. Chapter 27

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Ted sat in the waiting room and for the first time noticed that he was still in his wrestling gear. He got up out of the chair and paced back and forth. He couldn't believe that Chris had done this! He turned around when he heard someone call his name and smiled at his girlfriend.

"I brought you a change of clothes." He hugged her. "Has there been any news yet?" Ted shook his head. The elevator dinged and John, Missy, and Amelia came into the waiting room. Ted walked over to his future sister in law and gave her a hug.

"He'll be okay. His head is too hard to have any permanent damage." He joked trying to lighten the mood and perhaps curb his own fears a little.

"I just can't believe Chris did this." Amelia said wiping her eyes. The doctor rounded the corner and walked over to the group.

"Are you the family of Brett DiBiase?"

"Yes. How is he?" Ted asked.

"He's suffered a severe concussion, three cracked ribs and a broken wrist. He won't be able to compete for at least two months. He is awake and should make a full recovery." Amelia breathed a sigh of relief.

She was still horrified that Chris would do something like that but she was glad that Brett was okay. "He asked to see Amelia." Ted nodded over at her and she followed the doctor down the hallway to Brett's room a little nervous. She thanked the doctor and opened the door. Brett looked over at her and smiled slightly and she walked over to the bed sitting on the edge.

"Hey..." he said softly.

"Thank God you're alright." she whispered. She took his good hand in hers and kissed it. "I was so worried about you."

"My head's too hard for any permanent damage." She laughed a little as Brett's words mirrored Ted's from the waiting room. "I didn't give up on getting you back and look where that got me."She nodded.

"Seriously, I'm fine." he said as he tried to pull himself up in bed and winced in pain.

"I am so sorry he did this to you. I had no idea he was that crazy."

"It's not your fault Ame. He just couldn't deal with the fact that the better man won." Brett said.

"He came up to me right after they pulled off with you in the ambulance. He told me that he had done what he did for us. To prove how much he loved me." She stopped for a minute and looked down at her lap. "I told him that it didn't matter. Because you were going to get better and we were going to get married in a few months just like we planned." He could tell that there was a little worry in her voice and he grabbed her hand in his.

"If he was trying to scare me away from you, he did a piss poor job of it. I have wanted to marry you for a very long time now and a few broken bones from some crazy stalker that you had sex with one time isn't going to change that. I love you Amelia Jane Franklin. I always have and I always will and we are getting married in October just like we planned. I am not going anywhere. You are going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life." She laughed a little and leaned over, kissing him on the lips. There was a knock on the door and Ted poked his head in.

"You up for visitors?" Ted asked.

"Sure." Brett replied as Missy, John, and Adam walked in. Janessa was in the waiting room with Nola and Lauren.

"Are you okay?" Missy said hugging him while crying.

"I'm okay, Miss." Brett said hugging her back. He looked at John who just shook his head and mouthed hormones. Brett shook his in agreement.

"Are you really okay?" Missy asked again.

"I'm okay." He said again.

"Okay." She said pulling away and drying her tears. "So, are they feeding you good here?"

Brett just sat there not sure how to answer. He didn't want to upset her again but he wanted to laugh at how quickly she went from one to another.

"They are feeding me good. I should be out of here in a few days."

"Great." John said. "Girls can you go get Brett some food? We need to have a guy talk."

"Sure." Amelia said as she and Missy headed out. They met up with Janessa and Lauren and headed to the cafeteria.

Once the girls were gone, the guys gathered in the room. John, Randy, Adam, Ted, Cody and Brett.

"So, what are we going to do about Chris?" Adam asked.

Ted looked over at John. "I can think of a few things I'd like to do to the crazy son of a bitch!"

"Well, I'll take that as one vote for kicking his ass." John said.

"Let me talk to him. Maybe I can try and reason with him. I have never seen him like this before. I mean, he's gone off the deep end this time." Adam said.

"You aren't going to talk to him alone. Janessa would have a heart attack." Cody said. Randy nodded his head in agreement.

"We corner him at the next show, talk to him, and maybe let Ted get a few shots in. Either way, Chris has to know that what he did here was not okay." John said and they all agreed. "I have never seen Amelia so scared in the time I've known her. She really loves you man." John said looking at Brett. Brett smiled.

"I know. And I love her too."

In the cafeteria, Amelia, Janessa, Missy, Lauren and Nola were sitting at the table eating.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Lauren asked Amelia. She nodded and pushed her plate away.

"Melly, you better eat that before I kick your butt." Amelia smiled as Jay walked up to the table and hugged her. "How is he?"

"Concussion, cracked ribs, broken wrist." Jay nodded.

"Stephanie fined Chris 100,000 and he has to make a formal apology at the next show or he is suspended indefinitely. He was pretty pissed and trashed the locker room. You slapped him pretty good." Jay said.

Lauren felt Randy's phone vibrate in her pocket as she sat there listening to the others talk. She pulled it out and saw that it was a text message from Kelly.  
Hey, I think I found the perfect spot. Call or txt me later and we will talk about it. K.  
Lauren looked at the message and her heart sank. Could...could Randy be cheating on her? He'd been distant and acting a little suspicious lately. They still had an active and amazing sex life and the wedding plans had been coming together with the girls help. She shook her head and marked the text message as unread and put his phone back in her pocket. She looked up when Janessa called her name.

"Are you okay?" She forced a smile and nodded in response.

"I'm fine. Totally fine. Don't think I should have had those nachos but I'm fine." she said. Janessa studied her best friend and could tell that she was being less than truthful but she decided to let it pass for the moment. She would get the truth later.

Please Review!


	28. Chapter 28

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

A few days later, Brett was out of the hospital and allowed to travel and do backstage segments. Stephanie had invited him and Amelia to the arena so that Chris could give his apology. They sat in John's locker room with the rest of the guys. The girls had been called to a meeting with Stephanie and would be gone for about an hour or two. The guys figured that now was there chance to have their little chat with Chris.

"Alright, this is how this goes. Ted, Randy, Adam and I will go into the locker room. Brett, Cody and Mike stay outside." John said.

"Why do I have to stay outside?" Brett asked.

"Because if you get hurt this close to your wedding, Amelia will kill me." John said.

"I'm going with you." Jay said as he walked up. "Chris hurt Amelia and she is important to me too." Adam nodded. He knew Jay was right. He and Amelia had become like brother and sister so it was only right for him to be there too.

Missy, Amelia, Lauren and Kara sat in the office waiting on Stephanie. Janessa was at the hotel with Nola who they weren't ready to bring to the arena yet.

"So, what is this meeting about?" Kara asked as they sat there.

"I think Stephanie wanted to talk about what to expect from Chris plus we had jobs to do." Amelia replied.

"Chris is going to apologize right?" Missy asked her best friend.

"That is the plan." Amelia replied.

"The guys seemed happy that we had this meeting." Lauren said as they sat there.

"I know right." Missy laughed. "I think they are planning a surprise or something. Probably something to do with your wedding."

"It's weird that you got married before me." Lauren laughed. "Just could't wait huh?"

"Nope. I wanted to be Mrs. Cena. Beside, I'm not really the big wedding type. Small and intimate is more me."

"That's true." Amelia laughed.

The girls continued to talk about wedding and things. Kara listened as they talked. She knew what the guys were planning and Ted had made her promise to not say anything to the girls. Randy and John didn't want Missy and Lauren to get upset with them being pregnant and Adam didn't want to upset Janessa. And none of them wanted to let Amelia know. She would try to talk them out of it. They also didn't want the girls to worry about them getting in trouble.

Chris walked out of the shower and looked around at the men in front of him. He smirked a little. So Amelia's little bitch of a fiancé had sent out the troops to teach him a lesson. But it wasn't going to work. He was going to show up in Mississippi and stop the wedding if it killed him. The only reason that he had decided to give the apology in the first place was to keep his job.

"We need to talk to you." John said.

"I have nothing to say to you Judas." Chris said as he stuffed his jeans in his gym bag.

"Chris none of us have turned our back on you. We are still your friends. We are just worried about you." Randy said.

"Why would you guys worry?" Chris asked.

"Because you were pretty much stalking Amelia and you jumped script and put another wrestler in the hospital." Adam said. Chris' expression darkened at the mention of the incident and he threw his gym bag on the floor.

"I love her and I can't stand by and let her marry someone else."

"Oh for god sake." Ted said walking up to Chris. Before anyone could react, Ted punch him right in the face. "You are a selfish man. Get it through your head. Amelia doesn't want you. She loves Brett. She wants to marry him. Move on with your life."

"Is that what you all told John when he wanted Missy and everyone thought she was with Ted? No! Everyone told him not to give up on her. Go after her. I'm just taking the same advice." He said holding a hand to his face.

"That was different Chris." John said to him.

"How? She was supposedly with someone else and pregnant by him but you were still determind to get her. This is the same thing."

"The difference is Missy wanted to be with John and he was the father of her baby. That was what she always wanted." Ted replied. "Amelia doesn't want you. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT?" Ted said slowly.

"You would say that. You're his brother. You would take his side. Oh, I forgot…..you DiBiase men are so honorable. Tell Me Teddy, was it honorable for you to fuck Missy when she was pining after Cena? Or was it honorable for your worthless piece of shit brother to cheat on the woman he loved?" This time it was John who grabbed Chris' shirt and slammed him against the lockers.

"I am trying to keep my patience here but I swear if you ever talk about my wife like that again, I'll put you in the hospital." John said.

"You are the last person who should be talking about honor Chris. Wasn't it you that treated her like a cheap one night stand? We all tried to warn you that if you didn't straighten up she would move on. And she did. Just let her go man. After you go out and make this apology tonight, just let her be." Jay said.

"I wouldn't expect any of you to understand. You all have what you wanted. You have no idea about my feelings. I won't give up." Chris pushed John off of him and headed out the door. He would make the apology only to keep his job. He wasn't giving up on Amelia. He knew she had feelings for him even if she was telling herself and everyone she didn't.

He walked down the hall and saw Amelia talking to Missy. He smiled as he headed over only to watch Amelia quickly walk away. He still walked over and decided to talk to Missy.

"Hey, Missy." He said when he walked up.

"Hey, Chris." Missy replied to him. She knew that Amelia wanted Chris to stay away from her. "What's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk to you." He said sweetly.

"Okay, what about?" She knew he had really hurt Brett but she didn't believe he was a danger to her.

"About Amelia."

"Chris, she is engaged to Brett. She loves him. I don't really see that changing." Missy said honestly.

"But I love her. I know I'm better for her than he is."

"Chris, I get that you love her okay, I do. But she doesn't love you. You can't make her love you. It doesn't work that way." Missy sighed. "I'm sorry you're hurting about this. But you had your chance and you blew it. You have to move on."

"Move on." He laughed before turing serious. He moved closer to her and placed his hand on her arm. "I will never give up and anyone who gets in my way, will regret it."

Please Review!


	29. Chapter 29

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

After Chris talked to her in the hallway, Missy headed to John's locker room. She was shocked that Chris actually grabbed her arm and told her if anyone got in his way, they would regret it. She walked in the locker room and found it empty. She walked over to the mirror in room and looked at her arm. There was already a bruise starting form. She knew she couldn't hide it from John and he would not be happy when he found out Chris was the one who gave it to her. She headed over to the sofa in the room and began to look up things on her laptop.

"Hey, beautiful." John said when he walked in and saw her sitting there. "I thought you were hanging out with Amelia."

"I was. We were talking in the hallway and Chris came up. Amelia quickly left. Chris said he wanted to talk about Amelia. I asked what and he said that he was better for her than Brett."

"Oh okay." John said as he sat down beside her. He noticed the bruise on her arm. "Where did you get that?"

"Get what?"

"The bruise on your arm. Melissa Cena, tell me."

She sighed. "Chris grabbed my arm and said that he wouldn't give up on getting Amelia and anyone who stood in his way would regret it."

John sat there stone faced and then he jumped up, pulling his wife off the couch with him and stormed off down the hallway. They passed Brett and Amelia who looked at each other and decided to follow. Along the way, they also passed Randy and Lauren.

"What the hell is going on?" Randy asked. He gave Lauren a kiss on the forehead and sat his phone down in the chair he had been sitting on. He walked quickly down the hallway toward John.

The door to Chris' locker room echoed through the hallway as John flung the door open and walked inside with Missy close behind him. Chris looked up from his laptop in time to see John grab him by his shirt and slam him into the lockers.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are. You get divorced and whore around and none of us say a word. You decided you want Amelia and none of us say a word until you beat up the guys she's moved on with and pretty much stalk her. But you crossed the fucking line here. You put your hands on my pregnant wife."

"What are you talking about Cena?"

"Missy told me how you came up to talk to her in the hallway. How you told her that you would have Amelia and how anyone who got in your way would get hurt. Well you know what? I'm in your way! Hurt me? C'mon you little piece of shit. Hurt me!"

Lauren watched as everyone headed down the hall. She picked up Randy's phone and followed. Just as she was walking, the phone went off. It was a text from Kelly. 'I have a great idea. Text me and we will meet up at the spot. K.'

Lauren sighed. She couldn't shake the feeling that Randy might be cheating on her. She hadn't had a chance to ask him about the other text as they were dealing with Chris. She walked to the locker room and heard the commotion inside. She opened the door and saw John had Chris pinned against the locker.

"I didn't hurt your wife!" Chris yelled back.

"Really? Then why is there a bruise on her arm the size of your hand?"

"Then I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"Whether you meant to or not, you put your hands on my wife!" John said as he punched Chris in the face. That was followed by a knee to the stomach and when Chris was on the ground, John kicked him a few times in the ribs before Randy and Adam pulled him away. "Stay away from Missy and Amelia. If not, what I will do to you the next time will be much worse." John said his breathing heavy. Chris sat up on the floor and looked up at John. A sick smile spread across his face.

"What are you both their keepers now John? You doing DiBiase's bitch work now? Yeah, I talked to Missy in the hallway. She told me the same thing as everyone else. She told me that Amelia didn't love me and that I should just move on. But I refuse to accept that. Amelia is mine and sooner or later she will accept that. I'm sure your tattle tale wife also told you that I said whoever gets in my way will get hurt. I said that too and I meant every word of it. Anyone and I do mean anyone who gets in my way will pay the price for it. So if I were you Cena, I'd make sure that someone was with your wife at all times. Wouldn't want anything to happen to that precious baby girl now would we?" Adam and Randy looked at each other and then let go of John's arms. Each of them put an arm around Lauren and Missy's shoulders took them out of the locker leaving John and Chris alone.

John picked Chris up and slammed him into the locker so hard there was a perfect impression in the locker. He threw him across the room and Chris slid down the wall and hit the floor with a thud. John kicked Chris in the ribs six more times before he kicked him in the face. Chris was lying there, unconscious and bleeding when John walked out of the locker room and looked around. Half of the roster was standing out in the hallway and so was Stephanie. She walked passed John and went into the locker room and then walked back out and looked at John.

"Cena, Orton, Copeland, DiBiase, and their wives…my office NOW!" She said. John looked at them all and shrugged his shoulders. They all walked back down the hallway toward Stephanie's office.

Everyone was seated in Stephanie's office while the paramedics and trainer were looking at Chris. Brett had his arm around Amelia. John held his wife's hand while Randy did the same with Lauren. Adam sat by himself as Janessa and Nola were at the hotel. They waited for Stephanie to come in.

"What the hell happened?" Stephanie said walking in followed by Triple H. No one really knew who to start. "Amelia, what happened?"

"I was in the hallway talking to Missy. I saw Chris coming toward us and left and headed to the locker room to meet up with Brett." Amelia replied.

"How did that end up with Chris on his way to the hospital?"

"When Amelia left, Chris walked up to me and started talking about how he wanted Amelia back. I told him she was happy and I didn't see her leaving Brett and I told him to move on. He grabbed my arm and said that he wasn't moving on or giving up. He would be with Amelia and anyone who stood in his way, would regret it."

"Okay. And I'm assuming you told John?"

"She told me after I saw the bruise on her arm. He grabbed my pregnant wife and pretty much threatened her. I wasn't going to allow that. I'm not letting anyone hurt Missy or our daughter."

"So why didn't you two stop it?" Stephanie asked pointed to Adam and Randy.

"We pulled John off Chris the first time but Chris told John to make sure someone was with Missy all the time. He said wouldn't want anything to happen to that precious baby girl. When he threatened Missy and the baby, we let John go."

Stephanie sighed. She knew John was just protecting his family but she couldn't let it go as much as she wanted too. Chris was becoming unstable and that was dangerous to everyone.

"John, I understand why you did it but I can't let it go. You are suspended for a week and fined five thousand dollars. The rest of you stay away from Chris. He will be dealt with."

Everyone left the office and headed back to the locker rooms. Missy felt so guilty for Chris getting hurt and John getting suspended.

"I'm so sorry, John. I didn't want this happen." She said once they were in his locker room.

"Baby, it wasn't your fault. Chris shouldn't have threatened you." He replied.

"I just feel horrible that you got suspended and Chris got hurt. I didn't want that." She sat down on the sofa with her head in her hands.

John walked over and sat by his wife. "It wasn't your fault and I will gladly take this suspension knowing it will keep you and the baby safe. I will kaybe my injury tonight and then you and I will head home and spend the week getting the baby's room ready."

"Are you sure you aren't mad?"

He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I could never be mad at you." He kissed her and hugged her tight. He hoped Chris realized that he needed to back off. There was a knock on the locker room door and John walked to it and opened it to see Amelia and Brett standing there. John stepped to the side to let them in.

"John, I am so sorry about all of this. I had no idea he was that far gone, I swear."

"Don't worry about it Mel. It isn't your fault." John said.

"But I did want to say thank you for what you did." She said giving him a hug.

"Don't sweat it."

"Now shouldn't you guys be heading out to Mississippi soon for the last minute wedding plans?" Missy said wrapping her arms around John's waist.

"The wedding isn't for two more weeks." Amelia said smiling.

"I think she is trying to give you a subtle hint that she wants to be alone with me." John said winking.

"Ewwww, you guys are like bunnies I swear. You're worse than Adam and Janessa." Amelia laughed.

"Or Ted and Kara who I haven't seen since yesterday." Brett said wrapping his good arm around Amelia's waist.

"Anyway, we will see you guys soon. John and I have some business to attend to before the show tonight." Missy said as she pushed them toward the door to the locker room.

"Fine. Call me later." Amelia replied as she and Brett headed out. She had to laugh at her friend. She was happy that Missy was happy and now she was on her way to get her happy ending.

Please Reivew!


	30. Chapter 30

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

A few days later, everyone was in Tampa. Janessa, Amelia, and Kara wanted to throw Lauren and Missy a joint baby shower since Lauren was seven and half months and Missy was six and half months. They wanted the guys there too so Janessa, Amelia, and Kara threatened them making the guys agree. They invited all the superstars and divas and the other friends of the girls. Lauren still hadn't talked to Randy about the texts from Kelly. She just couldn't shake the fear she had about him cheating. She had heard the talk before she started dating him about his serial dater life. But they had connected much more than she thought they would. They still had an active love life even with her being seven months pregnant but that didn't mean he wasn't tired of her and looking elsewhere while she was pregnant.

The girls were in the living room of John and Missy's house getting things ready for the baby shower. John and Randy had arranged for Missy and Lauren to have massages before the shower. They cleared it with their doctors and figured it would distress them. Amelia was putting the finishing touches on some of the decorations when John walked in with his gift for Missy. Amelia smiled because she knew what it was. She'd gone with John the week before and helped him pick it out.

"So they have no idea what's going on right? Because I swear John, if you told her about this I will hurt you." Amelia said in a joking manner.

"Oh no. I made sure to keep it a secret. But uh…. You might want to check with Orton. You know Lauren leads him around by the crotch." John said.

"I heard that. And no before you go all crazy party planner on me, I didn't tell Lauren anything." Randy said as he walked over to the party tray and picked up a piece of broccoli. Janessa walked by and smacked his hand causing him to drop it. "OW!"

"Don't eat that. It's for the party. If you want to be helpful, go out and help Adam, Ted and Brett bring in some extra chairs."

"Alright." Randy said as he walked out into the backyard. John laughed.

Lauren and Missy were relaxing at the spa getting pampered for the day. Missy could tell Lauren had something on her mind. All through the massages she could tell Lauren was stressed.

"So, what's going on?" Missy asked as they were getting manicures and pedicures.

"Nothing." Lauren replied with a smile.

"Lauren, I know we aren't best friends like you and Janessa and me and Amelia. But I would like to think we are good friends. You can talk to me."

Lauren sighed. "I think Randy is cheating is on me."

"What? With who?" Missy was shocked because she had seen in Randy how much he loved Lauren.

"Kelly." Lauren sighed again. "I have read some text messages she sent him."

"What did they say?"

"Something about how she found the perfect spot and text her and they would meet up. I just think he is cheating."

"Is there more than the texts?"

"He has been distanced lately. I mean, it's not like we aren't having sex. I know it's harder now when I'm so pregnant but we still have great sex. I just think he is not attracted to me anymore."

"I'm sure that is not true. You're more beautiful now that you're pregnant. I'm sure Randy thinks so."

"I don't know."

"Lauren, talk to him. It's the only way to know for sure."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Lauren looked down at her nails. "Thanks for listening Missy."

"No problem, anytime." Missy smiled as they continued to get their spa. John had told her that he and Randy planned this so the girls could relax. He said he and Randy were taking them out afterwards and wanted the girls to look pretty.

Amelia was putting the finishing touches on the gift table when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist. She turned around and smiled at her husband to be.

"Everything looks great. Mel is going to love it."

"I hope so." She said as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Come on now, don't do that in front of me. Get a room." Cody said as he walked in and put his presents for the girls down on the table. Amelia smiled and hugged him. "How are you soon to be Mrs. DiBiase?" Cody asked. Amelia wrinkled her nose at him.

"That makes me sound like an old lady. But I am good. How are you and Ricardo?"

"We got engaged."

"When did that happen?"

"A few days ago. You and Brett were busy with wedding plans and other things I'm sure." Amelia blushed a little. She looked at her watch. It was time for John and Randy to go and pick Lauren and Missy up at the spa.

"Orton, Cena…get your butts in the car and go pick up the girls. The guests will be arriving in a few minutes." John and Randy both nodded and headed to get the girls.

"It was nice of the girls to do this." John said. Randy nodded. John could tell that there was something bothering his friend. "What's up with you? You're about to marry a beautiful girl and have a baby. Why do you look like you lost your best friend?"

"Can you keep a secret?" John nodded. "I've been planning a surprise for Lauren. Kinda like a combined wedding baby gift. But I feel bad about keeping it from her. I have been sneaking out to take phone calls. I think she suspects that something is up. I mean do I tell her and ruin the surprise or do I keep it a secret?"

"You are dealing with a highly emotional pregnant woman. You have got to come clean. I think it's sweet that you want to surprise her and all but if you don't want to be divorced before you even get married, tell her the truth."

"I thought about that. Kelly said the house is almost ready."

"Tell her." John said as they pulled up in front of the spa. Randy nodded and they jumped out to get the girls.

"Did you ladies have a good time?" Randy asked them.

"It was wonderful. Thanks for the surprise." Lauren said kissing him. She wanted to ask him but she didn't want to ruin their evening.

"So, what do you guys have planned?" Missy asked after kissing her husband hello.

"That's a surprise but we do need to head home to get ready." John replied as he opened the door for his wife.

"Okay." Missy said getting in the front seat. Randy and Lauren got into the back. They soon headed to the house.

"Okay, Amelia, everything is set up. We have the games, the table for the gifts, all of the guests are here. We have the snacks, drinks and here are the cakes." Janessa said showing her the cakes she had picked up for Lauren and Missy.

For Missy, she picked a sheet cake decorated with pink frosting with a baby girl plush bear on it and the cake said bundle of joy. For Lauren, she picked a sheet cake with white frosting and pink frosting and it had a pair of pink baby booties on it with Sophie Elaine written on them and room to write the date of birth, weight and length when she was born.

"Those are beautiful." Cody said to her.

"Thanks. Missy is more a girly girl than Lauren so her cake has more pink in it." Janessa laughed.

"That is true." Amelia agreed just as she heard John's car. "Okay, they're here. Everyone get ready."

Everyone took their places as they heard the four of them coming up the steps to the door. John turned the key in the door and opened it up. Everyone yelled surprise and the girls looked at each other and then look at their husbands and smiled.

"You guys!" Missy said as she walked further into the room and hugged Amelia and Janessa.

"Well we couldn't let these little bundles of joy come into the world without a party. I had originally planned to have Janessa in on this too but Nola was little miss impatient." Amelia laughed.

"Just like her Daddy." Janessa said causing Adam to look at her.

"Alright guys, let's get this party started." Cody said. They ate, played games and cut the cakes. Sometime during the festivities, Randy's phone buzzed in his pocket. He looked and saw that it was Kelly so he walked outside to answer it.

"Alright guys. Time for gifts." Kara said.

"Alright. John, Missy you guys get one side of the couch and Lauren and Randy, you get the other side. Where is Randy?"

"He probably walked outside to smoke. I will go get him." Lauren said. She walked out the sliding glass door and rounded the corner of the house where she heard Randy's voice.

"You're the best Kel. Thank you so much. That's awesome. Yeah. No, she doesn't suspect a thing."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Lauren screamed as she walked a little further around the corner and came face to face with him. He looked at her with a shocked expression on his face. That shock turned to hurt when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Lauren, baby. This is not what you think." She ran back into the house with Randy hot on her heels. She ran past everyone and locked herself in John and Missy's guest room. Randy went to the door and knocked on it.

"Babe, please just listen to me." There was no answer. Janessa, Amelia, Missy, Kara and Cody walked up to the door and Janessa turned Randy around smacking him in the face. "What was that for?"

"For being an asshole and making my best friend cry. I need you to get the hell out of my way." Janessa knocked on the door. "Lauren, sweetie…..it's me and the girls. Please let us in."

Lauren opened the door and then walked back across the room. Cody was the last one in and he slammed the door in Randy's face. Randy walked back into the living room and looked at the guys who were all glaring at him.

Please Review!


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

"What the hell was that about?" John said as he looked from the girls to Randy. He could tell by the look on his face what it was. "You still haven't told her have you?"

"I was going to. Kelly called me and told me that the house is all finished. It's all decorated and everything. She was telling me where she was leaving the keys. She came outside and overheard me talking to Kelly. She….must have… thought I was cheating on her."

"You better get this straightened out. When one of them is mad, all of them are mad" Ricardo said.

"Ricardo is right. And I hate it when Janessa is mad. She makes me sleep on the couch."

"Amelia grinds her teeth in her sleep." Brett said.

"Kara just won't talk to me." Ted said.

"Missy never gets mad." John said shrugging. "But you do need to fix this."

The girls crowded around Lauren as she sat down on John and Missy's bed. She was trying to tell them between sobs what'd she'd heard.

"He was on the phone with her talking about meeting up. It's been like this for weeks. I had heard about his past when we started dating. But I wanted to believe this time was different. That Sophie and I meant more to him. I guess not." She sobbed as she laid her head over on Janessa.

"I can't believe he is such an asshole that he would cheat on his pregnant fiancé. I swear to God I am going to kick his ass." Janessa said.

"We will join you and kick his ass." Amelia replied. "Well, except Missy. She can't. "

"Maybe it's a misunderstanding." Missy said sweetly. "Maybe it's not what you think."

"Don't defend him Mel." Amelia said to her friend.

"I'm just saying it might not be what you think."

"I know what I heard. He is cheating me." Lauren said drying her tears. "Can you take me home Janessa? I just don't want to be near him."

"Yeah. Let's get your stuff." Janessa replied helping Lauren up.

"We'll help you." Cody said as they all got up. "Missy, you stay here and rest. We don't want baby girl Cena to come early. We will take Lauren home and make her rest also."

"Missy, you go down and make sure Orton stays away while we take Lauren out." Janessa said to her.

"Okay." Missy walked out the door and downstairs. The guys had apparently sent all the other guests home. She saw the guys in the living room. They looked up when she walked down. "John, can I see you please?"

"Sure." He walked over to where his wife was standing. "What's up?"

"The girls are taking Lauren home to rest. They don't want Randy near her. Can you just take him to the office or backyard or something? Just long enough for the girls to get her out and none of them a chance to kill him."

"Yeah but they need to talk."

"I know that but now is not the time. Let them take her home. The girls are very angry and Lauren is very hurt."

"Alright." He kissed her and walked over to Randy. "Let's go to the backyard."

"Why? I need to talk to Lauren."

"Now is not the time." John motioned for the others to help him get Randy outside while the girls got Lauren out.

Once Missy told them that Randy was outside, the girls came downstairs and took Lauren outside. The girls quickly got the gifts for Lauren and they headed out to Janessa's SUV.

"John, I have to talk to her. I need to explain."

"Calm down. Just let them get her to the car and get her home. In a few hours, you can go talk to her and explain. If I let you go now, you're going to get your ass kicked." Randy nodded. Janessa appeared at the back door.

"Adam, I need you to follow me with the rest of the gifts." Adam simply nodded. "Amelia is going to stay here with Missy. Kara and Cody are coming with me."

"How is she?" Randy asked. Janessa glared at him.

"How the fuck do you think she is? You've completely crushed her." She said before she started muttering in French.

"And on that note…." Adam said as he grabbed Janessa's arm and led her away.

John and Randy waited outside until everyone was gone. They then headed in to only Missy being there. Amelia and Brett had headed out a few minutes earlier. Amelia didn't want to risk beating the crap out of Randy.

"Everyone gone?" John asked when he and Randy walked back in.

"Yes, everyone who could and would kick Randy's ass is gone." Missy replied as she cleaned up.

"I'm sorry this ruined the baby shower." Randy said to her. He wondered if she was going to yell at him like the others.

"So what's really going on?"

"Don't you think I'm cheating like the others?" Randy asked her.

"I don't know what to think but I would like to hear your side of things before I jump to a conclusion."

"I have been planning a surprise for Lauren. A combo baby/wedding gift. Kelly was helping me with the new house. I'm not cheating. I wouldn't do that to Lauren. I love her more than I ever thought I could love someone. She and Sophie are my top priority."

Missy looked at Randy and then her husband. "John, did you know about this?"

"He told me this afternoon. I told him he should tell Lauren."

"I believe you Randy. I know you're not cheating."

"Thank you." Randy was relieved that one of the girls believed him. "I really need to talk to her."

"Yeah, you do but not at this moment. Give her time to cool off and definitely give the girls time to cool off. If you go over there right at this moment, they will kick your ass and then kick it again. Just wait for a little bit." Randy nodded. He just hoped when the time came that the girls would let him talk to Lauren and she would listen to him.

Lauren got home and Janessa helped her get settled in her room. She looked over to Randy's side of the bed and sighed. She grabbed his pillow and breathed in the smell of his cologne. Tears pooled in her eyes and she closed her eyes and let them run down her face. She couldn't believe that Randy had cheated on her.

Randy sat in the living room of John and Missy's house. He wanted to go home and explain things to Lauren. But Missy was right. Janessa and the others would kick his ass. He watched as John and Missy cleaned up the house from the baby shower. He couldn't help but wonder how John and Missy keep their marriage free of all the drama now.

"Randy, things will work out." John said sitting down by his friend. Missy had headed upstairs to put some of the baby gifts up in the nursery.

"I hope so." He replied. "John, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How do you and Missy keep things calm, I guess? I mean she never gets angry it seems."

"Well unless you don't give her what she is craving." He laughed. "I really can't explain it Randy. It's Missy. She is the calm one out of the girls. She never really gets angry."

Randy simply nodded.

"Do you think it's been long enough that they won't be mad at me anymore?"

"I can't guarantee anything but as Booker t would say, you need to go and handle your business."

"You know I have always hated that phrase." Randy said smiling a little. "If I come back in an hour with a suitcase, you know it didn't go well."

"Good Luck man." Randy left John's house and drove home. He was relieved to see that most of the girls had gone and that only Janessa and Cody's cars remained in the driveway. He knew he would probably get yelled at but he didn't care. He had to talk to Lauren. He had to come clean and make her understand that he wasn't cheating on her. That she and Sophie were the most important things in his life. He opened the door and walked into the living room and could hear voices coming from the kitchen.

"I just can't believe he'd be that reckless and stupid." He heard Cody say.

"What other explanation is there? I mean he hasn't had the best track record with women now has he? He probably cheated on his ex wife too." The words stung more than a little.

"Janie, you have no idea what happened with his ex wife okay? I love you but you don't need to bring that one up again." Adam said.

"You should listen to your husband." Randy said as he rounded the corner.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Janessa asked not bothering to hide her distain.

"Last time I checked, I lived here." Randy said. "I need to talk to Lauren." He took a step toward the stairs and Janessa ran and stepped in front of him.

"So not going to happen right now."

"Janessa, I love you like a sister but you really need to back the fuck off and stop jumping to conclusions. You want to know why I got divorced. I'll tell you. My ex wife had a serious problem. She was addicted to drugs. A 1400 dollar a day habit. We were pregnant once and she told me she'd stop. Six weeks later, she miscarried. I came home and found her in a heap on the floor. The needle was still in her arm. She got help. I froze the accounts so that she couldn't get any access to the money. I came home off the road and found her in bed with her dealer. She'd decided to pay for her habit in other ways. That's why I got divorced. After that, I tried to not let myself get close to anyone. But Lauren and Sophie are different. They mean the world to me. Any nothing you can say or do to me is going to keep me from walking up those stairs and talking to her." Janessa looked at him and sighed.

"She doesn't want to see you right now Randy. I'm sorry about earlier. I was just trying to protect her."

"I know."

"Nessa, can you guys give us a second?" they heard from the stairs. "He's right. We do need to talk." Janessa nodded her head and she and Adam walked back into the kitchen with Cody.

"I know what you're thinking but I swear I am not cheating on you."

"Then what's with all the text messages and secret phone calls?" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box.

"This is for you."

"A key?" she asked.

"Yes, it's the key to our new house. I had our dream house built and fully furnished and decorated. Kelly has a real estate license and she's been helping me the whole time. It's a surprise wedding gift and a baby gift. I wanted to do something special for you to show you how much you both mean to me." Lauren looked at him and suddenly felt foolish.

"Randy, I'm…..so sorry that I…." he pulled her to him and kissed her softly.

"That doesn't matter now. Just remember that I love you and I love our daughter and nothing in the world is ever going to change that." They heard a loud ow from the kitchen followed by Janessa saying "Why can't you be more like Randy?" They both laughed. Cody peaked around the corner a few minutes later.

"Guys, we're going to let you get some rest. Lauren, I will call you tomorrow okay?" Lauren nodded and stepped forward to hug Cody. "And you my friend did a fantastic job with that gift." He said as he shook Randy's hand. They heard the kitchen door close a few minutes later and the cars started up and pulled away. Randy kissed Lauren again before he scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to bed. They had some making up to do.

Please Review!


	32. Chapter 32

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo

* * *

Amelia woke up to the first rays of sunlight coming through the windows of Brett's apartment. This was the day that they made it official. And this day was long overdue. She threw back the covers and smiled as she heard the hushed voices outside the door and she knew that he friends were up. She wished that she had gotten to spend one more quiet night with Brett before all the craziness that was sure to ensue today. But Mama DiBiase wouldn't hear of it. She'd insisted that the girls go to Brett's apartment for the night and "all her boys" as she had affectionately called them, stay at the house to help set up. Amelia decided not to push it. Mama DiBiase was already on edge since Ted and Kara had shown up two weeks earlier and announced that they had eloped and were expecting. She slipped on her robe and slippers and opened the bedroom door to be greeted by Missy arguing with Cody.

"If he knows what's good for him, he will stay away." Missy said.

"Seriously Miss, its Chris. Do you honestly think he won't jump at the chance to ruin this for her?" Cody said. "I have already talked to Ted, John and Randy and they have arranged for some of the guys to be security." Amelia closed her eyes to calm herself before she walked around the corner causing them both to look.

"Good Morning." Missy said cheerily not wanting to let on that they had been talking about Chris.

"Morning." Amelia replied as Janessa walked in with Nola on her hip, phone in her ear muttering in French.

"Adam Joseph, I swear if you don't have them sobered up and ready to go by 5, we will never have sex again." She said slamming the phone shut and breaking out into a smile when she saw Amelia. "Good Morning Mel, you look beautiful." Amelia laughed at her friend and hugged her.

"Good Morning to you and one of the most beautiful little girls I have ever seen." Amelia said as she scooped Nola up and held her.

"Hey!" Missy said mocking hurt.

"Calm down Mrs. Cena. I said one of the most beautiful little girls I have ever seen."

"Doesn't it feel a little weird that you're the only one who hasn't been knocked up yet?" Cody asked.

"Not really. I mean it will happen when it happens right?" Lauren came around the corner rubbing her belly and eating a cinnamon roll. "How are you feeling today?"

"Better than Kara. Poor thing has been puking all morning long."

"Morning sickness sucks." Kara said as she came out of the bathroom and sat down on the couch. Just then the front door swung open and Ted and John walked in with bags of breakfast for the girls and the donuts that Kara had texted Ted and told him she wanted. She got up off the couch and kissed him on the cheek.

"Why aren't you two piss drunk and hung over like the rest of them?" Janessa asked.

"What rest of them? It's just Adam, Randy and Ricardo. Brett, John, Jay and I stayed in and played cards. Seriously, we took that no sex threat to heart. Especially Cena." Ted said as he stepped over to where Kara was, reaching for a donut. She quickly smacked his hand away causing the others to laugh. "By the way, I have something for you from my brother."

Handing Amelia the envelope. She smiled and opened it.

_Ame,_

_In just a few hours, you will finally be my wife. I know we said we weren't going to get each other presents, but I just couldn't resist. You have to wait until we are actually at the ceremony but I am sure that you will love it. I love you more than anything in the world and I know it hasn't been an easy road to get us here but we made it. I can't wait to call you my wife. I love you._

_Brett._

She put the letter back in the envelope and looked over at Missy who was wrapped in John's arms and leaned against his chest and smiled at her. Missy unwrapped herself from John long enough to hand Amelia the box that contained the present she had gotten for Brett. She handed it to Ted and smiled at him.

"Can you make sure he gets this?"

"Sure sis." Ted said smiling. Amelia returned the smile. "Alright, let's eat."

"I hope you got me something good." Missy said as the girls sat down at the table.

"Always." John said placing the chocolate croissant in front of her.

"Yes, chocolate croissant, my favorite. Knew I loved you for some reason."

Everyone ate and then the guys headed back to the DiBiase House to get ready. Ted walked in and saw Brett standing by the mirror getting ready.

"I have something for you." He said walking in and handing him the present.

"Thanks." Brett smiled as he opened the letter first.

_Brett, today we finally become man and wife. I love you so much and I'm glad we got our second chance. Love and life is never easy but you learn to deal with the bad and look forward to the good. I can't wait to spend my life with you. My soul mate and my destiny as Missy would say. I hope you like the gift and wear it today. I can't wait to see you at the end of the aisle waiting for me. And I can't wait until we are man and wife. Being your wife is something that I want more than anything. I love you. Amelia._

Brett smiled and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful platinum watch. He smiled. It was the one he'd seen in the jewelry store when they'd gone to pick out their wedding bands. He turned it over in his hands. He looked at the inscription and smiled even more. Until the end of time. It had been something that they would always say to each other. Amelia would tell him that she loved him and he would smile at her and say until the end of time. And he'd held true to those words. He'd never stopped loving her. And that enduring faith in his love for her had gotten them where they were. Right there in this moment. About to be man and wife.

"Great feeling isn't it?" Ted asked breaking Brett out of his thoughts. "Marrying the woman that you love." Brett nodded. "And nothing will ever be able to tear the two of you apart again."

"I hope you're right about that." Brett said. Ted looked over at him again. He was nervous.

"Hey, you don't have to worry or be nervous about today. You know Amelia loves you. And you have paid for fucking up before. Just don't do it again. I'm afraid if you do, Cena and Jay will kill you." Brett laughed. "Relax. You guys are going to be disgustingly happy."

"Just like you and Kara." Brett said causing Ted to smile. "Thanks man."

"Anytime."

Chris sat on the plane and anxiously looked at his watch. He had to make it to Mississippi in time. He had to stop Amelia from making the biggest mistake of her life. He had to make her his. He'd heard from Michelle that the wedding was starting at 6. He might just make it in time. He had to. If Amelia married Brett like planned, it was all for nothing. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and sent Amelia a text message begging her not to go through with it.

Amelia was standing in the room at the house looking over herself in her dress. None of them had seen her in it but Missy and she was a little nervous as to what they would all say. She was even more nervous that she was finally marrying Brett. Her phone chimed on the counter and she looked at it in disbelief. She couldn't believe that he had the nerve to text her today.

**Amelia, please just don't do anything until I get there. I realize that I went about all of this the wrong way. But I love you. I love you so much more than he ever could. Just please let me talk to you face to face before you marry him. Please. **

She sighed to herself and sent back a text message before looking back into the mirror. She couldn't worry about Chris. Not today. She wouldn't let him ruin the happiest moment of her life.

"Would you quit worrying? You look beautiful." Missy said smiling at her through the mirror. Amelia turned to look at her and smoothed down the fabric of her chiffon dress with the burnt out floral appliqués. She smiled at Missy in her plum colored empire waisted dress. She looked beautiful.

"So do you." Amelia said as they hugged. "I guess this is it. I just wish mama and daddy could have made the trip." Missy smiled. She had known what her friend's husband had been planning and had been keeping it a secret for months now.

"Why don't we go out and let the others see you in your dress?" Missy said. Amelia nodded and they walked out of the bathroom and into the main room where Janessa, Lauren, Cody and Jay were standing. There was a collective gasp in the room and everyone smiled at her.

"You look gorgeous." Cody said as he walked over and gave her a hug. The rest of the girls followed and headed out to their seats. Missy handed Amelia her bouquet and headed out the room to line up with Ted. Jay looked over at Amelia and smiled at her.

"You ready for this?" Amelia nodded and they walked out of the room. Jay spotted Amelia's parents out of the corner of his eye and smiled. "Melly, there has been a slight change of plans. I'm not going to be walking you down the aisle." Amelia looked at him a little shocked and nervous.

"Why not?" Amelia asked.

"Because I am." Amelia turned around and looked at her father. Tears came to the corners of her eyes. "Surprise darling. We couldn't tell you we were coming because your husband to be wanted it to be a surprise." Amelia hugged him and then looked over at Jay who smiled. She hugged her mother and then Jay extended his arm to her. She gladly accepted it and they walked out ahead of them. "You ready for this darling?"

"Yeah. I have never been more ready for anything in my life. I love him Daddy." Mr. Franklin smiled at her as the march started. The doors to the patio opened up and Amelia looked out at the garden. There were white lights hanging all around and sprays of plum and cream colored roses hung at the front of the aisle. Brett was looking straight ahead until Ted nudged him with his arm and then he turned around catching the first glimpse of his wife to be. His breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful. Mr. Franklin walked Amelia the rest of the way down the aisle and kissed her cheek as he gave Brett her hand. Then they both looked at Ted Sr. who was performing the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony. Matrimony is not an estate to be entered into lightly. You have to have love and faith in your partner and there is no greater love story than the story that these two share. Brett and Amelia, do you both come here today before God and these witnesses of their own free will?" Brett and Amelia smiled at each other.

"We do."

"Do you Brett take Amelia to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and hold from this day forward in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to honor her and love her all the days of your life?" Brett smiled.

"I do."

"Do you Amelia take Brett to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live? Do you promise to honor him and love him all the days of your life?" Amelia smiled.

"I do."

"May I have the rings please?" Ted handed his father the rings. "Brett, take this ring and place it on Amelia's finger. By doing so, you affirm the promises that you have made to her before God and these witnesses." Brett smiled and placed the ring on her finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." he said as he rubbed his thumb gently over her fingers.

"Amelia, take this ring and place it on Brett's finger. By doing so, you affirm the promises that you have made to him before God and these witnesses." Amelia placed the ring on Brett's finger and gave his hand a little squeeze.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she said.

Chris walked around the side of the house and Evan hit Kofi's elbow to get his attention. Ted and John had told them that Chris might show up and try to stop the wedding from taking place. Kofi tapped Mike on the shoulder and Mike walked over to Chris.

"What are you doing here Chris?"

"I'm here to give my best wishes to the happy couple." He said trying to side step Mike. Mike stepped in front of him and Chris looked at him with a little smirk on his face. "What are you going to do Mike? You going to cause a scene and break up the ceremony?" Kofi, Evan and JoMo walked up to stand beside Mike.

"No. I wouldn't do that to Mel. She deserves this Chris. You had the chance to be with her and you fucked that all up. She loves Brett and no matter what you say to her or do to him is going to change that. Just do us all a favor and get the hell out of here." Chris stood there for a moment before he shoved Mike. Mike stumbled a little and grabbed Chris just as he tried to make his way up the aisle. Kofi, Evan and JoMo stepped forward and grabbed Chris' arms holding him in place. He struggled against them and then he heard the words that crushed his spirit completely.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of Mississippi, I now pronounce you Man and Wife. You may kiss your bride." Applause erupted as Brett pulled Amelia to him and gave her a kiss on the lips. The applause and the kiss were cut short when a resounding NO could be heard from the back of the yard. Everyone turned to look. Mike, JoMo, Kofi and Evan were standing there holding Chris back. It was too late. Amelia and Brett were husband and wife. He sighed and walked around the house defeated. He'd lost her and it had been all his fault.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was about to present to you for Mr. and Mrs. Brett DiBiase."

Brett looked at Amelia and leaned down kissing her again and they walked up the aisle hand in hand. They had managed to make it through the ceremony and were now husband and wife. Nothing could ruin the high he was on. Not even Chris lurking around the corner. John, Randy, Ted, Cody, Adam and Jay had already walked past the happy couple and made their way around to the front of the yard to deal with Chris.

Please Review!


	33. Chapter 33

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Chris paced the length of the front yard and stopped when he saw the men coming toward him.

"What are you doing here?" Randy asked.

"I came to talk to Amelia. To try and make her see that he was all wrong for her." Chris said.

"And ruining her wedding was going to make you the right choice? What? Did you watch the Graduate last night or something?" Adam asked.

"I blame this all on Jay. If he hadn't given her the advice to follow her heart I could have..."

"What? Treated me like a doormat? Like one of the many skanks I had to kick out of your room when I was your assistant? Man, that hot coffee must have killed a few brain cells. Because you're obviously thinking with your little head. I told you before Chris, you had your chance and you blew it. I love Brett and we're married now. So please don't bother me again." Amelia said as the group of men parted and she came into full view.

"And if I do?"

"Then I can't protect you. These guys have been chomping at the bit to get their hands on you since you landed Brett in the hospital. And I begged them to leave you alone. So either let it go and move on or I'm turning them loose on you." Amelia said. Chris looked at her for a second and then grabbed his jacket off the ground walking away. Amelia turned to her friends, her extended family and smiled at them. "Now all of you get your asses into the reception. We have a wedding to celebrate."

Everyone headed to reception and the party began. Lauren and Missy sat down at a table and watched everything. Both hadn't felt the best that day and with them being so pregnant like they were, they wanted to be off their feet. Amelia and Brett began to make their rounds to mingle with their guests.

"It was a beautiful wedding." Lauren said to Missy as they sat there. John and Randy went to get them some food.

"Yes it was. I'm happy she is happy." Missy smiled. "I can't believe Chris just showed up. Did he really think she would call it off?"

"I guess he did. He just needs to deal with things."

"So true." Missy smiled. "So, how is Sophie?"

"Good. I honestly think she is ready to come out."

"I think you're ready for her to come out." She laughed.

"Yeah I am." Lauren laughed too. "So, how is Emma?"

"Good. She kicks like crazy every time John is near. I definitely think she is going to be a daddy's girl." She noticed Lauren's look. "It's true. John can just walk up to me and she starts kicking. It's like she can sense him or something. And when he talks to her, she really gets excited."

"Sounds like she is a daddy's girl."

"Who's a daddy's girl?" Randy asked as he and John sat down.

"Emma." Missy replied as she grabbed some food from John's plate.

"Already?" Randy laughed.

"Yes." She said as she placed a hand on her stomach. "See I told you. She was calm and now she is kicking because she knows he's near."

John smiled and placed his hand over hers. He felt Emma kicking, "She is excited."

"Of course because daddy is near." Missy smiled.

"How come Sophie never gets excited like that for me?" Randy asked Lauren.

"I don't know. But I'm sure she will have you wrapped around her little finger in no time." Lauren said smiling. Randy kissed her on the cheek and smiled too.

Amelia and Brett were making the rounds when Amelia felt a hand on her arm. She turned and saw Jay and Gail standing there and smiled.

"Hey." she said.

"Hey, we wanted you to be the first to know that...we're getting married." Jay said. Gail proudly showed Amelia the ring. Amelia smiled and hugged them both. "It's all because of you Mel. You gave me a dose of my own medicine and told me to follow my heart. And this is where it got me. Thank you so much." Amelia pulled back to look at him and smiled a little.

"What are friends for?" Brett walked up and wrapped his arms around Amelia's waist and she smiled up at him.

"You trying to steal my girl?" he kidded Jay. Jay and Amelia laughed.

"Not even possible." Amelia said as she leaned up to kiss him. They announced the first dance and Brett proudly led Amelia out on the dance floor.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he whispered as he held her close.

"No." she smiled back.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world." He brushed some of the hair out of her face. "And I will always love you."

"Until the end of time." she said as she leaned in and kissed him again causing the place to erupt in applause. Brett felt a tap on the shoulder and turned around to see John standing there.

"May I cut in?"

Brett nodded and handed her over to John. He walked over to where Missy was and sat down beside her. She smiled as she watched John and Amelia.

"Why aren't you dancing with your wife?" Amelia asked John as they danced.

"She doesn't feel well so I figured I would let her rest." He replied with a smile. "Emma's been kicking a lot."

"Everything's okay right?" Amelia asked with worry in her voice.

"Yes, everything is good. " Amelia nodded as they continued.

Missy looked from John and Amelia to Brett. "So, are you excited about being married?"

"Yeah, you know I have wanted to marry that girl since we were in college."

"Yeah I know that." Missy laughed. "She loves you. I think she always has. She was just hurt. And that makes things more difficult."

"Yes it does." He smiled. "So, how do you like being married?"

"It's great. I love being married."

"Excited about the baby."

"Yes. You know, John and I were talking and we decided who should be the godparents of Emma."

"That's great. Who?" He knew one was Amelia.

"Well Amelia, as you know but we want you also. If anything were to happen to us, we want you and Amelia to have her."

"Wow, of course." He hugged her just as Amelia and John walked over.

"And what's going on here?" John asked.

"I just told Brett our decision." Missy smiled as Brett got up from the seat and John sat down.

"What decision?" Amelia asked.

"About Emma's godparents. We want you and Brett to be them."

Amelia smiled and hugged her friend. "That's the best wedding present ever." Lauren came over to them, the hem of her dress soaked.

"Um...have you guys seen Randy? I...oh... I need to get to the hospital."

"I don't know where he is but...I'll try and find him. Janessa." Amelia said causing her friend to look over at her. "You and Cody get her to the hospital. We will find Randy and get him there." Janessa nodded and walked over to Lauren with Cody close behind her.

John had already found Randy at the bar and was rushing toward the exit with him. Missy, Kara and Ted were headed out to one car while Adam, Amelia, Brett, Ricardo and Nola headed out to another one. Everyone rushed to the hospital to be there when Lauren had the baby.

Please Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Everyone gathered at the hospital and waited for Sophie's arrival. Randy sat back in the room with Lauren, excitement and nervousness running through him.

"Do you think everything is okay?" Janessa asked Adam as they waited.

"I'm sure it's fine." He replied remembering the difficulty she had with Nola.

"I hope so." She smiled holding Nola.

Amelia sat with Brett, Ted, Kara, John and Missy. She rested her head on Brett's shoulder. It had been an eventful day not just with the wedding.

"Well we will have another little girl soon." Ted said as they sat there. "Sophie Orton. We are going to have girls running wild all over." He laughed.

"Just wait. You might have a little girl too." Brett kidded his brother.

"No, we're having a boy." Ted said confidently.

"You don't know that." Brett laughed. "I bet you will have a girl too just like Adam, Randy and John."

"Yeah but she won't be as cute as Emma." John said with a laugh.

"Oh please. Who says Emma will be cute." Ted smiled. "She isn't born yet."

"Look at her parents." Kara said with a big smile. "With parents who are that good looking and hot. The kid can't be anything but gorgeous."

"Thanks Kara." Missy smiled.

"Just the truth."

"What are we chopped liver?" Ted his wife faking hurt.

"You know I think you're gorgeous." Kara said kissing him.

"Oh gross. Isn't that what led to the baby in the first place?" Amelia said laughing.

"Like you guys won't be doing that later? What time does your flight leave anyway?" Cody asked.

"We aren't going."

"Oh yes you are." Randy said as he walked out of the room. "That's why I'm out here. Lauren pretty much yelled at me to go out here and send you on your honeymoon. She said she was not about to ruin this day for you."

"But..." Amelia started to protest.

"Please please please go. She's possessed or something. She really wants you guys to go. It would make my life so much easier." Randy pleaded. Amelia sighed.

"Fine. But the second that baby is born I better get a text you understand me?"

"It's not like you'll be able to check it till tomorrow...maybe." Cody laughed. Amelia smacked him.

"Ow!"

"Alright. I promise. Now please just go." Amelia nodded and she and Brett said their goodbyes to everyone and headed off to Aspen for their two week vacation.

John sat by his wife as they all waited for news about Sophie and Lauren. She was six weeks from her due date.

"So how does it feel that Amelia is married now too?" He asked.

"I'm excited for her. It's about time. They should have done this years ago." Missy laughed.

"I think it was meant to be like this. Because if they had gotten married years ago, we might not have met."

"Oh I think we would have eventually." She smiled. "You can't stop what is meant to be."

"Missy, that was so cheesy." Cody said sitting down by them.

"Were you eavesdropping?" She asked him.

"No, I just happen to walk over and hear you." He smiled.

"Why did you walk over?" John asked him.

"I wanted to know if you wanted something to eat. Ricardo and I are going to get something for everyone."

"Where are you going?" Missy asked excitedly. John smiled of course she wanted food. She always did.

"I was thinking McDonalds." Cody replied looking at her. He saw from the face that she wasn't craving McDonalds. "But where do you want something from." He knew it was better to just give her what she wanted and not make her have something she didn't. Being around all the pregnant girls had taught him that.

"Chick-fil-A."

"Okay, what do you want?"

"A Chick-fil-A sandwich meal, with another chicken sandwich and another chicken sandwich, and chicken nuggets and a fudge nut brownie. And don't forget the ice tea."

"John?"

"I'll take a Chicken sandwich meal."

"Okay." He said as he wrote it down. He walked over to Kara next. "Kara, I'm going to Chick-fil-A. What do you want?"

"How did you know I was craving that?" She smiled.

"Pregnant women." He said softly. "Missy."

"Okay, I want a Chargrilled chicken sandwich meal with tea and a chicken ceaser wrap with chicken strips and cheesecake."

"Okay." He walked over to everyone else and soon he and Ricardo were on their way.

Randy sat by Lauren as the doctor checked her. It seemed that it was taking forever.

"Okay, Lauren, your water did break but it seems that the labor has stalled. I want to see about giving you some medicine to get things going." She nodded. "Let me just check your progress." The doctor checked her and furrowed his brow. He grabbed the ultrasound machine and looked a little more closely. It confirmed his suspicions. Sophie was breech.

"Alright. Sophie is breech and with the labor stalled, I want to do a c-section."

"Do you have to?" Lauren asked. She had wanted to delivery naturally.

"Yes, I don't want to take a chance with Sophie or you."

"Alright." She nodded and then looked at Randy.

"Okay, we will get you into delivery." The doctor left the couple alone to talk.

I'm scared." Lauren said.

"Don't worry baby. We have the best doctor and I will be right there with you every step of the way. I love you." he said calmly as he hugged her. But his calm exterior masked the hurricane of emotions swirling inside of him. This must have been how Adam felt when Janessa and Nola were in danger. He pulled back and smiled at her and placed his hand on her stomach."Sophie, do Daddy a favor and be good for Mommy for just a second. Daddy needs to do something." he said as he walked out of the room. He saw Ted Sr. Talking to Ted and Kara and walked over to him.

"I need a favor." Ted Sr turned and looked at him. "Sophie is breech and they are taking Lauren in to do a c section. I need you to marry us before that happens. Just... Just in case something goes wrong. I need her to know how much she means to me."

"Alright. I will have to call and see about getting a license for you guys or do you have one?" Ted Sr. asked.

"No, we have one." Randy said quickly. They had gotten it a few days earlier.

"Alright, then let's get you married."

Randy smiled as he walked into Lauren's room. He wanted to tell her they were getting married right there.

"Is something wrong?" Lauren asked when he walked in with Ted Sr.

"No, I just asked Ted here to marry us before Sophie is born. We wanted to get married before the baby, so let's do it."

"Because you're afraid something will happen to me." Lauren said sadly.

"A part of the reason is that but the main thing is I want to be married to you and I want us to be married before Sophie is delivered. " He sat down by her bed. "I love you Lauren. More than anything and more than I thought I could love someone. I want this because I love you."

"Alright. Let's get married." She smiled.

Ted smiled. "Alright, short version. Do you Randy take Lauren to be your wedded wife? To Love, honor and cherish all the days of your life?" Randy smiled.

"I do."

"And do you Lauren take Randy to be your wedded husband. To love, honor and cherish all the days of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife." Randy smiled and leaned over and kissed Lauren softly just as the nurses came in to get them suited up for the c section. "We will all be out in the waiting room." Ted Sr said as he walked out of the room.

Randy and Lauren were taken to the delivery room and everyone else waited in the waiting room. They each said a pray that Lauren and Sophie would be okay. That everything would be okay.

Please Review!


	35. Chapter 35

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Randy sat in a chair at Lauren's head and talked to her as the surgeons worked to get Sophie out.

"Remember the first time I said I loved you?" he asked. She nodded.

"We had just gotten done making love for the first time and we were both drifting off into a peaceful sleep. You snuggled close to me and whispered it in my ear. I knew from that moment that I loved you too." Sophie's cries filled the room and the doctor showed her over the curtain.

"Congrats little one. It's your birthday." the doctor said. Randy looked at Lauren and smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and wiped the tears off her face. "She's perfect. Mr. Orton, would you like to hold her?" Randy nodded and walked over to look at his daughter.

He smiled as he held her. She was perfect. He looked over to Lauren and smiled. He walked over to her and showed her their daughter.

"I'm sorry I have to take her and get her cleaned up." The nurse said to him. She gently took Sophie and got her cleaned up.

"I think there are some people in the waiting room wanting to know about your little one." The doctor said as he finished up with Lauren.

Randy smiled and kissed her on the forehead. He headed out to the waiting room. He saw everyone sitting down. Adam and Janessa looked up and saw him standing there.

"Well?" Janessa said.

"Sophie is here and healthy." He smiled. "She is so beautiful. Both she and Lauren are doing great."

"That's great man." John said walking over with Missy.

"Congratulations, Randy." Missy said as she hugged him. "Give Lauren and Sophie our love."

"I will. I want to get back and be with my girls." He smiled and headed back to the room where she was.

John hugged his wife. "Hey, beautiful. Let's get you back to the hotel. You look tired."

They had decided to stay in a hotel after the wedding because they were leaving out in the morning for the next city. She smiled and nodded as they headed out. She sent a quick text to Amelia and told her that Sophie was there.

Amelia laid in bed next to Brett and smiled as she put her phone down on the side table. Lauren and Sophie were doing great. She moaned a little when she felt Brett's lips on her neck and turned in his arms to face him.

"Lauren and Sophie are doing great." she said.

"Good. I know how close you guys are." he said as he kissed her. "Let's not worry about them right now. Let's practice making our own." he said as he kissed her again. She giggled and soon, they were making love. Happiness was running through all of them. All of them except one.

Missy woke up in the hotel room and realized John wasn't beside her. She looked and saw him standing at the window. She sighed. Everyone should have been happy. Lauren and Sophie were fine and Amelia and Brett were married. She should have known if John was restless so was Emma. She never knew an unborn baby could be so in tuned with someone. If John was happy and calm, Emma was too. If he was restless, so was she and she would only calm down when he placed his hand on her stomach. Emma was definitely already a daddy's girl. She put her hand on her stomach trying to calm her daughter but nothing seemed to work. She slowly got out of bed and walked over to John. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could from behind him.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He said still facing the window.

"It wasn't you. It was Emma. She is restless just like her daddy."

He smiled and turned to face his wife. He placed his hand on her stomach where Emma was and it seemed to calm her.

"So, what's going on?"

He sighed. "Just everything lately." He sat down on the bed. "This storyline about mania with Dwayne. The one with Kane. The boos and the Cena sucks chants. They never bothered me before."

"And they bother you now?"

"Yeah. I don't know." He sighed. "Why would they bother me now?"

"John, it's hard to keep up the good guy image. It takes its toll on you."

"Yeah, I just…I don't' know."

"Do you want to take some time off?"

"Not until Emma is born. I want to be able to spend time with the two of you." He got up and walked back to the window. "I just…I don't really know what I'm trying to say. Maybe I need a new path."

She walked over to him. "John, you love the WWE and you love the fans. Can you see yourself doing anything else?"

He turned to face her. "No, I can't. I do love the WWE."

"Here is my suggestion. Every night before a show, take a few minutes to relax. Find a quiet place and just be alone with yourself. And try to rest more. I know you have a busy schedule and tons going on, and I know I haven't made it easy on you"

"Hey, you and Emma keep me grounded in all of this." He pulled her close. "Knowing I have you guys with me lets me know I do this. I can deal with things."

She smiled. "But you have to rest. Everything will wear you down if you don't."

He smiled and kissed her. "You're right. How did I get so lucky to get a wife like you?"

"I think it was because Stephanie and Vince decided you needed an assistant. So you were lucky enough to have me assigned to you."

"Aren't we cocky?" He smiled before kissing her again.

She smiled when he pulled away. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. What about Emma?" He placed a hand on her stomach.

"She is calming down as she senses you are." Missy smiled. "So, let's lie down and relax. You need sleep."

"What fun would that be?"

"And everyone says I'm the sex addict." She laughed.

"But you are a sex addict." He smiled wrapping his arms around her. "But you're my sex addict. I love you Missy."

"I love you too."She smiled before kissing him. "Now, you need to rest."

Please Review!


	36. Chapter 36

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

Amelia and Brett landed in Tampa and she smiled as she leaned over to kiss her husband. They'd had the most magical two weeks away from everyone. She'd made sure to take a few minutes to call and check on the girls every day. They'd decided to have a welcome home party for them at John and Missy's house. Amelia was fine with that considering that the house Brett had bought for them was two blocks from Missy and John, five houses from Ted and Kara and not more than 15 minutes from Janessa and Adam and Lauren and Randy. Cody and Ricardo lived right next door. They got in their car and drove to the house and smiled to see all of their friends already there.

"Missy, you have to slow down. You can't do so much." John said to his wife as she rushed to get everything together. Janessa and Lauren were helping but Missy wanted everything to be perfect.

"I'm fine." She said to him.

"You're almost nine months pregnant. You need to slow down."

"You worry too much. I'm fine. The doctor said everything is normal. My blood pressure, placenta in the right place, baby's heartbeat fine. We had a 3D ultrasound. Everything is normal."

"You're right. I just worry about you and Emma."

"I know." She smiled and hugged him as best she could. "And I love you for that."

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her just as the doorbell rang.

"That's them." Janessa yelled.

John opened the door and cleared his throat at the newlyweds who were kissing. Amelia turned and smiled at him.

"Didn't you guys get enough of that in Aspen?"

"Do you and Missy get enough of that ever?" She said as she hugged him. "Where is she?"

"Right here." Missy said as she waddled into the room.

"Look at you." Amelia said with a smile as she walked over and hugged her friend. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Missy smiled.

"Wow, Miss, you got bigger." Brett said hugging her.

"Brett, that's just mean." Amelia said lightly smacking him in back of the head. "You don't say that to a hormonal, emotional pregnant woman."

"Miss, I didn't mean anything." He said seeing she was getting ready to cry. "You are the most beautiful pregnant woman."

"Really?" She said holding back her tears.

"Yes." He hugged her again. "Now, let's get this party started."

John walked over and put an arm around his wife. She had been over emotional lately and he knew it was because she wasn't that far from her due date. He kissed her on the forehead and he and Amelia walked on either side of her as they made their way in to where the rest of their friends were. Amelia hugged the rest of her friends and rubbed Kara's belly as she was beginning to show. She smiled a little at her. She couldn't wait until she and Brett had a little one of their own. She walked over to Lauren and took the little bundle out of her arms.

"Hello beautiful girl." She said. "I'm your Aunt Amelia. And I am going to spoil you rotten. Just like I'm doing with your best friend in the entire world Nola and your soon to be other best friend Emma." She kissed her on the forehead. Brett smiled. Amelia looked beautiful holding the baby. She was going to make an excellent mother. Missy drew in a breath. John looked over at her. She looked down.

"Uh…..guys….. I think my water broke."

"What?" John said rushing to her.

"My water broke. Emma is coming now."

"Okay, we have to get to the hospital." John rushed to get his jacket. "Where are my keys? Where are my keys!"

"John, relax, I will drive you guys." Brett said calmly. He looked to Amelia who had rushed to Missy's side.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and we will follow?" Randy replied to them.

Brett nodded and headed out with Missy, Amelia and John. John got into the back with Missy while Amelia sat up front with Brett. She smiled at him as they drove to the hospital. She looked to the backseat and smiled. John was helping Missy do her breathing. Amelia hoped that this delivery would normal as Lauren and Janessa's was not. They arrived at the hospital and Missy was taken to labor and delivery.

"Okay, Missy, let's see where you are." The doctor said when he came to exam her. "Well you are already at eight so we should have baby here soon."

"Eight? Missy, have you been in labor all day?" John asked. He had read the baby books and knew it wasn't normal to be this far along without having the pain.

"I didn't know it was labor. It was just a backache. I have gotten them all through this pregnancy."

"What am I going to do with you?" John laughed and kissed her. "You should have told me."

"I know." She said just as a contraction hit. "Oww. Oh my God." She grabbed John's hand as she breathed through it. "Well that was painful."

"Yeah it was." John replied just as the doctor came back in. It was painful on his hand.

"Alright. Let's take a look." He examined her again. "Okay, I think we are ready to have this baby. Missy, I need to push for me."

She nodded and did as he asked. Ten minutes later, Emma Grace Cena was born. "You have a healthy little girl."

Missy smiled as the doctor handed her Emma after they cleaned her up. "She's perfect." Missy said with tears in her eyes.

"She is perfect." John said kissing Missy and then kissing Emma on the head.

"Dad, I think you have a million friends outside in the waiting room." The nurse said to him with a smile. John smiled and took out his phone and took a picture of Emma.

He walked out into the waiting room and everyone turned to look at him. He smiled and showed them the phone.

"Here's my beautiful girl. 7lbs, 5oz. 23 inches long. Emma and Missy are both doing great." Amelia breathed a sigh of relief and hugged him.

"Congrats. She's beautiful."

"As soon as they are in the room, I will come and get you." He said to Amelia knowing she would want to see them.

"Thank you. Give Missy and Emma my love." She smiled.

"Congratulations, man. She is beautiful. Thankfully she takes after Missy." Adam kidded him.

"Thanks man." John smiled. "Well I better get back. I will come and get you guys once they are in the room." He headed back to the delivery room.

"We are moving them to the room." The doctor said.

"Everything is fine with them right?"

"Yes. Emma was well beyond normal on the scores and Missy is doing fine. She had no complications."

"Thanks." John said with a relief breathe. After everything they had been through and how Janessa and Lauren were with theirs, he was glad everything was fine.

He followed Missy and Emma to the room. They had reserved one of the premium maternity suites. He wanted Emma and Missy to be comfortable.

"So, are you ready for visitors?" He asked her.

"Sure." She smiled.

He kissed her and headed out to get Amelia. He knew she was who Missy would want to see.

Amelia smiled as she came into the room a few minutes later and hugged Missy tightly. She looked over at Emma and smiled. She was so beautiful.

"Do you want to hold her?" Missy asked. Amelia smiled and nodded. Amelia cradled her god daughter in her arms and rocked her gently. She couldn't believe how much their lives had changed since they'd taken their jobs with the WWE. She looked at the door as it opened and the rest of their friends came filing in. Everyone smiled at the Emma.

"She's so beautiful." Cody said with a tear in his eye. He turned to Ricardo who nodded. "We wanted to wait to tell you guys but….Ricardo and I are adopting soon. We found the perfect little girl. She's almost two." Cody said. Amelia looked at Missy and smiled.

"You guys that's so awesome." Teddy said.

"Another girl?" Adam asked.

"Way to be different Codes." Randy laughed.

John looked at Amelia and Brett and smiled. "Well guys, looks like you're the only ones left."

"That's okay. Half the fun is trying anyway right?" Brett said. Everyone laughed. "Get some rest Miss. We love you and we will see you tomorrow." He said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Amelia kissed Emma on the head and handed her back. They said their goodbyes to everyone else and then went home.

John looked at his wife who was holding Emma. "I think you both need some rest."

Missy nodded and smiled. John walked over and gently took Emma from her and placed her gently in the bassinet. He turned back to his wife. "You need to sleep also."

"I will. When you get into this bed with me. It's big enough for both of us."

"Alright." He walked over to the bed and laid down beside her. She rested her head against his chest and she was soon asleep. He gently kissed her on head. "I love you Melissa Claire Cena."

Please Review!


	37. Chapter 37

This is the last chapter of this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

One year later

Amelia placed the last of the presents on the table and made sure that the living room and dining room were all set. She and Brett had come over to John and Missy's to help get things all set for Emma's first birthday party. Missy walked into the room and smiled at her friend.

"Mel, everything looks great. Thanks again for helping."

"It's no trouble at all. I am excited to see Cody and Ricardo's little girl. He was so excited on the phone. And I'm glad that Kara feels up to coming. I know she's had her hands full with the girls." Missy laughed.

"I know. I still can't forget the look on Teddy's face when the doctor told them that they were having twins." Amelia smiled. "So, any news on that front for you guys?" Amelia made sure that Brett was in the living room with John and she closed the door with the kitchen.

"I'm actually five weeks along. I found out yesterday. I still haven't told Brett yet." Missy looked at her friend and smiled giving her a hug.

"That's wonderful. I am so excited for you."

"Thanks. I just hope that Brett is as excited as you are."

"Are you kidding? He is going to be the proudest father."

"Who is going to be the proudest father?" Janessa said as she walked into the room with Nola. Missy looked at Janessa and then at Amelia. "You're pregnant?" Amelia nodded. "Mel, that's great news."

"Thanks. I just found out yesterday. I haven't told Brett yet. So can we please just keep this between us for now?"

"Sure, I won't say a word."

"Say a word about what?" Lauren said as she walked into the room

"Amelia is pregnant."

"Nessa!" Amelia said.

"What? You said not to tell Brett and Lauren is not Brett." Amelia laughed.

"You're having a baby?" Lauren asked excitedly. Amelia nodded. "I'm so excited for you."

"Excited about what?" Kara said as she walked in.

"Amelia and Brett are having a baby." Lauren said.

"For real?" Amelia nodded.

"But I haven't told Brett yet so you have to keep it a secret okay?"

"Keep what a secret?" Cody said as he walked into the kitchen with the little girl that he and Ricardo had adopted. They'd decided to name her Lily. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Okay, since the rest of the girls know, I suppose it won't hurt to tell you too." Amelia said. "But you have to swear to keep it to yourself. I haven't told Brett yet. But I'm pregnant. I found out yesterday." Cody hugged her.

"That's great. I'm so excited for you."

"Thanks. Now, let's all go in the living room and start this party before Emma decides to do it without us." Missy had to laugh. Emma had started walking and was into everything.

Everyone headed into the living room. Everyone was there. Lauren and Randy with Sophie, who had turned one a few weeks earlier. Janessa and Adam with Nola, who had turned one also. Amelia and Brett, Kara, Ted and their twins girls, Brianna and Olivia, Missy's parents and John's too.

"Alright. I think Emma is ready." Missy said looking at her daughter who John was holding in his lap. She motioned for the baker to bring out the birthday cake. No one had seen it but her and John.

"Oh my goddess. What a cake." Missy's mom, Lillian, commented when she saw it.

The cake was of a princess castle and almost two feet tall. It had two layers at the bottom that were round and decorated with pink and white frosting and a big pink castle on top. The cake was decorated with sugar cone and butter cream frosting. The entire cake was chocolate.

Everyone sang happy birthday to Emma and everyone laughed as Nola, Sophie, Emma and Lily stuck their fingers in the cake and then put the cake all themselves.

"They're so cute." Brett said. "I can't wait until we have one of our own." He whispered. Amelia looked at Missy and the rest of the girls. Missy nodded.

"Can you do me a favor and come into the kitchen with me? I need to talk to you." Brett nodded and they walked into the kitchen. "Did you mean what you said about wanting a baby of our own?" He nodded. "Good. Then in eight months when the baby comes, I'm going to need your help." It took him minute to realize what she was telling him.

"Really?" She nodded. "Oh My God! This is the best news. We're having a baby." He kissed her and pulled her out into the living room. "We're having a baby!" he yelled.

"We know. We heard you yelling through the door." John said laughing. "Congrats man."

"Let's hope they have a little boy. We need one with all these little girls." Randy replied.

"Oh come on, we love all our little girls." Adam smiled.

"We do love them all but we need little boys." Randy added.

"Well, I'm sure we all will have more kids and have little boys sometime." Ted said.

"On that note, Janessa and I have some news." Adam said smiling at his wife and daughter. "We have decided to adopt a baby."

"Congratulations." Missy said hugging them both. "That's wonderful."

"It really is guys." Amelia added.

"Can you please, please, please make it a boy?" Randy asked. Everyone laughed. Lauren bumped his arm and he smiled. Missy looked over at John and he nodded.

"Well, Mel isn't the only one having a baby." She said. Everyone looked at her. "I'm six weeks."

"Miss, that's great. Our babies will be about the same age." Brett said.

"Wouldn't it be funny if they were born on the same day?" Kara said as she held Brianna in her arms.

"That would be the funniest thing ever." Cody said as he held a sleeping Lily in his arms.

The party continued and soon everyone had gone home but Amelia and Brett. Amelia was helping Missy clean up when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She turned around and smiled at her husband.

"Are you really excited?" she asked him as he kissed her.

"I couldn't be more excited. I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said.

"Brett, can you help John take Emma's presents upstairs?" Missy asked him.

"Sure." He kissed Amelia and headed to where John was leaving Missy and Amelia in the kitchen.

"So, did you ever think we would be pregnant together?" Missy asked her friend.

"No but I'm excited." Amelia smiled. "And I knew you would be pregnant again soon."

"Why would you say that?" Missy asked as she placed some leftovers in the fridge.

"Because you and John are like bunnies. So it was only a matter of time before you were pregnant again."

"Thanks." Missy laughed. "This has been a crazy two years hasn't yet."

"Yeah. It's been a wild ride." Amelia laughed. "But you got your man and beautiful Emma and a new little jellybean for me to spoil." Missy laughed.

"And you finally married Brett which is how it should have been all along. Mrs. DiBiase." Amelia laughed. "And a beautiful little baby on the way for me to spoil too."

"Thanks for always being there for me." Amelia said.

"Always. You're my best friend. Where else would I be? Thanks for telling John the truth and almost kicking his ass for me." Missy laughed.

"He so needed it." Amelia said. "We should do a girls night again soon. With all of us girls. The little mini ones too."

"I love that idea."

John and Brett were putting Emma's presents away. She had gone to stay the night with Missy's parents. Brett looked like he was a million miles away.

"You okay my friend?" Brett nodded. "Worried about becoming a Dad?"

"Worried, nervous, excited. I just want to be a good father."

"Do you love Amelia?"

"With all my heart." Brett smiled.

"Then you'll be a great Dad. You just have to remember that this baby is a blessing. It's the best parts of you and the best parts of Amelia all rolled into one. It's proof of just how much you guys love each other. Keep that in mind and you'll do fine." John said smiling.

"Thanks man." Brett said.

"Why Mr. Cena, when did you get to be so smart?" They heard from behind them. Missy and Amelia each walked over to their husbands. "The day I met you baby. The day I met you." He said as he leaned in and kissed her.

"Good answer." Missy whispered back.

Amelia hugged her husband and looked at her friend and her husband. It was sometimes hard to believe how much their lives had changed over the last two years. They had gone from personal assistants to wives and mothers. Now each had the happy life she had dreamed of. Everyone was seeing things in a different light and it couldn't look better.

Please Review!


End file.
